


Banished for Love

by story_weaver



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 17:17:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 42,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9195785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/story_weaver/pseuds/story_weaver
Summary: originally posted on my tumblr blog @storylover92Drawing of Sigyn I did http://storylover92.deviantart.com/art/Sigyn-banished-for-love-679224050Drawing of young Asha: http://storylover92.deviantart.com/art/Asha-banished-for-love-679224601





	

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on my tumblr blog @storylover92
> 
> Drawing of Sigyn I did http://storylover92.deviantart.com/art/Sigyn-banished-for-love-679224050
> 
> Drawing of young Asha: http://storylover92.deviantart.com/art/Asha-banished-for-love-679224601

 

**Banished for Love- Full story**

I’ve had a lot of people ask for a Banished master post, so in lieu of that I’m publishing story as a whole

TITLE: Banished for Love  
CHAPTER NUMBER/ONE SHOT: Prologue   
AUTHOR: storylover92  
WHICH TOM/CHARACTER: Loki  
GENRE: romance, drama, erotica, adventure  
Chapter SUMMARY: Well, let’s meet the parents shall we?

RATING: M  
AUTHORS NOTES/WARNINGS: mention of arranged marriage, child death and war

********************

The OtherLands: 1500 years ago

           King Hashel and Queen Yenti were overseeing the peace talks between Jotunheim and Asgard, again. King Lauffin and his son Laufey were in attendance as where King Odin, Queen Frigga and a new born Thor.

           “What would it take for the parties of Jotunheim to cease their attack of other realms?” Hashel was quickly losing patience with the situation, given that the Otherlendies had always been on good terms with the Jotuns.

           “An equal trade, I will stop trying to expand my kingdom for Asha.”

           “My favorite sorceress?” Yenti was beside herself, why her friend? Yenti looked over to Asha, who shrugged. She herself was of several realms, Jotun being one of them. Her black hair fell in waves down to her waist, pale skin and emerald eyes made her stand out from the other women in the court. Odin squeezed Frigga’s hand, knowing that the future of one of his wife’s few colleagues now hung in the balance.

           “Asha,” Hashel motioned for the woman to stand in front of the thrones. “Would you agree to this?” Asha looked to Lauffin.

           “And whose bride am I to be? A concubine for you? Or a wife to your son?”

           “Laufey, of course,” the old Jotun chuckled. Asha looked back to Yenti and Hashel and nodded her acceptance of their terms.

*************************************

452 years later

           “Asha?” Yenti wanted nothing more than to jump up and hug the Jotun Queen, but her nurses were forcing her to stay in bed. “Oh my!!!! Asha, why didn’t you tell me you were with child?”  The sorceress walked into the room her stomach swollen, but still a long way from having to go into labor.

           “Pardon me for not being enthusiastic, this is my fifth pregnancy yet I can say I am only a mother of two. Laufey is in a rage that I’ve given him daughters rather than sons….”

           “Please, you’re daughters could marry either one of my sons and be perfectly well off. Jotun blood mixes well with Otherlendie genes. Do you know if this little one will be a girl as well?”

           “No, Laufey will be pleased to know that his son is gaining plenty of entertainment by kicking me in the ribs. And how about your little one?” Asha rolled her eyes as her stomach flip-flopped with her baby squirming happily. She rubbed her hand gingerly over her stomach.

           “A girl, I finally get to have my girl.” Yenti paused, “Asha, what’s wrong?”

           “Laufey has been thinking about taking up his father’s old cause. So, his son will have an empire instead of just a realm….I’ve tried talking him out of it, after all Jotunheim is large enough. The worst part is that he knows you won’t intervene on his behalf, that Odin will do as he pleases and Laufey doesn’t even care!”

           “There’s something else though isn’t there?”

           “He’s not growing as much as he should,” Asha rubbed her belly absent-mindedly. “He’s only two-thirds the size he should be. The nurses don’t believe me when I tell them that he’ll be strong enough to survive his first winter, that I can already feel magic in his blood.”

           “Have him here.”

           “‘Jotun life must come forth on Jotun snow.’ Or so I’ve always been told, a Frost Giant must be born into the cold or they never quite develop the tolerance that they need.” She looked at Yenti and gave her a small smile. “Have you picked out a name yet?”

           “I was thinking Sigyn. Have you a name already picked out?”

           “I’ve managed to talk Laufey into naming him Loki.”

______________________________________________________________

TITLE: Banished for Love  
CHAPTER NUMBER/ONE SHOT: 1  
AUTHOR: storylover92  
WHICH TOM/CHARACTER: Loki  
GENRE: romance, drama, erotica, adventure  
CHAPTER SUMMARY: We finally get to meet the adorable baby Sigyn.

RATING: M  
AUTHORS NOTES/WARNINGS: Birth scenes (not too graphic though)…. Also, I never edit my writing (sorry!!!). This is also a shorter chapter, so please don’t hate me.

 

Yenti screamed as the latest contraction went across her stomach.

“PUSH!” Asha held her friend’s hand.

“You push!” Yenti hadn’t even began to crown yet and already was reverting to her sarcastic self.

“So much for those etiquette lessons prior to your betrothal…now would you push?!”  The midwife looked up at Asha and shook her head signaling that she still couldn’t see anything.

“I swear children, while an utter joy, are punishment for everything we did when we were younger.” Yenti sagged against the pillows that had been stacked behind her and Asha burst out laughing.

“Then we, dear Yenti, are completely and utterly done for! Do you remember that trip to Asgard?”

“Hmmm…the one where we were sent to look for Asgardian husbands?”

“Bore was beside himself with the tricks we played on Odin.”

“AHHHH….O MY- AHHHHHH!!!!” Yenti sat up and pushed. The midwife nodded and smiled.

“I can see the top of her head! A few more good pushes and you’ll have a princess Your Majesty,” the old lady encouraged.

“Breathe Yenti,” Asha rubbed her back.

“You are no help at all!”

“I’m so sorry. I thought you already knew that,” Asha smirked. Yenti rolled her eyes.

After several more hours, and few interruptions from an excited Hashel, cries filled the royal suite. Sigyn was placed in her mother’s arms where she quieted immediately. Once mother and child had settled in the proud father was finally allowed to see his baby. Yenti was happy to hand over Sigyn and soon fell asleep, Hashel walked over to Asha.

“So, what do you think? Is she…?” Hashel raised his eyebrows in question, knowing the next words out of the sorceress’ mouth would change what his daughter would endure. For a moment she paused as Loki summersaulted in her belly couldn’t help but smirk as he became even more active the closer Sigyn got. Asha slowly nodded her head in reverence of the answer, and the new-born babe in front of her.

“Aye, she’s the strongest one born in a very long time. One day she’ll be a force to be reckoned with.”

 

__________________________________________________________

TITLE: Banished for Love  
CHAPTER NUMBER/ONE SHOT: 2  
AUTHOR: storylover92  
WHICH TOM/CHARACTER: Loki  
GENRE: romance, drama, erotica, adventure  
CHAPTER SUMMARY:

RATING: M

           Three months later

“When will you be leaving for Jotunheim?” Yenti asked as Sigyn squirmed in her arms.

“Hmmm… when I’m a little closer to giving birth. Loki is grow…” the two ladies looked up at a hole in the ceiling of the nursery then back at the giggling baby. Asha burst out laughing. “Already a powerful magic user.”

“Ahhh, what am I going to do with her when she learns to walk?”

“Wait until she recites spells…” the sorceress stared at the infant who was mesmerized by her own swirling magic above her head. It was slowly taking the form of a galaxy. “What titan do you come from?”

“Would you let go of the family trees stuff? Why is everyone so obsessed with whose line is who’s?” Yenti huffed.

“If you were from any other realm it wouldn’t matter, but you’re part titan. It matters, how she’s trained, how you teach her. It matters. Especially with your little one.” Asha absentmindedly ran her hand over her stomach. Loki was kicking, he hardly kept still when he and Sigyn were around each other. A servant walked in and let the ladies know that dinner was to be served.

           Just as they were about to enter the dining hall one of the king’s war advisors walked out, with a grim look in his eyes. He was so determined that he nearly forgot to bow to the queens in front of him. The ladies looked at each other confusion in both of their eyes. They sat down across from one another with Hashel at the head, servants already were presenting platters so that they could fill their plates.

           “Why was your general looking so grim?” Yenti looked at her husband, who was busy drinking his wine.

           “He was just being dramatic I’m sure. He’s quite a serious man, you know.” Yenti wasn’t amused, and had no problem letting her expression show it. Hashel sighed. “How…how do you do that?”

           “Do what dear?” She took a bite of her food and looked up innocently at her husband.

           “Guilt me into telling you things without so much as a word.”

           “Oh, that…it’s a gift. Now, what is your general so concerned over?”

           “Some skirmishes on the outer planets. The chitauri slaves have rebelled. Just some troublemakers,” Hashel brushed the topic aside, Asha frowned.

           “Anyone know who these trouble makers are?”

           “I hardly think you should be concerned with that. What are you going to do? Go there with your scythes and cut everyone to ribbons…while pregnant?” Elliah, an advisor to Yenti and a lady of the Otherlendie court, scoffed at the Jotun Queen.

           “Well, Lady Elliah, I hardly think that you should question one of a higher position than you. And even if that was my plan, I would walk away in a victorious light. Which is more than can be said for you.” Asha held her chin high, her pride and old tensions getting the best of her.

           A few mornings later Asha woke up, doubled over in pain. Her contractions ripped through her and she knew she had over-stayed her welcome. She opened a portal back to Jotunheim and took her bags, making sure that the supplements the head midwife had given her were in them. Her son would need them if he was to survive his first winter, which would be sooner than even Asha wanted. She walked through the portal into her cold bedchamber and called for her maid. Before long she was being helped to the midwife’s office.

           Fourteen agonizing hours later a baby cried out. Before he was given to his mother the midwife let ice coat her fingers and run over his body, making him scream all the louder.

“Congratulations, my queen,” Loki was wrapped in a blanket and laid in Asha’s waiting arms. “You have a healthy baby boy.” Asha cradled her newborn tightly, kissing him and shushing him. She couldn’t help but notice the thick patch of black hair that already covered his head, definitely her son.

Laufey was off in the recesses of his palace, planning and scheming. His son would be an emperor if he had anything to say about it.

_____________________________________________________

TITLE: Banished for Love  
CHAPTER NUMBER/ONE SHOT: 3- The beginning of two wars  
AUTHOR: storylover92  
WHICH TOM/CHARACTER: Loki  
GENRE: romance, drama, erotica, adventure  
CHAPTER SUMMARY: Two wars are being waged on opposite sides of the galaxy…what does that mean for our characters

RATING: M

Authors Notes: This will flip around between three realms. *I’ll try to keep it as clear as possible

********************************

            **The Otherlands**

           The king and queen sat in their court listening to the latest reports of the so-called skirmishes on the outer planets. The general’s face was grim, however so was everyone else’s. All except one, that is, Lady Chaos sat with the tiniest of smirks on her lips.

           “Can the rebellion affect us here on the home planet?”

           “No, Your Majesty. Our defenses are strong enough to hold off the rebellion of Chitauri. After all, how much damage could they do anyway?”

The door shut on Hashel and Yenti’s chambers.

           “You said that it was a minor issue! That this would pass in a mere few days. Perhaps a few weeks.”

           “It has been a few weeks.” Hashel sank onto his chair to remove his boots.

           “It has been six months!” Yenti slammed down her necklace.

            **Asgard**

           “My King,” an einherjar approached Odin. “Heimdall has told us that the Jotuns are invading Midgard.”

           “Assemble the army. We will leave shortly.”

           “Yes, my liege,” the einherjar bowed and left to assemble the armies.

 

**Jotunheim**

           “Laufy, please please don’t do this!” Asha pleaded with Loki in her arms. “Think of your son…and your daughters!”

           “I am. This is all for them.”

           “Is Jotunhiem not big enough?”

           “No.”

            **The Otherlands**

           “Yenti, dear wife, wake up.” Hashel shook the queen into consciousness.

           “What’s happened?”

           “You have to take our children and leave!”

           “Leave? Where? Why!?” Yenti’s eyes were wide. Suddenly there was a blast followed by red flames in the city.

           “GO! Take them to Alfheim, Asgard…take them to Jotunheim’s snows if you must!” They were rushing down the halls, realizing with horror that their children were still at the feast. Yenti grabbed Sigyn from her bassinette and raced toward the great hall.

           “Will you not come with us as well?”

“My place is defending our home.” Hashel waved his hand and his armor appeared. Yenti nodded gravely, kissed her husband as long as she dared to. Panic had started to spread through the palace and people were filling the halls running in a frenzy. Some were trying to get out, some were trying to find family or family heirlooms. The queen was left to realize that her husband was already fighting and her elder sons were nowhere to be found.

 _______________________________________________________________________

TITLE: Banished for Love  
CHAPTER NUMBER/ONE SHOT: 4- The two wars continued   
AUTHOR: storylover92  
WHICH TOM/CHARACTER: Loki  
GENRE: romance, drama, erotica, adventure  
CHAPTER SUMMARY: Two wars are being waged on opposite sides of the galaxy…what does that mean for our characters

RATING: M

Authors Notes: This will flip around between three realms. Also, the Otherlands’ portal bridge is identical to Asgard’s bifrost- just a different name. *I’ll try to keep it as clear as possible

**************

**The Otherlands**

Yenti ran towards the portal bridge along with several others then a primal scream rose from the chaos.

           “I HAVE SEEN DEATH AND I WILL BRING IT TO YOUR REALM! I WILL BRING IT TO EVERY REALM!!!!”

“Elliah! Elliah! Take Sigyn…run to the bridge take everyone to Asgard! Bring their forces here!” Elliah took the baby princess from Yenti, who as an afterthought also gave Sigyn her crown and staff, and ran to the end of the bridge. She turned her back to the city and watched the light shoot out transporting only a small handful of people to Asgard, to safety. The ground thundered beneath her feet and she turned to see a monster throw the corpses of her sons and husband to the ground. She looked at the face of the murderer and knew what she had to do.

**Midgard**

           “Take them valiant worriers of Asgard!” Cried Odin over the noise of war. “Send them back to the ice of Jotunheim!”  The fighting was slow but somehow they forced the frost giants back to their home planet, but that didn’t end the war.

**Jotunheim**

           Asha saw the nightmare from her window. She ran from her chambers, surely the Asgardians wouldn’t desecrate a temple. She let ice form on her hand into the shape of a saber, it was only for self-defense or at least that’s what she tried to tell herself. She struck down five guards on her way to safety. Once she was there, she laid Loki down on the alter so she could fight anyone that would come in. Asha could only hear the terrible noise of battle outside and await her fate. Odin and his escort burst through the doors to find Asha and Loki.

           “Don’t do this Asha. Don’t be a hero.”

           “Would you just have me roll over and die?!” A soldier put his blade to her throat. Loki started to cry, Asha looked first to Odin and then to the soldier. She began to turn towards her baby only to be yanked to the side by the soldier, Odin stepped forward and picked up the crying infant.

           “Laufy’s son?”

           “Yes.” Asha’s eyes went wide when he motioned for the soldier to slit her throat. “He’ll die without me! I know how to care for him, no one else does. Not even his nurses.”

            **The Otherlands**

“WOULD YOU STAND BETWEEN A GREAT CONQUERER AND HIS GOALS LITTLE QUEEN?”

           “Apparently so.” Her hands lit up with magic and without uttering so much as a chant she let her power tear the bridge from the cliff face. It crumbled to dust, no one would be able to leave now. Not even that monster.

            **Asgard**

           “Asha?” Frigga rushed over to make sure that it truly was her longtime friend and mentor, now chained and muzzled. A look of heated defiance in her eyes.

           “She’ll be staying with us. Until Loki his big enough not to need her.”

           “Loki?”

           “Asha and Laufy’s son.” Odin passed the babe over to Frigga’s warm embrace. Frigga again looked at Asha, who let her eyes linger on Loki.

           “Odin please, just let her live here as a refugee and raise her own son.”

           “Laufy and I have already come to an agreement. We will raise his son to be his heir and, for all  any of the Frost Giants know their queen died a valiant death.”  Asha’s eyes widened at Odin’s words. “She’ll be his nurse.”

           “My king, my king!!!!” A young squire ran in gasping for air. “Refugees have come from the Otherlands. Sire, they say their realm burns. That Death himself sought them. One of them carries the name Elliah, and says she herself saved their last surviving heir Sigyn. She bears the queen’s staff to prove that she saved them.” Asha’s ears rang with rage.

 

_____________________________________________________________

TITLE: Banished for Love  
CHAPTER NUMBER/ONE SHOT: 5  
AUTHOR: storylover92  
WHICH TOM/CHARACTER: Loki  
GENRE: romance, drama, erotica, adventure  
CHAPTER SUMMARY: Asha is now Loki’s nurse in Asgard…but what of the Otherlands, Elliah and Sigyn?

RATING: M

Authors Notes:

*************************

           “It was horrible. We are the only ones who escaped the fire of the chitauri army.” Elliah cried, ignoring Sigyn, and her cries, completely.  

           “Were there any other assailants? I can’t believe the chitauri could do the damage your describing.” Frigga was beside herself, the Otherlands had always been a strong realm and to fathom them falling seemed impossible.

           “No, there were no other assailants. Just chitauri.” She took a sip of warmed cordial, she was in the queens chambers awaiting further developments. The doors opened and Heimdall stepped forward.

           “I-I’m sorry Elliah, the Otherlands have fallen completely there’s nothing our armies could do now.”

           “Thank you Heimdall,” Frigga gave him a sad smile.

           “I wish the news could have been better,” he bowed and left. Sigyn cried louder now, causing Loki to stir and fuss in Frigga’s arms. Asha was pushed into the queen’s chambers by Odin. She was now dressed as a palace caregiver, a far cry from the luxurious furs and silks she had dressed her entire life. She attempted to ignore Elliah and took Loki from Frigga’s arms, instantly putting him against her shoulder and swaying.

           “Oh, Asha?”

           “Yes, Lady Elliah?” Having to call her that really stuck in her throat but she managed to smile through it.

           “Could you take Sigyn as well? I can’t stand to hear her crying.” Asha rolled her eyes as she walked over to Sigyn and picked her up off of the bed she had been laid down on. She carried them both to Loki’s nursery. Once both babies had been fed, burped and changed she held them both while she sang and told them stories until they fell asleep and even then she held them both.

           “Oh, Sigyn, of all of the people that could have been chosen to raise why did it have to be Elliah. She never was good with children, doesn’t really even like them. Loki someday you’re going to have protect her, sadly, from the very person who’s supposed to raise her. And Sigyn, please love my little boy, for some reason I think he’ll need it.”  

           Sure enough Asha did end up taking care of Loki, per her arrangements with Odin, but she also took care of Sigyn more than Elliah ever did.

_______________________________________________________________

TITLE: Banished for Love  
CHAPTER NUMBER/ONE SHOT: 6  
AUTHOR: storylover92  
WHICH TOM/CHARACTER: Loki  
GENRE: romance, drama, erotica, adventure  
CHAPTER SUMMARY: Loki and Sigyn are about 3 years old (in human terms) in this, ahhh the toddler years…with magic!

RATING: M

Authors Notes:

********************

           “Loki! Loki come here!” Asha caught Loki around the waist and swung him around. After looking around the room she saw a little pair of feet peeking out of the bottom of the curtains. “I wonder where little Sigyn could be….She is sooo good at hiding!” She tore the curtain back revealing a giggling Sigyn who tried to run off. After just a couple of small steps Asha caught her too.

           “I hungry!” Sigyn pouted.

           “Well, then it’s a good thing it’s lunch time!”

           “THOR!!!!!” Loki wriggled his way out of Asha’s grip and ran to the young golden prince. “Thor look what I can do!” Loki waved his hands and a flower appeared that bloomed and with another wave of his hands the flower vanished.

           “Wow. That’s really cool Loki.” Thor smiled and ruffled Loki’s hair. Asha stood off to the side and looked on, thankful that Thor wasn’t turning out to be as cold hearted as his dad.

           “That’s nothing! Look what I can do!” Sigyn held her hands up and the image of a galaxy started forming.

           “No do….” The image blew up leaving everyone with slightly blackened faces and the columns with cracks. Asha put little Sigyn down and snapped her fingers, which fixed the columns and then she knelt down and wiped all of their faces off with her apron.

           “Was that bad?” Sigyn looked up at Asha with her big hazel eyes.

           “Accidents happen. Now, weren’t we going to lunch?” Loki and Sigyn smiled and nodded.

           Loki and Sigyn were playing in his nursery when Frigga walked in.

           “Asha?”  She looked over her shoulder at Frigga.

           “Your Majesty?”

           “I think we can set status aside, don’t you?”

           “Thank would be preferable.”

           “How are they?”

           “They’re still small children they don’t know anything that’s happened.” Asha looked back to her mending, hoping Figga would leave.

           “I didn’t want this, if it were up to me you and Loki would be treated as high standing refugees. And he would still be your son through and through.”

           “You’ll need to tell him. Sooner rather than later, after all there are several things that he should know how to do if he is to rule Jotunheim. What happens when he figures out that he looks like me rather than you and Odin?” Asha looked at her former student. Frigga smiled at her.

           “We’ll figure that out later. When we need to.”

           “MAMA!!!” Loki hurled himself into Frigga’s waiting arms and snuggled in. “Mama, will you play with us tomorrow?”

           “I will try my dear boy,” she smiled as he yawned. “Are you sleepy?” Loki shook his head and she chuckled a little bit. “I bet if you ask nicely Nurse Ashie will tell you a story.” Asha picked him up from her arms, Frigga stood and gave him a kiss on his cheek and left.

           “Nurse Ashie?”

           “Yes Sigyn?”

           “Instead of a story could you sing for us?”

           “Of course.” Sigyn beamed and scrambled into bed, as Asha put Loki next to her. The pair laid back and Asha tucked them in as she started singing.

           “ _Hush, child_

_The darkness will rise from the deep_

_And carry you down into sleep_

_Child, the darkness will rise from the deep_

_And carry you down into sleep_

_Guileless son,_

_I’ll shape your belief_

_And you’ll always know that your father’s a thief_

_And you won’t understand the cause of your grief_

_But you’ll always follow the voices beneath_

_Loyalty loyalty loyalty loyalty_

_Loyalty loyalty loyalty only to me_

_Guileless son,_

_Your spirit will hate her_

_The flower who married my brother the traitor_

_And you will expose his puppeteer behavior_

_For you are the proof of how he betrayed her loyalty_

_Loyalty loyalty loyalty loyalty_

_Loyalty loyalty loyalty only to me_

_Hush, child_

_Darkness will rise from the deep_

_And carry you down into sleep_

_Child, the darkness will rise from the deep_

_And carry you down into sleep_

_Guileless son,_

_Each day you grow older_

_Each moment I’m watching my vengeance unfold_

_For the child of my body, the flesh of my soul_

_Will die in returning the birthright he stole_

_Loyalty loyalty loyalty loyalty_

_Loyalty loyalty loyalty only to me_

_Hush, child_

_The darkness will rise from the deep_

_And carry you down into sleep_

_Child, the darkness will rise from the deep_

_And carry you down into sleep”_

Loki and Sigyn were cuddled next to each other, completely asleep.

_________________________________________________________________________

TITLE: Banished for Love  
CHAPTER NUMBER/ONE SHOT: 7  
AUTHOR: storylover92  
WHICH TOM/CHARACTER: Loki  
GENRE: romance, drama, erotica, adventure  
CHAPTER SUMMARY: Loki and Sigyn are about 6 years old (in human terms)

RATING: M

Authors Notes: In case you haven’t figured this out Sigyn is a bit of a klutz…

****************************

           “Thor!!! Give it back!!!” Thor held Loki’s book over his head.

           “Shouldn’t you be practicing with your knives or riding your horse?” The elder prince taunted.

           “Loki!!!” Sigyn ran into the library and skidded to a stop, barely staying upright. “Asha has been looking for you. She wants to know if you’d like to ride out and have lunch in the clearing, I bet we could talk her into the shore though.”

           “That sounds fun. As soon as I get my book back.” Loki jumped at the book being held over his head. Sigyn watched for a moment before pointing her finger and swirling it in the air, which froze Thor’s wrist in place.

           “Hey! Why can’t I move? Sigyn!” Loki grabbed his book from Thor’s hand and Sigyn snapped her fingers letting Thor control his arm again. She grinned at the two brothers and turned on her heel.

           “I’ll meet you at the stables Loki.” Sigyn walked out of the room and Loki stood looking after her.

           “She’s pretty isn’t she?” Thor nudged Loki’s arm and smiled. He frowned and looked up at him.

           “She’s mine brother,” he huffed and walked out of the library to the stables.

***********************

           “Loki, you’ve been in a mood all day,” Asha sat down on the sand by her son. “What’s wrong?”

           “Thor said Sigyn was pretty.” Loki watched Sigyn pick up a shell off of the beach

           “Is that all?”

           “SHE’S MINE!” Asha rolled her eyes and pulled him into her lap.

           “You don’t own her. She’s not one of your toys.” She ran her fingers through his silky hair.

           “But…Thor has all the friends he could ask for. I just want one.” Asha’s heart sank. She knew he wouldn’t have the same standing as Thor. Odin would see to that. She couldn’t help but think that he would smile more if he had been allowed to play in the snows of Jotunheim. She wondered if his crimson eyes would have sparkled after building his first snowman….and then cutting it to bits with an ice blade formed on his own hand.

           “Then you might want to play with your friend,” she smiled as he climbed off of her lap.

           “Ashie, can I ask you a question?”

           “Sure.”

           “Why don’t I look like Mother and Father?”

           “Not all children look exactly like their parents.”

           “But why do I have hair like you?”

           “I don’t know,” Asha paused. “Now go and play with your friend.” They spent the rest of the afternoon there at the beach. Only once the sun started to set did they ride back to the palace.

******************

           “Asha, Odin wants to see you. In Frigga’s chambers.” Hilda stood beside Asha’s bed.

           “Did they say why?”

           “No, they don’t tell me things like that.”

******************

           Asha walked into Frigga’s chambers, only to see grim faces around the table. Except for Elliah who was trying to suppress a smug grin.

           “Asha, Loki is beginning to ask questions about why he looks like you and not us.” Odin began. “We feel it’s time he has a new nurse.”

           “So, what I’ll be a scullery maid now?”

           “Oh, please let me tell her.”

           “No need to sound so giddy Elliah,” Asha droned and Frigga held her hand up.

           “We feel it would be best for you to leave the palace,” the queen began. “I’m so sorry Asha, but we have a place down on the shore where you will be comfortable.”

            “I see. From queen to slave to beggar. Nice to know I’ve finally hit rock bottom.”

           “Asha, you will be taken care of. You will not want for anything.”

           “Except my son.”

           “You mean my son.” Odin stood and motioned for the guards to take her.

           “My queen, might I leave something behind for Loki to have later on. When you tell him who he really is.”  

           “Of course. You can give it to me before you leave.”

           Asha grabbed one of her throwing daggers and a pendant. She grabbed one more thing, for Sigyn, a diamond short blade. Once she gave them to Frigga, she made sure that the queen understood not to let Elliah know that anything had been left for Sigyn. The einherjar guards tossed Asha out of the palace and she walked to the shore house.

           “Come Sigyn,” Elliah called. “It’s time to go back home with me.”

           “But I want to stay with Loki.”

           “Of course you do,” she couldn’t hide the scowl in her voice. “Home now! And you will be going right to your room.”

_________________________________________________________________________

TITLE: Banished for Love  
CHAPTER NUMBER/ONE SHOT: 8  
AUTHOR: storylover92  
WHICH TOM/CHARACTER: Loki  
GENRE: romance, drama, erotica, adventure  
CHAPTER SUMMARY: Loki and Sigyn are about 10 years old (in human terms)…yay pre-adolescence!

RATING: M

Authors Notes: Time to see what has happened to Sigyn and Loki sense Asha was replaced with Hilda…. Oh and the common punishment for these 2 is manual labor either in the garden or in the kitchens. (and that’s the real reason Loki is so good with knives!) *TRIGGER WARNING* Blatant and implied child abuse

************************************

           “You don’t think we’re going to get caught do you?”

           “Of course not!” Loki beamed as they snuck back into the palace with three bilgesnipes. “I’m a prince of Asgard and you’re the crown princess of the Otherlands…really why would anyone suspect us?”

           “Because of your penchant for mischief and my willingness to go along with it,” Sigyn deadpanned. Once they were inside the palace they draped some cloth over the beasts’ backs, numbered 1, 2, and 5. The pair then released them into the palace halls and nearly fell over laughing at hearing a fully grown guard scream like a small child.

 

           “Honestly you two! How did Asha ever keep you in line?!” Hilda scolded them, as she drug them to Frigga’s chambers. “Your majesty. Lady Elliah. I’m sorry to interrupt your lunch but Loki and Sigyn released some bilgesnipes into the palace…again.”

           “What did they number them this time Hilda?” Frigga asked as she took a sip of her tea.

           “1, 2 and 5 Ma’am.”

           “Well at least the kitchen will be grateful for the extra help for the feast tomorrow. Go on…”

            _“Sigyn!”_ Elliah hissed, “ _Why do you keep going along with his schemes?”_ She stalked towards the girl.

           “It was all my idea! Really!” Loki piped up attempting to stand in front of Sigyn.

           “You  _honestly_ think I’m going to believe that?” She pushed him aside, “You little cur, why did you let him talk you into this!”

           “Elliah, that’s enough.” Frigga stood but Elliah had already slapped Sigyn across the face.

*********************

           “I’m sorry Sijy.” Loki looked at her from the corner of his eye and he could see the bruise starting to form on her cheek.

           “It’s alright….It…never mind.”

           “What? Tell me…” He nudged her shoulder with his own.

           “It’s not the first time she’s hit me. She hates me, completely hates me. Sometimes she doesn’t let me eat dinner…”

           “Why?”

           “She thinks I’m fat…just because I’m not tall or willowy like all of the other girls.”

           “…I…I think you’re pretty,” Loki murmured as he went back to peeling potatoes, his cheeks turning pink.

           “Well, it’s been five hours you two. I think you can go now,” the head chef called.

           “Can we do something other than peel potatoes tomorrow?” Sigyn inquired as she washed her knife.

           “Ay, I guess you could knead the bread and start learning how to prepare some of the roasts.”

           “Thanks, Ma’am.” The pair said in unison and left the kitchen.

           “Want to walk through the gardens?” Loki’s green eyes looked at her intently, hoping she’d say yes.

           “Maybe another time…I think Elliah is mad enough as it is.”

           “She doesn’t like me does she?” Sigyn shook her head.

           “No, she doesn’t. But she can’t stop raving about Thor.” Loki nodded his head, then wrapped his arms around Sigyn. He stood behind her, with her arms pinned at her sides. “You should just stay with me, and never go home to Elliah again.”

           “In time I can…” Sigyn sighed. “Now, can you let me go?” Loki let out an exasperated moan.

           “Fiiiiiiiiiiine.” Loki let his arms fall to his sides.

           “Thank you. You could walk me back.” He nodded and held out his arm for her, the prince he was raised to be. They walked arm and arm back to Elliah’s apartments. “I’ll see you in the morning, my prince.” Sigyn kissed Loki on the cheek and slipped through the door, and headed for her bedroom. Loki looked at the door with a stunned expression, finally he started down the hallway to his own room.

**************************************************

@hallotom @sarabeth72 @freudensteins-monster @roxanestark @mypreciousmind1

@loki-dotter @trufflemagnum1234 @so-easy-to-love-me @ba-dum-tish @tarrysmith @rosebudwhite @allthatandasideoftom @rainbow-cobra @quoting-shakespeare @maxwell-demon @lokilockedcougar  @lokiwholockfactory @izhunny

@jacquimre @marvelousmissfit

 

________________________________________________________________________

TITLE: Banished for Love  
CHAPTER NUMBER/ONE SHOT: 9  
AUTHOR: storylover92  
WHICH TOM/CHARACTER: Loki  
GENRE: romance, drama, erotica, adventure  
CHAPTER SUMMARY: Loki and Sigyn are about 14 in this story (we’ll say Thor is 16-17)

RATING: M

Authors Notes:

**************************

           Sigyn rose early, to avoid Elliah, and left the apartment. She walked through the maze of hallways to get to Loki’s room, she noticed that the doors were still completely shut. Hilda hadn’t shown up yet and that meant Loki would still be asleep. As quietly as she could Sigyn opened the door and stepped in, like she did every morning. She lined herself up with his sleeping form, got a running start and leaped on top of him.

           “Uff…Good morning Sijy,” Loki was doing his best to stay asleep, but Sigyn wasn’t having any of it. She started tickling his sides, neck and eventually his feet, he managed to kick her off of him, so she sat next to him cross-legged.

           “Good morning, and happy birthday my prince!”

           “Is the sun even up?”

           “Ummmm….part of it is!”

           “You know,” Hilda had walked in. “In the not-so-distant future you two being in the same bed won’t be cute. In fact it’ll be cause for scandal.” Both kids looked at her with arched eyebrows. “Sigyn, all I’m saying is that it might be a good idea to get out of the habit of crawling in bed with the prince….and Loki that is not my way of saying you should go sneak into  _her_  room.”  Hilda walked into the washroom and filled his tub. “Come on now! Before the water gets cold.”

           “Of course Hilda.” Loki rolled his eyes and got out of bed. Sigyn went into his sitting room and started thumbing through a spell book.

           “How are your portals coming along dear?”

           “Errr…well enough I guess,” Sigyn shrugged. She could open them, controlling  _where_ they lead to was a different story. Loki walked into the room, still buckling the outer layers of his tunic.

           “So, did you have any plans today?”

           “A walk on the shore?”

           “Oh, don’t think that would be a good idea dear. How about the meadow?” Hilda suggested.

           “But we haven’t been to the shore in years,” Sigyn protested as she set the book on the side table.

           “I wouldn’t mind a picnic in the meadow for my birthday. At least I’d be away from Thor and the so-called warriors three.” Loki smiled at her, with just a hint of mischievousness in his eyes.

           Loki tied their horses up as Sigyn spread the blanket on the ground and started setting the food out for them. They ate their meal, talking about everything and nothing as friends tend to do. When they were done they stretched out and watched the nebulas. Suddenly, Sigyn propped herself up on her elbow and looked at Loki, who had closed his eyes to and let the sun shine down on his skin.

           “Yes?”

           “Nothing, just…”

           “Just wha…” Loki was cut off by Sigyn’s lips on his, but instead of deepening the kiss she pulled back. Loki opened his eyes in a bit of a daze, he sat up and pulled her into his arms and kissed her. She scooted into his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck, slowly she wove her fingers into his hair.

           Thor was riding his horse through the woods when he saw Loki’s horse and one of the mares tied up. As he got closer he saw movement in the clearing, which is when he saw Loki kissing Sigyn’s jawline then sucking on her ear lobe. Thor smirked, ‘ _Nice to know what brother and his little friend are up to.’_

           “Hello brother!” Thor’s voice boomed in the library, which was thankfully empty. “I saw the most fascinating thing in the woods yesterday.”

           “Do tell.” Loki was trying to keep calm, but had a feeling he knew where this was going.

           “Tell me, do Sigyn’s lips taste as sweet as her voice sounds?” Loki blanched then glared at his older brother. “I won’t say anything. After all Mother is practically expecting you to present her at the ‘of age’ ball in a few years. My question is, will she be your inamorata or your betrothed?”

*********************

@hallotom @sarabeth72 @freudensteins-monster @roxanestark @mypreciousmind1

@loki-dotter @trufflemagnum1234 @so-easy-to-love-me @ba-dum-tish @tarrysmith @rosebudwhite @allthatandasideoftom @rainbow-cobra @quoting-shakespeare @maxwell-demon @lokilockedcougar  @lokiwholockfactory @izhunny

@jacquimre @marvelousmissfit

 ____________________________________________________________________________

TITLE: Banished for Love  
CHAPTER NUMBER/ONE SHOT: 10  
AUTHOR: storylover92  
WHICH TOM/CHARACTER: Loki  
GENRE: romance, drama, erotica, adventure  
CHAPTER SUMMARY: Loki and Sigyn are about 15 in this story (we’ll say Thor is 17-18)

RATING: M

Authors Notes: ok, I’m going to make Asgardian courting way harder than what it has to be, but let’s be honest when do I make anything easy? So to clarify Beloved= girlfriend (but not a sexual lover); Inamorata=girlfriend/lover; Betrothed= fiancée

**************************

               The artisans were walking out of Loki’s room when Sigyn walked in. Loki was stretched out on his new lounge out on his balcony, enjoying the good weather.

               “What’s this?”

               “A treat to myself, and you. If you care to join me that is.” Loki held his hand out to her and she crawled to stretch out beside him. Sigyn kissed him behind his ear, causing a smirk to play on his lips.

               “And dare I ask why you’re wearing such a high collar today?” Sigyn gave him her most mischievous smirk.

               “Well, you see, this beautiful maiden decided it would be fun to mark up my neck yesterday.”

               “Oh, I didn’t think I marked you up that much!”

               “It wasn’t you, it was Lady Lorelei, I keep her my closet. When you leave she comes…OWWW! Damn that hurt!” Sigyn glared at Loki, who burst out laughing. “Relax, I would never dream of touching her! But yes, you did leave nine lovely lovebites around my neck.”

               “You know Lorelei’s main goal is to say she’s slept with both princes.”

               “Well, she’ll have to look on, and let her envy burn when it’s you on my arm.” Loki pulled Sigyn close to him. “I know this has suddenly become terrible timing, but there is something I want to ask you.” Sigyn gave him a weary look. “May I call you my Beloved?” He kissed her lightly on her lips and then on the tip of her nose.

               “I can’t believe it took you this long to ask,” she smirked. Loki pulled a necklace out of his pocket and fastened it around her neck. It appeared to be a snake, its tail wrapped around a ring and the mouth attached to the other side of the same ring. It had diamond eyes, with black diamonds and emeralds forming patterns on its body. “Loki, it’s beautiful! Thank you.” She kissed him, letting her tongue flick against his lips.

               “I’ve spoken with Mother, she said that so long as I may call you mine you can stay here in my apartment with me.”

               “Really?”

               “As much or as little as you like. You will never be hit, nor will you ever be starved again.” He reached down to a low table and picked up a chocolate covered strawberry and held it to her lips, which she happily took a bite of.

 ________________________________________________________________

TITLE: Banished for Love  
CHAPTER NUMBER/ONE SHOT: 11  
AUTHOR: storylover92  
WHICH TOM/CHARACTER: Loki  
GENRE: romance, drama, erotica, adventure  
CHAPTER SUMMARY: Filler while I make you (my fantastic readers) wait for Loki and Sigyn’s first time…cause I’m mean…and everyone really loves Asha…soooo ASHA’S BAAAACK ….for this chapter….

RATING: M

Authors Notes: I’ll just let you guys read this one….

*************************

           Frigga knocked on the door of the small cottage.

           “Hello?” Suddenly Asha’s jaw dropped. “Frigga, please come on in.”

           “Have you heard much from the palace?”

           “The occasional decree…but no. I’ve been busy working on different spells.”

           “Loki has officially started courting Sigyn,” Figga smiled. “I assume that’s what you and Yenti wanted?”

           “We had hoped that most, if not all, of our children would marry one another,” Asha poured some mead into a couple of glasses for them then sat down at the table across from Frigga. “Elliah must be….thrilled…”

           “Sigyn has moved out of her apartment. I saw to that. She now has her own suite down the hall from Loki, but I doubt she uses it that much.” Frigga sighed, “But no, she seems to hate Loki…with a special amount of passion.”

           “But he’s happy? And they’re happy together?”

           “They’ve been inseparable since you took care of them. Even when Hilda took over and couldn’t take care of both of them they always managed to stay around each other.” Frigga sighed, “Though Loki seems to have a…knack for mischief.”

           “HA! Definitely my son! How does Odin treat him?”  

           “He is the second son…what do you expect?” Asha nodded, less than pleased but powerless to change it.

           “And how are you? And Thor?”

           “We are all fine Asha. I really stopped by to tell you the good news about Loki, and to say hello.”

           “Well then, you should leave before you are missed.” Frigga nodded.

           “One last thing, I also wanted you to know that Loki has a natural talent for magic. He’s surpassed my knowledge even.”

           “Good. Have Sigyn’s eyes shown any signs of what kind of titan she is? I mean when she was born I knew she was powerful, but I couldn’t tell what kind she was.”

           “What should I look for?”

           “Have you noticed nebulas or galaxies in her eyes…the whites will turn blue, black and purple. And her irises will look like spiral galaxies. Or have her eyes turned red? Not Jotun red, it’ll be a much darker red…more burgundy?”

           “I can’t say I have. She can open portals easily, and her magic tends to take the form of galaxies. On occasion the very edges are burgundy.”

           “Interesting…very interesting…. Thank you for stopping by Frigga. Please, try to keep Elliah in the dark about Sigyn’s specific race. There are some things I’m finding out about the Otherlands that don’t completely make sense.”

           “What is Sigyn’s ‘specific race’? Is there anything I can do to help?”

           “She’s either a Celestial or a BloodWar titan. Don’t worry about it…I don’t even know if what I’m hearing is true.”  

           “A Celestial?”

           “We won’t know until her eyes flip. That change won’t be permanent by any means. It’ll be lucky if you see it. Though over time she’ll be able to control it.”

           “I wish Sigyn had been handed to you when the Otherlands fell. You know so much more about what they are…I don’t think Odin has the first idea what he did when he brought Loki home as ‘his’ son.”

           “There’s something else isn’t there?”

           “Yes, but I’m sure it’s just me being overly cautious.”

           “Is it about Elliah?”

           “Yes.”

           “Please tell me more…”

*********************

           “Good morning Loki.” Sigyn mumbled into her pillow as Loki pulled her against his chest.

           “Have I told you how beautiful you are? Sigyn, what’s happened to your eyes?” Loki’s eyes were wide.

           “What do you mean?” Sigyn’s voice was panicked as she jumped out of bed and ran to a mirror. When she saw herself she saw that the whites of her eyes had become black with touches of purple, blue, burgundy, and her irises had become the most beautiful silver galaxies.

_____________________________________________________________________________

TITLE: Banished for Love  
CHAPTER NUMBER/ONE SHOT: 12  
AUTHOR: storylover92  
WHICH TOM/CHARACTER: Loki  
GENRE:   
CHAPTER SUMMARY: Loki, Sigyn, alcohol, a party and…conflict

RATING: M

Authors Notes: Sigyn can be feisty when she wants to be apparently… (I don’t question these things….half the time I don’t question my characters or their actions either…..)

**************************

           “Loki, I’m not feeling so well. I think I’ll head up to bed.”

           “Is that Sigyn-speak for ‘I’m bored and have always hated parties’?” Loki’s eyes smiled at her over the rim of his chalice.

           “……Yes.”

           “Well, before you go can I talk you into one last dance?”  He jokingly batted his eyes at her, attempting to get on her good side.

           “Mmmm…you had me until you gave me that look,” she smirked. “But if you insist.” Due to Loki’s lean build he was notoriously good at dancing, and Sigyn was quick on her feet. The band started playing a lively tune when they were in the center of the floor, most people moved back to their seats to watch the young couple. They bowed and curtsied to one another and began an intricate set of steps that were so close together it was a wonder they didn’t trip each other. Before long Loki picked her up off the ground and into a complicated lift. Lady Lorelei stood against a wall scowling at them, she wanted to bed Loki all to herself, just for one night. Of course, she always got what she wanted and she left the banquet hall. Several minutes later the crowd cheered as the song came to an end. Loki brought her hand to his lips for a soft kiss, making sure to flick his tongue against her knuckle. With a last curtsy Sigyn left the hall and began to head to Loki’s room, with every intention of wearing nothing but the lace under her dress. Loki had hinted that he was ready whenever she was, but he also knew better than to push Sigyn’s buttons. After all, he had watched her on the training grounds before, and while weapons didn’t always agree with her, combative magic did. On more than one occasion Loki and Thor thought that if they both snuck up on her then they could win. On all of these occasions Thor had landed on his ass and Loki had been pushed back several feet.

           About half-way to Loki’s room Sigyn saw Lorelei headed towards the royal apartments. At first Sigyn was content to think that Fandral had invited her back to his room, but then she made a wrong turn. The two women headed down a narrow hall that only had six rooms, four of which were completely unoccupied.

           “Whose room are you looking for?” Sigyn asked, as she stood in front of her own room.

           “Oh, Sigyn, I didn’t know you were there! What are you doing here?” Lady Lorelei’s sickly sweet voice fell flat on Sigyn’s ears.

           “I live here,” She motioned toward the door. “Is there a room I can help you find?”

           “Prince Thor invited me to his suite.”

           ‘ _Sure he did…_ ’ Sigyn smiled. “Thor’s rooms are a floor down. There’s a staircase at the end of the hall. You won’t be able to miss his suite if you use it.”

           “Thank you so much.” Lorelei smiled, and Sigyn quickly realized that the only thing more sickening than her voice was her smile.

           “Of course.” Sigyn slipped into her room as Lorelei headed down the hallway towards the stairs. Sigyn kept her door open a crack, and saw Lorelei double back and slip into Loki’s chambers. “You little…. _grrr_ …” she hissed to herself.

           Loki turned down the hall and saw Sigyn come out of her room, still in her dress. “Sigyn, what’s….?”

           “ _Shhhh…._ Lady Lorelei let herself into your room. She said Thor invited her to  _his_  room, clearly that wasn’t the case.” Mischief flared in his eyes.

           “Hmmm…I have an idea,” Loki leaned down and whispered his plan in her ear. Soon, mischief sparkled in her eyes as well.

*********************

           “Hello Lorelei.” Loki strolled through his room, taking his helmet off and laying it on a table. “I hope you don’t mind but I’m terribly tired from dancing with Sigyn all night. I’m going to go into the washroom and get out of this,” he motioned to his ceremonial clothing. “And freshen up a bit. Sigyn has agreed to tell you what I like and how I like it. To save us both a great deal of time, energy and embarrassment. I’d prefer to get you on home as soon as possible, so I think you’ll appreciate the efficiency of this.” Lorelei’s face fell at his words, and her mouth fell open when she realized Sigyn was actually there. Loki stepped into the other room, and left a too-sweetly smiling Sigyn alone with the other lady.

           “Here’s how this is going to work. You are going to go try to court the other prince, and I’ll keep courting this one. In fact I’ll help you. I’ll put you in such a position that he  _has_  to let you into his rooms.” Lorelei felt herself being lifted off of the ground and saw Sigyn’s outstretched hand. She screamed and struggled as she realized that Sigyn was levitating her out over the balcony, hundreds of feet above the ground. Sigyn lowered her onto the balcony below, and gently as she cared to, then let her drop the last few inches onto the stone floor.

           “Owwww! Now my knees hurt!!!” Lorelei wailed. Sigyn rolled her eyes, knowing it couldn’t have hurt that much and that she’d be fine in a moment or two.

            “She should be used to sore knees.” Loki quipped, as he stood in the doorway unashamed of his nakedness. Sigyn walked over and kissed him.

           “Well, hopefully she won’t be the only one with that ailment soon.” She looked up at him from under her lashes and let the shoulders of her dress slip down. After undoing the lacing down the back of her dress she let it fall to the floor. Loki’s eyes were blown wide, he let his hands run up her sides and cup her full breasts. His thumbs circled her nipples as he started biting, kissing, and licking his way down her neck and to the swell of her breasts. He tore the lace strip off of her breasts and he pushed her underskirts down from her hips until they were pooled with her dress on the floor. He backed her up to the bed, they parted long enough to settle in the center of the mattress.

           “You’re sure?” Loki looked into her eyes looking for any hint of hesitation. When he found none he let the back of his hand drag down her stomach and graze over her mound before cupping her sex. He stretched out beside her, nibbling on her ear, he looked down the length of her body. He watched with rapt interest as her breasts rose and fell with her shallow breaths, he let his fingers explore her folds when he found her clit her legs snapped shut. “Keep your legs open Sigyn, we’re far from done.” He slid a finger into her after a few pumps her hips were rolling in rhythm to his thrusts. She reached up to cup his face and with her other hand she white-knuckle gripped the sheets.

           “More please…” Sigyn moaned against his mouth. Loki was more than happy to oblige, adding a finger and stretching her more. He felt a slight break in her hymen, barely enough to draw blood. Loki suddenly dropped his head and took one of her nipples and sucked it into his mouth. He kissed down her stomach, feeling her muscles tense under his lips until he settled between her legs. He kissed the top of her slit and stilled his fingers, causing a whine to rise from Sigyn’s lips. Loki chuckled and drew his fingers out of her and sucked her juices off of them.

           “Delicious,” he whispered softly before leaning down and sucking on her clit. Soon he was lapping at her entrance, with her fingers wrapped in his hair. She writhed and moaned beneath him in complete ecstasy, Loki could feel her walls start to spasm and added a little bit of pressure against her clit. Her back arched, eyes rolled back and her lips parted in a silent scream. He leaned over her and kissed her deeply and she brought her hands up under his arms and drug her nails down his back. He shivered in pleasure and anticipation, he lined himself up at her entrance. Sigyn wrapped her legs around his waist as he pushed in, Sigyn relished the overwhelming sense of fullness, even the small bit of pain she did not mind as he kissed her. He kept thrusting with long, languid strokes feeling her already tight walls clamp around him. She rolled her hips with him, before she let out a strangled cry as her orgasm rolled through her. Loki began to thrust faster, seeking his own release, not long after he felt himself twitch in her and coated her walls with his seed. They rolled onto their sides, still tangled in each other’s arms and fell asleep.

________________________________________________________________________

TITLE: Banished for Love  
CHAPTER NUMBER/ONE SHOT: 12  
AUTHOR: storylover92  
WHICH TOM/CHARACTER: Loki  
GENRE: smut  
CHAPTER SUMMARY: the morning after….

RATING: M

Authors Notes: it’s smut, it’s NSFW, and you’ve been warned! Trigger for voyeurism

**************************************

           Sigyn woke up the next morning tucked into Loki’s side with his arm around her shoulders. She carefully slipped out from under its comforting weight and wiggled out of bed. She noticed a distinct throb between her legs on her way to the washroom, she poured herself a hot bath and mixed in lavender and rosemary oil into the water. Once she settled into the water she rinsed herself off and then relaxed as she so often did in her own chambers in the mornings.

           “Good morning Sigyn! I wasn’t expecting anyone to be in here, had you waited I would have poured your bath.” The maid bustled about the room, grabbing enough towels for both Loki and Sigyn.

           “Good morning Hilda. And don’t worry about that, I’m used to pouring my own baths. How are you today?”

           “I’m fine, dear. Now didn’t Elliah have anyone to pour your baths for you?” She plopped the towels down on the small table by the wall in front of Sigyn, who cocked an eyebrow at Hilda’s words. “Ah.” The maid sighed knowingly, sometimes forgetting why Sigyn had moved to one of the rooms in Prince Loki’s hallway.

           “Is he still asleep?” She asked as Hilda moved to leave the rooms.

           “Out like a wet candle my Lady.”

           “Could you let him sleep? He had a long night.”

           “Of course my Lady.” Hilda left to attend to her other chores in the palace, and Sigyn sighed with relief. She loved Hilda dearly but she had her own morning rituals that she’d rather not have disturbed. Sigyn leaned her head back again to make sure that Loki was still asleep. Once she had confirmed that he was she let her head fall back against the edge of the tub, let her eyes close and ran her hands over her breasts and playing with her nipples until they were stiff peaks. Her hands kept running down her stomach, reaching the apex of her open thighs where she took a moment to run her hands over her labia then let her middle finger slide up the valley- barely touching her clit.

           Loki turned over to find the empty spot where Sigyn should have been. He looked around groggily, then heard a splash come from the wash room. With a smile on his face he padded over to the door way, Sigyn’s back was too him and just as he was planning on sneaking up on her she let out a small moan of pleasure. Startled, Loki stood frozen realizing what he had walked in on, yet he couldn’t turn to go back to bed. He leaned over as much as he dared to and saw that she really did have her eyes closed before moving over to sit in the chair across from the tub so he could have a better view. Loki was mesmerized as she arched her back into her own touch, her small whimpers, and he nearly fell off the chair when she braced her feet on the edge of the tub, spreading herself wider than she had dared to last night for him. Loki had absentmindedly started to stroke himself, as Sigyn neared her release he focused more on the tip of his cock. She rolled her hips, causing the water to splash onto the floor, the muscles in her thighs and stomach went rigid as she circled her clit roughly with one hand and pumped two fingers into herself. Finally she felt her orgasm really crash through her and her muscles spasmed around her fingers. After a moment Sigyn opened her eyes and screamed upon seeing Loki across from her, he looked at her with a smirk on his lips.

           “I would say I’m sorry, but that was a lovely show. I’m truly only sorry that I almost missed it.” Once Sigyn caught her breath and had a long moment to openly glare at him, which he laughed at, she looked at his hand which was still sliding over his length.

           “There was something I wanted to try last night, but we got a little distracted.” She motioned for him to walk over to her. He stood in front of her and watched her lick her lips, now realizing her game.

           “It won’t take much.”

           “Great practice for me then,” she pushed on his lower back to bring his straining member closer to her lips, which she greedily wrapped around him. She swirled her tongue around his tip and he canted his hips into her mouth, nearly gagging her. Sigyn sucked as hard as she could and felt the sweet yet salty fluid fill her mouth, she moaned with enjoyment and held him in her mouth a little longer to make sure that all of his seed had spilled over her tongue. She kissed his stomach just below his belly button as she stood out of the bath, and then sauntered over to get a towel. “Loki…”

           “Yes?”

           “Next time knock.”

           “Would you be willing to let me watch you at a different time then?” Loki wrapped his arms around her as Sigyn eyed him wearily.

           “Why watch when you can touch?”

___________________________________________________________________________

TITLE: Banished for Love  
CHAPTER NUMBER/ONE SHOT: 14  
AUTHOR: storylover92  
WHICH TOM/CHARACTER: Loki  
GENRE: fluff   
CHAPTER SUMMARY: Whelp, time to learn more about titan’s and…eh why spoil the surprise?

RATING: M

Authors Notes: the scepter that Sigyn uses was Yenti’s (see chapter 4). Also, I did not mean for this to have a sex scene in it buuuuuut Loki and Sigyn are really horny teens…I blame them because I apparently no longer control my own story…

**************************************

           “You both have to learn to control your magic. Especially you Sigyn. Now try to slice open a portal again,” Frigga instructed. Sigyn swung her mother’s staff and a portal almost opened.

           “Why can’t I just use my hands like I always do?”

           “Because this will be more precise. Also, easier to close and more difficult to detect.”

           “What do you mean by ‘detect’?” Loki turned to Frigga with a furrowed brow.

           “Ahhhh…okay time to sit down and go through some things.” They walked back to Frigga’s chambers from the training grounds and let her handmaiden pour some ale and serve lunch. “Sigyn, did Elliah tell you what exactly you are?”

           “An Otherlendie?”

           “Did she mention titans at all?”

           “Ummm…kind of…” Sigyn shrugged not overly sure of what Frigga was getting at.”

           “Titans? Thought they were dead legends,” Loki took a bite of roast.

           “Most are, but there are a few that live. There are power classes; Celestials, BloodWar, Realm and Stone. Certain types have certain abilities and characteristics. BloodWars, thankfully, are not very common and typically become warlords. Realm titans come from a specific titan that founded a realm, Jotunheim is a good example. It was founded by the titan Joto, and one of his descendants is declared the realm titan of Jotunheim.”

           “A Frost Giant no doubt,” Loki rolled his eyes.

           “Sometimes, but the last one was actually from the Otherlands as well.”

           “I’m sensing that a lot of titans come from the Otherlands,” Sigyn let her voice drawl, not really caring about the affairs of beings from a land she had only ever heard about.

           “That was their claim to fame for eons…”

           “But what about, there was another one you mentioned, Celestials?” Sigyn may not have been interested, but Loki was.

           “Celestials have eyes that look like galaxies in their true form. They also have a natural ability to open portals, detect recently closed portals, open black holes and so on.” Sigyn and Loki looked at each other, with large eyes.

           “Eyes that look like galaxies?” Sigyn murmured.

           “What’s wrong you two?”

           “The other morning when Sigyn woke up her eyes looked like that…it went away after thirty minutes perhaps.”

           “I see,” Frigga stood up and went to fetch her riding coat. “There is someone I need to see, you two finish your lunches and you are dismissed for today. Though I would prefer if you did something productive. Keeping in mind that my definition of ‘doing something productive’ does not include you two rutting all day.” Frigga gave them both a pointed look, Loki smirked and Sigyn stared at the wall ahead of her, letting the queen’s look burn into the back of her skull. Once Frigga was gone Loki got up and stood behind Sigyn and opened her necklace.

           “I meant to give this to you sooner, but the goldsmith only finished it this morn.” He took away the old ring and had the snake bite a larger bejeweled ring. Sigyn walked over to the mirror and took a long look at it.

           “It’s beautiful! But what’s the occasion?” She played with it, getting used to the new weight. Loki wrapped one arm around her waist and toyed with her hair before tilting her chin up and kissing her.

           “I figured since you are now my Inamorata you deserved something worthy of the title.”

           “So the whole of Asgard might know that I’m now sleeping with the younger prince?”

           “So the whole of Asgard will know that you are mine,” he kissed her again and started guiding her towards the inner chamber.

           “I am not going to sleep with you in your mother’s bed!”

           “But it would be so deliciously twisted,” Loki smirked and continued towards the bed.

           “It’ll be something.”

           “Next time we’ll fulfil one of your fantasies.”

           “At this rate that might require rope…” Sigyn was only being half serious but Loki paused.

           “Really?” He rasped in her ear. “That I might enjoy.” He bit her neck hard enough to leave a mark.

           “Rope, to tie you up with…” Loki felt his cock twitch at the idea of Sigyn tying him to his bed, and he forced a great deal of other images out of his head to focus on the present. He waved his hands over both of them, removing their clothes and bent her over the side of the bed. Loki pumped a couple of fingers into her before circling her clit. Sigyn mewled, already on edge, and then he stopped.

           “Always so wet and so tight,” he bit her shoulder blade, then licked the mark in an attempt to sooth the pain. He lined up at her entrance and slowly pushed forward, relishing how her body enveloped him. They knew this wouldn’t be something long and romantic, but rough and quick was fine by their tastes. Just as they reached their peak they hear footsteps enter the room, they had assumed that it was the maid to clear up the plates. Thankfully, maids typically di/dn’t talk about the sexual escapades of the royal family. Once Sigyn and Loki caught their breath they hear someone behind them clear their throat.

           “Well Loki, I’m curious to know what mother would think of this.” Thor had taken an especially through interest in the carvings on his bracers while Loki and Sigyn quickly dressed themselves.

           “Alright, what do I have to do to keep you quiet now brother?”

           “I might have lost Mjolnir….”

           “WHAT? Where?” Loki froze and looked at his brother in disbelief.

           “In a giant’s field…” Thor gave him a sheepish look.

           “In a field? You oaf, just go and get it.” Loki shook his head and continued to put on his armor.

           “Well…..his stallion seems hell bent on biting me and whoever goes near it…”

           “And what am I supposed to do about that?” Loki openly glared at his big brother, Thor just grinned. “Oh, you’re kidding me. Go fuck yourself.”

           “Please Brother! Father will kill me if I don’t get it back!”

           “….So the throne would go to me?” Loki grinned as Thor glowered at him.

           “Please, or I’ll tell Mother…”

           “Fine.”

***************************

           “So, you’ll distract the stallion and I’ll get Mjolnir.”

           “Yes, brother.” Loki had already taken form of a mare and was trotting out from behind the rocks. She whinnied and when the stallion saw her he began to trot over, only for Loki to run off into the thicket of trees. Thor started looking for Mjolnir, since it wasn’t willingly coming to him. After two hours of looking he finally saw the handle sticking out from a pile of rocks. After moving several of the boulders Mjolnir was free and he could go find Loki and go home.

           Thor and Loki, still in the form of a mare, returned home.

           “Tell me again brother why you haven’t turned back?”

           “I can’t.”

           “Why? Did something go wrong with the spell? Should I get Mother?”

           “No, no…this just has to wear off. Nothing much. Could you send Sigyn to me though?”

           Sigyn arrived at the stables now thoroughly confused.

           “Hello, Sir. Thor told me my new horse and been brought in.” The old stableman nodded and led her to the paddocks, and to Loki.

           “Thank you Sir.” The old man nodded and turned away as Sigyn went into the stall. “Why are you? Do I even want to know?”

           “It was part of Thor’s scheme.”

           “And?” Sigyn prodded as Loki pawed at the ground not sure how to tell her everything that happened.

           “Aaaand I might have been…ummm….wow this is a really long story.” If horses could blush, Loki would have blushed.

           “Well I have all of the time in the world.”

           “I might have been…errr…impregnated…” Loki mumbled as quietly as he could.

           “What?” Sigyn had to rethink all of the information that she had just heard. “You’re pregnant?” After another moment Sigyn fell on the floor laughing, Loki nudged her with his nose.

           “It’s not funny!”

           “You’re right it’s not,” she sobered herself. “It’s hilarious. Oh, don’t give me that look. Someday we’ll be married and I’ll be pregnant and you can laugh at me when that happens. Huh, you’ll actually be able to give me birthing tips…”  Just then Loki licked her cheek. “Ewww! Horse slobber!”

           “You deserved it,” Loki snorted. Sigyn leaned in and put her forehead against his.

           “Yes, I did. Would you like me to get you anything? A blanket? Something to eat…some oats perhaps?”

____________________________________________________________________

TITLE: Banished for Love  
CHAPTER NUMBER/ONE SHOT: 15  
AUTHOR: storylover92  
WHICH TOM/CHARACTER: Loki  
GENRE: fluff   
CHAPTER SUMMARY: The birth of Sleipnir

RATING: M

Authors Notes:

**************************************

           Two months later

“So, how…long are you going to be stuck like this?” Sigyn gave Loki more oats, with some greens and sliced carrots.

           “A few more days perhaps. I think he’s almost grown.”

           “I’m glad I found that spell, it certainly sped everything up,” Sigyn stroked Loki’s mane. “What does it feel like?”

           “What?”

           “Feeling the baby kick. I think that would be such a unique feeling.” Loki turned nuzzled her.

           “It is very unique. But I think you’ll find out soon enough…If I have my way that is.” He flashed her a look reeking of mischief and nuzzled her stomach.

           “Down boy. We can hold off for a few more decades I think,” Sigyn rubbed his nose.

           “I will say this, I’m never eating oats again.”

           “I would also assume hay is on the ‘never to eat list’ as well,” Sigyn smirked as Loki snorted and shook his head in exasperation.

           “Why do you mock my pain?”

           “Be glad it’s me. Could you imagine Volstagg? Or Fandral for that matter? Just so you know I told them you went to Alfheim for a class in advanced astral projection, teleportation, and levitation.”

           “But I’m already fine with those…”

           “Precisely,” they traded looks in understanding. If Thor, Lady Sif or the Warriors Three asked for a demonstration then Loki could give them one and not be questioned on the story. Sigyn decided to stay in the stables until the colt was born, it was one of the few times that she got a full night’s sleep while being in the same room as Loki. Except for that night, a few hours later she was being nudged awake.

           “Sigyn, Sigyn wake owwwwww up!” Loki stamped her hooves during the contractions. “If this is what giving birth is like I will never laugh at you while you are pregnant…except maybe when you start waddling.”

           “I would  _never_  waddle!” Sigyn walked around and rubbed Loki’s belly. “Now darling when you feel the next contraction, push. You’re lucky, most horses give birth in less than an hour!”  The next contraction rolled through, and another. The old stableman looked in to be sure that everything was alright.

           “Is this her first foal?”

           “And last,” Sigyn was now covered in blood.

           “Mmmm, let’s see here,” he walked into the stall. “I see some front hooves….wait…there’s four hooves. I hate to tell you this but that ain’t normal, let me go get the veterinarian.” As he left Sigyn walked up to Loki’s head.

           “Darling unless you want someone’s hand  _in_ you I suggest pushing…hard.” Loki was more than happy to oblige. “There, the head is almost out!” After another push the foal knocked Sigyn down. “There’s…there’s eight legs?”

           “Ahh…she beat us!”

           “I think you all should leave. After all, mother and baby are fine. And you know that this mare was a gift from Prince Loki…and you know how he can be.” Sigyn smiled, and the two men nodded and left. “So, do you have a name in mind?” Loki nuzzled the foal, and soon it was trying to stand.

           “Sleipnir.”

           Two weeks later and Sleipnir had lost interest in nursing. Which finally meant that the “mare” could run away…and mysteriously never be found again. Loki came back, or so he and Sigyn would have everyone believe.

           “What are you going to do with an eight-legged horse? And why does he have eight legs?” Sigyn and Loki were leaning against the fence line and Sleipnir was nuzzling Loki’s arm and whinnying quietly.

           “Part of the spell must have gone awry,” Loki began as the stablehand brought out some fresh food and water which sent Sleipnir running. “Huh…he’s quite fast.”

           “I’m trying so hard not to make a cheap joke at your expense.” Sigyn avoided eye contact for as long as she could.

           “You make a cheap joke? I’m appalled that you would think of such a thing. Go on.”

           “Ooooh…I was just thinking how his speed mirrors that of his father’s seed…” Loki gave Sigyn a raised eyebrow. “I told you it was a cheap joke, and not my best one at that.” With an eye roll Loki continued.

           “Anyway, I was thinking that once he’s saddle broken I could give him to Father as a gift. I’ll say I procured an oddity on my way back from Alfheim. Now, I believe you and I have some catching up to do. Don’t you agree?” Loki wrapped his arms around Sigyn and leaned down to kiss her.

           “Ah Brother, I see you have returned!” Thor blundered through the stables heading to get his own horse and go off with Lady Sif and the Warriors Three. Loki glared at his brother.

           “Hello Loki, Princess Sigyn,” Fandral kissed her hand. Noticing how she stiffened at his touch he couldn’t resist the jab. “So cold Princess, has he truly convinced you that no one else should touch you…even out of courtesy?”

           “I prefer his touch. With the callouses on your hands it is of little question how many women go back to your bed or rather…don’t.” Sigyn smirked as Sif snorted.

           “Her tongue may be cutting but one must appreciate her wit,” Sif clapped Fandral on the back.

           “You slay me Sigyn, but I suppose it’s the only way you’ve learned to survive this one,” Fandral nodded towards Loki and then left to join the others. Sif looked after her friends then to Sigyn.

           “One of your finer moments Princess Otherlendie, I wouldn’t mind seeing you do that more often. I lament the fact that your tongue can’t slay monsters.”

           “We would have no need for an army between Loki and me! And Sif, again, no need for the formalities.” Sigyn and Loki left the stables and headed towards the palace.

____________________________________________________________________________

TITLE: Banished for Love  
CHAPTER NUMBER/ONE SHOT: 16 (Asha)  
AUTHOR: storylover92  
WHICH TOM/CHARACTER: Loki  
GENRE: drama  
CHAPTER SUMMARY: A conversation between Asha and Frigga,  then Elliah and Frigga….this will be very short, but it’s needed and I just really needed to bring Asha and Elliah (yes, even her) back into the story.

RATING: M

Authors Notes: I’m so sorry…This takes place after chapter 14 (I got distracted by Loki as a horse! …sorry, it was funny and I am easily humored)

********************************

           Frigga pounded on the door of Asha’s cabin. Asha opened the door and saw the queen’s wide eyes.

           “What’s wrong? What’s happened? Come in.”

           “Sigyn. She’s a Celestial. Loki told me her irises took the form of galaxies for a half hour a few mornings back.”

           “She’s farther along than I thought she would be. Can she open portals?”

           “Yes.”

           “Accurately?”

           “For the most part. Every now and then she gets a coordinate transposed but nothing too serious.”

           “Anything else? Mood swings, temper flares?”

           “Not that I’ve noticed. Or that Loki has told me.”

           “Alright.” Asha paused. “I’ve never encountered a Celestial, the last one died the year I was born.”

           “But you’re a realm titan. You are the closest to the kind she is.”

           “There is one closer than me. But we want nothing to do with him, he is dark and seeks his own death while seeking the destruction of others. I wish I had been in the Otherlands when he came to power. I would have killed him.”

           “Teacher, what do we do now? How do I teach her?”

           “As you are. Do not let Elliah know what she is under any circumstances. I fear what she would do.” Asha regarded her former student in front of her. “How is my son?”

           “Busy with Sigyn…very, very busy,” Frigga gave Asha a pointed look.

           “Oh…I can’t say I needed to know that.”

           “Asha, you are no prude. You’ve had five husbands in your nine thousand years and had how many children?”

           “Fifteen. Though I must admit it’s easier some days to pretend that your child is eternally a child.”

           “That I can understand.” Frigga smiled, “Sadly I must be getting back. Elliah was wanting to meet with me, unfortunately.”

*****************************

           “How DARE you not tell me that Loki and Sigyn were courting each other!?” Elliah roared and paced across the Frigga’s chamber.

           “I didn’t think you would care. You never cared much, and frankly I’m happy to see them happy.” Frigga leaned back in her chair and smiled, as diplomatically as she could.

           “So, you would cut me out from Sigyn’s life!”

           “Again you did not care, so yes, that did become my goal.”

           “You  _witch_!” Elliah spat.

           “Worse could be said about you. What, exactly, do you have against Loki? And do not say that it was because he’s Asha’s son.” Elliah was forced to pause at Frigga’s words.

           “I would rather her seek a mate of better standing. Thor for example.”

           “I see,” Frigga composed herself, barely. “I think you can leave my chambers. Now. And this matter will not be spoken of again.” Elliah huffed and stormed out of the room.

           ‘ _That’s what you think…’_

 __________________________________________________________

TITLE: Banished for Love  
CHAPTER NUMBER/ONE SHOT: 17  
AUTHOR: storylover92  
WHICH TOM/CHARACTER: Loki  
GENRE: smut  
CHAPTER SUMMARY:

RATING: M

Authors Notes:

********************************

           “Sigyn, wake up.” Loki pulled her closer and kissed her shoulder.

           “I do not get up until the sun gets up,” she grumbled into her pillow as Loki softly chuckled behind her.

           “The sun is up,” he ran his hand up her stomach and rested it just under her breasts and let his thumb run along her sensitive flesh.

           “The sun can go back to bed, and I can stay here,” she turned over to face him and draped an arm over his ribcage and let her fingers wander over his back. She kissed his neck and asked, “We have to attend court today don’t we?”

           “Only through lunch.” He was beginning to sink back into the pillows.

           “May I ask why you’re dressed?”

           “I had an errand to run. Also, it will help me coax you out of bed to get ready.” Loki stood up, “I may need your help getting my armor on, if you don’t mind.” Sigyn drug herself out of bed and started helping Loki fasten buckles and ties. She then waved her hand over herself and over her hair. Once she was dressed she walked over to get his helm. Loki eyed how her the amethyst cloth hugged her curves, and how her hips swayed and breasts bounced slightly as she walked.  

           “Who came up with this design?”

           “Father, I believe.”

           “Someone needs to have a discussion with him about the line between elegant yet commanding versus comical.”

           “It’s not that bad.”

           “Hold still, you have a smudge on it.”

           “Thank you darling. You look divine,” his hand ran down her cheek. “I have something for you.” He pulled a black fur shawl with gold embroidery out of thin air and wrapped it around her shoulders.

           “Loki! It’s beautiful, thank you!” She preened in front of his mirror as walked over and grabbed her head piece and fitted it with its pins.

           “I also have one in white for you, but since this is closer to my colors I thought you could irk Elliah since you’ll be sitting by her today.”

           “You have to stop spoiling me…and I forgot about that.” Sigyn grimaced as they left his rooms, “By the way, what errand did you have to run this morning?”

           “Oh, you’ll see.”

           Everyone had settled into the court to vote on different bills and civil cases. And in the cases of Loki, Sigyn and Thor to learn how to better run a kingdom.

           “Good morning Sigyn.”

           “Elliah.”

           “You might consider being sweeter to those around you. Even those that do not have the misfortune of being Prince Loki.”

           “Misfortune? If he’s so unlucky then why is it that he finds me in his bed every morning?” Sigyn straightened her back and sat further forward in attempt to discourage further conversation.  

           “Foolish girl,” Elliah sighed. Frigga walked into the throne room, escorted by Loki, who winked at Sigyn when he walked past. Some of the younger girls fawned when he winked and snickered amongst themselves.

           “O please,” one of them said and pointed back to Sigyn. “He only has eyes for his inamorata” Sigyn felt Elliah’s eyes burn into the back of her head.

           “ _Inamorata_? You?”

           “What else would I be?” Sigyn glared back and held up the ring in her necklace.

           “Your mother would be so disappointed with you.” Elliah held her gaze.

           “My mother is dead. You would be wise not to drag the memory of a woman I never knew into your arguments with me.”

           “I think you and I need to have a little chat. I think lunch would be perfectly fine.”

           “I believe that Loki already has something for him and me.” Sigyn turned to face the court again and wondered why Thor had not made an appearance.

           “LOKI!!!!!”

           ‘ _Well, that answers that.’_  Sigyn thought to herself as Thor walked in, a very blue Thor.

           “Why did you make your brother look like a Jotun?” Frigga asked the younger prince.

           “Just a bit of fun…” he smiled.

           “We’ll talk about your punishment later,” she whispered. “Thor take your seat. I’m sure it’s just a temporary prank from your brother.” Frigga again looked at Loki rolled her eyes and sighed.

           Their time at court was boring to say the least. Thankfully, there were not many cases or votes that had to be taken and they were able to leave early. Loki found a way to not run to Sigyn and drag her off. After they had changed out of their ceremonial clothes Loki had his horse saddled and Sigyn went to the kitchen to have a picnic packed.

           “How was court for you?” Loki helped Sigyn onto his horse then sat behind her.

           “I managed to irk Elliah, without trying!”

           “Dare I ask how?” He directed the horse out of the palace grounds and into the woods and towards the lake and stream.

           “Apparently she didn’t know until today that I’m your Inamorata. She was not pleased.” Sigyn sighed, “She wanted to have lunch with me.”

           “Are you going to?”

           “I’ll put it off as long as I can.” Loki stopped his horse and tied the reigns to a nearby tree while Sigyn spread the blanket out on the ground and started setting the food out. They sat by the lake and ate in peace, laughing at stories that they had heard. When they had finished Loki started taking his clothes off and jumped into the lake.

           “Are you going to join me?”

           “Of course,” Sigyn gladly peeled her dress off and jumped into the cool water. After a while Loki leaned back against a stone and she straddled his stomach. His hands wandered up to cup her breasts and started to massage them.

           “I hope you don’t mind if I take some time to truly explore your body.”

           “Oh please do,” she leaned forward to kiss him which he happily returned. He let her full breasts rest in his large hands as he rolled her nipples between his thumb and index finger. She moaned as he started kissing down her neck, nipping at her collar bones before traveling down and pressed kisses to the swells of her breasts. He traced circles around her areolas, which made Sigyn squirm with anticipation, before finally drawing her nipples into his mouth. He let his teeth graze her breasts all the while gauging her reactions. She moaned without reservation as he kept playing with her body, eventually, he slipped a hand between her legs.

           “Please Loki, stop torturing me.”

           “Patience my sweet, this is all about you. However, I would love to watch you fall apart.” She writhed as his ministrations intensified, she felt her thighs and stomach tense as her walls spasmed and she cried out his name in her pleasure. Sigyn opened her eyes and held his gaze as she slid down his toned stomach and impaled herself on him. His mouth fell open as she rolled her hips over his shaft, he let his hands rest on her hips and subtly guided her movements. She leaned forward and bit his left nipple, and was rewarded with him arching his back to her touch. Loki looked at her with hooded eyes and thrust up into her. Sigyn shuddered as she felt another orgasm rock through her core, after she came down from her high Loki thrust into her with abandon seeking his own release. He pulled her against his chest as he stilled inside her and felt his member twitch and he spilled his seed into her. After he finally pulled out of her they swam for a bit longer before a guard came and told Loki that Frigga and Odin wanted to talk to him. Sigyn was to join him in the meeting as well.

           Back in Odin’s chambers….

           “Loki, why did you make your brother look like a Jotun at court today?”

           “As I told Mother, it was all in good fun.”

           “I have tried to punish you as mildly as possible over your life. Kitchen chores, gardening, mechanics’ shop and you still find ways to cause mischief. Sigyn, however, seems to have outgrown her mischievousness.”

            _‘Ha, I’m just smart enough not to get caught.’_  She thought.

            _‘I heard that darling,’_  Loki replied telepathically. Causing Sigyn to smirk all the more.

           “We have decided that her propriety might rub off on you, if you two can’t be separated that is.” Odin signaled for Frigga to walk over, in her hands she held a pair of handcuffs. She placed one cuff on Loki’s wrist and one on Sigyn’s. “You two will be joined together like this for a month, no less, however if you continue to act out I will extend the month. You may leave.”  Sigyn and Loki bowed and exited.

           “Forcing them to spend time together? My, what torture that will be for them.” Frigga smiled, knowing her husband always had a reason.

           “They should consider it training for marriage.”

           “Marriage?” Frigga raised her eyes at Odin’s suggestion, “Do you know something that I don’t?”

           “No, of course not my wife, but we all know where that relationship has been headed since day one.”

 

________________________________________________________________

TITLE: Banished for Love  
CHAPTER NUMBER/ONE SHOT: 18  
AUTHOR: storylover92  
WHICH TOM/CHARACTER: Loki  
GENRE: smut  
CHAPTER SUMMARY: part 1 of Loki and Sigyn’s punishment, this will be pure unadulterated smut!!!!

RATING: M

Authors Notes: WARNING: this chapter may contain no plot, author is not responsible for ruined undergarments or damaged vibrators

********************************

           Cuffed-Night 1

           If it hadn’t been for magic getting dressed and undressed would have been impossible. Sigyn and Loki discovered very quickly that the simplest tasks would become well-thought out plans. He let her climb into bed first, then he slid up behind her and adjusted the cuffs as best as he could and let his arm wrap around her. Sigyn’s hand rested on top of his and she intertwined her fingers with his with a contented sigh.

           “Would you like to try something?” Loki whispered into her ear while his thumb ran back and forth over her sternum.

           “Hmm?”

           “Let your leg rest over my hip.” Sigyn complied and Loki slid between her and thrust against her clit. She moaned and let herself lean against his chest. He toyed with her opening, she was more than ready for him, but he loved feeling her squirm against him. His eyes slid closed as he slipped into her depths.

           “Oh! … _yesss,_ right there. Right. There.” Sigyn reached back and wrapped her fingers into his hair and pulled him into a kiss. He moved forward bracing his weight on his shackled hand and thrust into her with fervor. Her eyes rolled back as she moaned all the while Loki drove her closer to her release, he felt her walls tighten around him. Her back arched and she cried out, he kept thrusting at the same pace nowhere near his peak. He hiked Sigyn’s leg up to his shoulder, causing her to gasp at the deeper penetration. Loki was rewarded with her pleasured whimpers and pleas in his ear as she came again. Loki’s face was just above hers, Sigyn tucked a few strands of hair behind his ear and pulled his lips to hers. She let her tongue run along his bottom lip before kissing up his jaw to nibble on his earlobe. “Come my prince, let me see you come undone.”

           Her words became his downfall and he spilled into her, completely sated. They pulled the blankets back over themselves and rested against each other.

           “You said Elliah wanted to have lunch with you?”

           “Mmmhmm,”Sigyn nodded.

           “Let’s not put it off. She might behave if I’m there, and I know she would if Mother was there.”

           “Doubtful, but I could be wrong. Shall we wait till it’s almost the end of the month, and we’re more coordinated with this?” She tugged against her restraint.

           “I can agree to that.”

           The next morning they were woken up by Hilda, as she dropped off their breakfast and went about her typical routine. After she had left they got out of bed, thankfully Loki was able to catch her when she wobbled a bit.

           “Sorry, kind of a miracle that my legs work at all after last night.” She smiled up at him as they walked to the washroom. Loki grabbed the tray of cut fruit and set it down by the tub. He settled into the tub before helping her in and letting her lay back against his chest. Loki started kissing her neck, with his free hand he grazed his nails across the sides of her breasts then slowly moved it down. She moaned and spread her legs until her knees rested on the insides of Loki’s legs. He took the opportunity to move his legs inside of hers and open her up more, he spread her lips and flicked her clit before sliding his fingers into her. He was rewarded by her moans as she felt the warm water caress her sensitive skin. When she was on the cusp of her release he stopped. Sigyn groaned and looked back to glare at him, she never had a problem letting her when she wasn’t pleased with him. Loki laughed a little before lifting her up and sliding into her, which is when his chuckle turned into a groan. Sigyn braced her hands on the sides of the tub and rolled her hips against him. He grabbed her hips with his uncuffed hand and guided her to bounce on him. Before long they were both at their peak, just waiting to go over.

           “Come for me darling, I can’t hold on much longer,” He rasped into her ear. She cried out as her walls spasmed around him. He spilled into her just moments later. Loki wrapped his arm around her and pulled her back against him as their breathing slowed. He lightly bit her shoulder as she reached for a piece of melon to feed to him.

           “Ahhh, we should probably get ready. After all, the water is getting cold.” Sigyn sighed as she started to stand up.

           “Well, what’s left of it.” Sigyn got out first, however, when Loki got out and went to reach for a towel her feet went out from under her on the slick stone of the floor, Loki fell to his knees beside her.

           “Are you alright?”

           “Oh, Dear Mischief, I should be asking you that. After all, you’re the one that’s changed to a klutz.”

           “You’re not a klutz.”

           “Then how did I trip on that huge pile of air last week?”

           “I had forgotten about that.” He smiled at her and helped her up.

______________________________________________________________________________

TITLE: Banished for Love  
CHAPTER NUMBER/ONE SHOT: 19  
AUTHOR: storylover92  
WHICH TOM/CHARACTER: Loki  
GENRE: Drama  
CHAPTER SUMMARY: Asha chapter!

RATING: M

Warnings:

********************************

           “Welcome to Asgard my ladies,” Heimdall greeted the two women that had arrived in his observatory. “Asha is expecting you.”

           “Thank you Sir.” They said in unison and started walking down the bridge to a cottage on the shore.

*****************

           “According to Sigyn, Elliah was…less than pleased about Sigyn and Loki’s true relationship status.”  Frigga paused, “Why  _does_  she hate you so much? You all seemed to get along as kids.”

           Asha sighed, “Several things happened. The first was that Hashel chose Yenti over her, and no other king or prince would have her. At the time I was what you would call a priestess, as was Elliah. I was a champion of the stadiums, taking down whatever beast they sent out to me. There were so many requests for my hand that my father finally requested I leave Joto’s monument…”

           “That’s right the Ancient Titians we’re not worshiped, only remembered.” Frigga took a sip of her warm chocolate.

           “Exactly. My father chose several suitors, among them was a BloodWar Titan, Shecke, Elliah’s older brother. He and I started out alright, but over time he thirsted for war, as was the nature of his kind. After being in the midst of battle for many years he lost his empathy and the lives of others were meaningless to him. There is only one thing that can be done when that happens.” Asha paused to take a breath, looking out the window.

           “Assassination.”

           “Exactly, I was the one they always called when that happened. I was not allowed to say ‘no’ for any reason. And so came the death of my first husband, Elliah never forgave me for what happened. Then when it came time for Yenti to choose an advisor and confidante she chose me. Elliah was not pleased. Snide comments between the two of us never helped, nor did my ‘jumping from happiness to happiness’ as she put it.”

           “It’s a sad thing when things fall apart like that.” Frigga ate a few more bites of her lunch.

           “Oddly enough I used to find great humor in it, but I wasn’t living in figurative exile at the time either. However, it’s giving me time which might provide me with valuable information. I’ll know soon enough though, when two of my daughters get here.”

           “Two titan-children in Asgard? Odin will be thrilled, do I need to let the kitchens know to put a feast together?” Frigga paused, “Though I’m sure that he’ll want them to stay away from Loki.”

           “I’ll be keeping them from the palace as a whole. If Elliah doesn’t know that will be for the better.” Asha looked at the queen across the table and gave her a warm closed-lipped smile when there was a soft knock on the door. “Dalushia! Truné!” Asha stepped forward and hugged them. Dalushia had her mother’s black hair and fair complexion, while Truné was so blonde her hair was nearly white and her skin was tan. However, they both shared Asha’s green eyes, even if Truné’s were frosted over.

           “So, you are the famous Frigga,” Truné said.

           “Yes, I am. Are…you a seer?” Frigga was stunned by their beauty, but especially Truné’s.  

           “When the fortune strikes me,” she smiled.

           “And you are Dalushia? My you look like your mother.”

           “Thank you Your Majesty.”

           “Dalushia is one of Alfheim’s royal librarians,” Asha beamed with motherly pride.

           “I also work at Xandar’s Core library on occasion.”

           “Well, I’m sure you have a great deal of catching up to do. I’ll take my leave, Asha.”

           “I will see you in the future I’m sure.” Asha escorted Frigga to the door and saw her off.

           “So, my precious daughters, what have you found out about dearest Elliah.”

           “Between several of Truné’s visions and a variety of paperwork I’ve found at the two libraries, you’re right. Something doesn’t line up about the accounts of the Otherlendie war.” Dalushia paused, “Truthfully, if the information on the Otherland’s defenses you gave me is accurate the war never should have happened. At least not like it did.”

           “I don’t want to ask this next question, but…. I need to know. How many of your siblings made it out of the Otherlands?” Truné dropped her gaze to the center of the table at her mother’s question.

           “We’re,” she began. “We’re not sure. Personally, I’ve lost contact with most of them. And in the case of Laufey, we never knew them.”

           “That’s what I was afraid of,” Asha nodded her head and she began looking over the paperwork as Dalushia made dinner.

 ___________________________________________________________________

TITLE: Banished for Love  
CHAPTER NUMBER/ONE SHOT: 20  
AUTHOR: storylover92  
WHICH TOM/CHARACTER: Loki  
GENRE: Drama/smut  
CHAPTER SUMMARY: Loki and Sigyn, and Elliah

RATING: M

Warnings:

********************************

           The month of Loki’s punishment was nearly over.

           “We’re still having lunch with Elliah, right?”

           “Yes. Regrettably.”

           “Hmmm, should I make you glow more than you usually do? Surely that would agitate her to no end.” Loki picked her up and her legs instinctively wrapped around his slim hips as he carried her over to the bed.

           “That sounds delightful, though we will have to be quick.” She smiled up at him and he rolled his eyes.

           “I hate how often we have to rush, I want one full day and night where I lock that door to the world and all I do is make you mine,” he laid her back on the bed. “Again, and again and again.”  Loki punctuated those words with kisses along her collarbones. She arched into his touch and moaned as his hand caressed her skin. He tweaked one of her nipples with his thumb and index finger and drew her other nipple into his mouth causing her to moan and arch further off the bed. He drug his cuffed hand between her legs and as he was about to circle her clit Sigyn placed her hand over his and started directing his movements. She pulled him into a deep kiss as she silently taught him where to press, pinch and flick. He knelt on the floor between her legs that hung off the side of the bed and drug his tongue up the length of her slit then gently nibbled on her clit before letting his tongue dip into her. He used his free arm to pin her hips down and with his cuffed hand entwined his fingers with hers.

           “Loki, please…  _please,”_  she begged. He smiled against her and sucked on her clit, finally he felt her legs stiffen as she cried out with her first orgasm. He stood and she couldn’t help but let her aze drop to his stiff member, nearly purple with desire and a bead of precum on its tip. He took himself in hand and guided himself into her. Her eyes rolled closed as he fully seated himself against her back wall. Loki bent down to bite her ear as he rolled his hips.

           “So tight my sweet Sigyn,” he rasped into her ear. She groaned in response and let her nails dig into the skin on his back. She rolled her hips to meet his thrusts, both of them clawing at each other like animals. “Come for me again, I can’t hang on much longer.”  Sigyn let herself relax and felt the pleasure overcome her and crash through her system. With the strongest of her spasms he released into her, he slowed his thrusts as they came down from their highs. His forehead rested against hers as they caught their breaths.

           “You look gorgeous my love,” Loki whispered as he kissed her. She deepened the kiss before breaking the connection.

           “We should get dressed. If we aren’t dressed properly Elliah will raise hell and that will make lunch just  _that_  more unbearable.” Sigyn pushed him up and started pulling a dress out of the wardrobe and he grabbed one of his more casual armors.

           “Is she really that bad?” He looked over at her and she replied with a cocked eyebrow. “Right, sorry I asked.”

           “Any chance your mother could drop by? Early on?”

           “Doubtful. I believe she has committee meetings all day.” Loki fastened several buckles and helped Sigyn tie up her bodice. She started doing her hair and make-up and Loki sat back with a book. After ten minutes he called out, “Sijy, one you are beautiful by just waking up two if you take any longer we’ll be late and three I’ve nearly finished a book you’re taking so long! And four, you. Are. Stunning. Quit messing with perfection!”

           “Fiiiine,” Sigyn grabbed her shawl and they left for the garden terrace where they were to meet Elliah.

****************

           “Hello, Sigyn!” Elliah greeted far too brightly. “Loki. How lovely to see you again.”

           “Elliah,” they greeted in unison. Loki and Sigyn took their seats and let the servants serve the food and pour the mead. Once the servants had left Elliah sighed the way only a stuck up woman of privilege could pull off.

           “Sigyn,” she looked down her nose. “I  _was_ hoping to have this conversation with just you and I, but since that’s not the case I’ll skip the pleasantries and preamble.”

           “You? Pleasant?” scoffed Loki, nearly making Sigyn spit out her wine. Loki leveled his glare with Elliah’s.

           “As I was saying. Sigyn I think it would be wise if you broke  _this,_ ” she waggled her finger between them. “Off. Now.”

           “Why?”

           “Don’t you see, he’s just using you for his own gratification? Sooner or later he’ll cheat on you.”

           “Loki,” Sigyn looked over at him.

           “Yes, Sijy?”

           “Do you plan on cheating on me?”

           “No.”

           “No desire to?”

           “None.” With his final answer Sigyn looked back at Elliah with a triumphant smirk.

           “What did you expect the Prince of Lies to say Dear Girl?” Elliah scoffed.

           “He wouldn’t dare lie to me. After all, he knows how to put his silvertongue to better use around me.” Sigyn gave her a knowing smirk as she took a bite of roast. Elliah balked at Sigyn’s boldness.

           “I never…” she started.

           “That’s a pity.” Loki cut her off, when Elliah gave him a confused look. He rolled his eyes, “From what I can tell Sigyn finds it quite…pleasurable.”

           “Sick little bastard.” She spat. “Sigyn, this ends or…”

           “Oh good, there you are!” Frigga walked onto the small terrace. “I thought I would stop by and unlock the cuffs.”

           “Finally,” they both sighed. The metal had been irritating her skin and he wanted full use of both of his hands for his own pursuits. Frigga chuckled and handed the cuffs to the guard that had come along with her.

           “So,” she sat down. “How has this been going?”

           “Loki and I or lunch?”

           “Lunch.” Frigga smiled at the young mage-titan. Sigyn in turn looked over at Elliah, Frigga looked over at the other woman as well.

           “Well, you see Your Majesty, I was just telling Sigyn that she could end this little…arrangement or I would.”

           “I see.” Frigga said. “Loki, Sigyn, why don’t you leave us. I think this is a conversation best left for Elliah and myself.”

           “Thank you! Come on, Loki, I hear the library calling our names!” Sigyn drug Loki away to explore the tomes in the deepest corners of the archives.

            “I told you Elliah, they are happy. They love each other. They will stay together as long as they want. And, I cannot stress this enough, you  _will_  leave them alone.” Frigga’s expression was hard as Elliah chuckled.

           “We will see Allmother.” Elliah stood up and started to leave.

           “Know this Elliah, I have no problem banishing you. None, and I have no problem finding the smallest charge against you. You will leave them alone or I will send you back to the ruins of the Otherlands and whatever horrors still live there.” Elliah’s blood ran cold with the queen’s words. “If they want to marry they will marry and if they want children they will have those children in peace. Without your interference.”

           “And when those children are born with red eyes and blue skin?”

           “Asha will be welcomed back into the palace to help teach Loki and Sigyn how to take care of Jotun-Titan children.”

           “And  _then_  will you tell him what he really is?”

           “We would tell them both. Before they marry.”

_____________________________________________________________

TITLE: Banished for Love  
CHAPTER NUMBER/ONE SHOT: 21  
AUTHOR: storylover92  
WHICH TOM/CHARACTER: Loki  
GENRE: Drama/smut  
CHAPTER SUMMARY: Loki and Sigyn…and whatever other characters meander into the story

RATING: M

Warnings:

********************************

           Loki knocked on his mother’s door and entered her chambers.                            

           “Is everything alight Loki? You look very pale.” Frigga looked at him as he struggled to find the words and picked at the palm of his hand. A nervous habit he’d never been able to break.

           “I,” he started. “I wanted to let you know that I am planning on proposing to Sigyn. Tonight, before the of-age ceremonies.” He looked at his mother to find her smiling at him.

           “Do you have her pendent yet?” She stood up and moved to her jewelry chest and pulled out a pendent.

           “I have the ring for her necklace, but not the actual gem yet.”

           “Good, this belongs to you. Asha left it here to give to you, though she never said why.” Loki took the little gold gem encrusted orb from Frigga. “I think she’d be very happy if you used it as Sigyn’s betrothal stone.”

           “I think she would be too.” He wrapped his fingers around it before putting it into his breast pocket. “Thank you.” Frigga hugged her son and sent him off.

****************

           “You look beautiful Princess Otherlendie,” the seamstress was doing her final alterations on her dress for the coming out ball.

           “Thank you for making it in Prince Loki’s colors, I think it will be a pleasant surprise for him.” Sigyn turned in the mirror and admired the gown that draped over her curves.

           “I  _hate_  dresses! Why can’t I just wear my armor?” Sif groaned from the other side of the room.

           “Because we have to be,” Sigyn held up her hand so her little finger was high in the air and batted her eye lashes. In a higher tone ‘snooty’ tone she said, “The epitome of Ladies of the Court.”

           Sif laughed and took up the same stance and tone.

           “We must be graceful, well-mannered in tongue and behavior, and must always prove ourselves to be the model young wives we are to be.”

           “Girls!” The seamstress admonished.

           “Graceful and well-behaved? So much for my chances!” Sigyn laughed.

           “Oh please, Prince Loki will propose. Who else would he take to be his wife?”

           “Lorelei has certainly been wanting for her chance!” Sigyn couldn’t help the jab at the absent lady, causing Sif to snort.

           “Riiiight…” she said and both girls broke down in peals of laughter.

           “Alright Princess, I have everything I need to finish your dress. Are you sure you want something so simple though? No beading? No embroidery?”

           “No, thank you. I think that would be…ostentatious.” The seamstress helped Sigyn out of the dress and she changed back into her long skirt, one of Loki’s tunics and tied a belt around her waist. She left the fitting area and started wandering around the palace. As she wandered by the training grounds she saw Loki and Thor sparring.

           “There’s your girl Loki. Want me to let you win?” Thor winked and thrust his sword which Loki blocked as he scowled at his brother.

           “My tricks will serve me well enough,  _brother_.” Loki waved his hand as Thor lunged causing him to fall flat on his face. Fandral and Volstag laughed.

           “He got you well that time Thor!” Fandral called out.

           “Yes, all some of have are tricks.” Thor started to get up only to have Loki kick him in the ribs and putting his sword to his throat.

           “Whatever it takes,” Loki moved his sword away from his brother’s throat then left the training grounds. He wrapped his arms around Sigyn before kissing her deeply.

           “What do you think she sees in him?” Volstag asked. “Or, for that matter, what he sees in her.”

           “She’s cute. And smart from what I know,” Fandral offered.  

           “You don’t feel her seidr rolling off of her in waves?” Hogun offered. “She’s Otherlendie, you know what beings come from there.”

           “She’s awfully small to be a titan don’t you think?” Volstag said. “And why are we standing around here? To the ale!”  The group of four men started walking in the direction of the nearest tavern.

           “What do you think it is Thor? You know Loki best,” Fandral prodded.

           “She is attractive and smart. I would not turn down a maiden like her, it was never a mystery why those two are together. They were raised that way.”

**********************

           “I have some things to prepare for tonight. Meet me at the stables in two hours,” Loki kissed her again then walked off in the direction of the kitchens. He spun on his heel, “By the way, that is a lovely tunic.”

           “I agree, its owner may never get it back.” She smiled and headed back to his rooms. Of course he didn’t tell her what to wear, she took the safe option and put on some summer riding clothes. Then went down to the stables to wait for Loki.

Loki was pleased to find Sigyn waiting for him on his horse’s back. He tied the pack from the kitchen onto the saddle and then mounted the steed himself. They rode out to a clearing in the woods, Loki dismounted and tied his horse up to a tree and helped her down.

“Ahhh, where we had our first kiss!” She pinched his cheek, “And here I thought you weren’t sentimental.”

“Just spread out the blanket and we’ll eat.” Sigyn laughed and started getting everything set up. Then they ate, and laughed and talked. They stayed there in the woods well past sunset and started looking at the stars and nebulas. Loki sat cross-legged with Sigyn in his lap and his arms casually wrapped around her.

“I have a question for you…”

“Hmmm?” Sigyn turned to face him.

“I…I could say a lot of things but in the end I need to know…Will you be my wife?” Loki pulled out the new ring for Sigyn’s necklace and held it in front of her.

“Yes!” Sigyn kissed him and simultaneously knocked him to the ground. Loki pulled away just long enough to put the ring in her necklace then pulled her back down to kiss her further. Before they really knew what happened half of their clothes were scattered around them. He kissed his way up her jaw and sucked on her ear lobe while massaging her breasts. She let her nails drag down his back and grabbed his ass as he ground his hips into her. She shoved his pants down his legs as he worked her skirts off, all the while sucking on her nipples. His hands moved to massage her ass and her legs opened more for him.

“Would you like to try something new?” He ground himself against her causing her to whimper.

“What did you have in mind?”

“Get on your hands and knees.” Sigyn complied kneeling with her ass towards him. He lined himself up at her entrance and slowly pushed in. He slowly started thrusting into her, relishing how tight she was.

“Loki, please take me harder,” Sigyn moaned. He pulled out to the tip and slammed into her pushing the air from her lungs. He kept thrusting into her as hard as he could and picked up the pace. “Oh, OH yes! Right there!” She kept moaning his name like a prayer and started pushing back against him. He could feel her beginning to spasm around him and he leaned down to mold himself to her back and bit her ear.

“Come for me my love. Let me feel you fall apart around me,” he rasped into her ear. Loki felt her tighten and milk him as he spilled into her. They stayed like that trying to catch their breaths, finally Loki pulled out of her and wrapped his arms around her, keeping her close.

“We should probably get back to the palace. People will be looking for us.”

“Or we could stay here,” he offered. “Spend the night in the woods, under the stars, and just the two of us.”

“Heaven forbid that your brother finds us out here,” Sigyn laughed causing Loki to groan. “Plus, we have that oh-so-wonderful celebration to attend tomorrow. Something about us coming of age.” Again Loki groaned and pulled himself up and helped her up as well. They dressed, packed and remounted Loki’s horse and headed back to the palace.

_____________________________________________________

TITLE: Banished for Love  
CHAPTER NUMBER/ONE SHOT: 22  
AUTHOR: storylover92  
WHICH TOM/CHARACTER: Loki  
GENRE: Drama/smut  
CHAPTER SUMMARY: the next morning

RATING: M

Warnings:

********************************

           Loki woke up to see morning light streaming into his windows, Sigyn was curled on her side with her head on his chest. Today they would be presented to the whole of Asgard as being of age and their betrothal would be announced. He, for one, did not see the point in drawing out their engagement. He had every intention of marrying her quickly and starting a family, to the point where all of the other seven bedrooms in the corridor had kids in them. He ran his hand up and down her side causing her to squirm and sigh.

           “Good morning,” she smiled sleepily up at him.

           “Indeed it is.” He pulled her close and kissed her forehead, “We should get up and get ready. I’m sure your maid will be wanting to fuss over your hair for an hour and your cosmetics for another.” Sigyn sighed and drug herself out of bed and went down the hall to ‘her’ bedroom where her maid was already checking the dress to make sure it didn’t have any wrinkles. Loki was wrong, sort of, Sigyn’s maid didn’t fuss over her hair for an hour…she fussed over it for two. And her cosmetics took an hour and a half, much to her dismay but finally she was deemed presentable. Her dress was buttoned up the back and her off-the-shoulder cape spread out beautifully behind her, her make-up was simple yet elegant. Which was a stark contrast to her espresso hair, which was twisted into an elaborate up-do with gold chain ornaments hanging down tastefully here and there.

           “Are you ready Princess?” The maid asked. When Sigyn nodded she was escorted down to the hall where all of the other girls were getting into line so they could go down the stairs into the throne room. Sigyn was one of the youngest there, and so she was last in line, once the ladies’ order was determined the men were lined up to match them, especially if a betrothal was to be announced. While standing on the stairs the men would try to get a peak of the woman they would escorting to present to Odin and Frigga.

           Loki beamed when he saw Sigyn in his colors, but they both refrained from any public displays of affection. Their names were announced to the hall, but Loki would also have to reiterate the same information at the foot of the dais, it was a tradition that he had never understood.

           “Your Majesty, I am Loki Odinson. And this is Sigyn Hasheldottir, Crown Princess of the Otherlands and my betrothed. We ask for your blessing, Father.” Odin and Frigga beamed at their youngest son’s announcement.

           “My son, I am happy to give you my blessing. May your union be blessed for the whole of your lives.” No sooner had Odin finished his statement then Elliah stood up and stormed down to the happy couple.

           “I object! By Otherlendie law it is the bride’s parents who give the blessing, and I am the closest that Sigyn has to that.” She took a breath, “I do not give her my blessing and forbid this union!”  

Odin looked at her hard, “Elliah, Frigga, Loki and Sigyn please come to my chambers. We will discuss this further. May everyone enjoy the festivities of tonight and celebrate the youth that we are reminded of.”

“Why do you forbid this union? Who would you have her marry instead?” Odin asked as he sat down at the table in his chambers along with Frigga and Elliah. Loki and Sigyn stood to the side, almost against the wall.

“I would have her marry Thor. What is left of the Otherlands can be ruled from here, and what could be better than uniting those kingdoms through Thor and Sigyn?”

“Uniting them through Loki and I.”

“I see nothing wrong with it,” Frigga began. “Loki will be an advisor, at least, to Thor when he takes the throne and Sigyn’s champion in the Otherlands. It would allow them the ease of a comfortable married life. And lots of grandchildren I hope.” Frigga smiled at them, causing Sigyn to blush.

“I also know that Thor would not be adverse to such a union. I warrior king with a mage wife, no different than you and Frigga Your Majesty.”

“While either of my son’s would be a good match for Sigyn, I think she has made her choice clear. She will marry Loki.”

“And I forbid it! By Otherlendie law women of noble birth have no say in who their first husband is.”

“This is Asgard!” Odin roared.

“Yet she was never made a citizen of Asgard! She is under Otherlendie law, and therefore will marry who I deem fit!” Elliah stormed out of Odin’s chambers.  Odin looked at the young lovers with a great deal of sympathy.

“I am sorry. I tried, but she’s right Sigyn, because of your title we did not make you a citizen here. Now, I wish I had.”

 

Later that night…

“Come with me,” Frigga whispered. She took Thor, Loki and Sigyn to the shore, to a small cabin where the queen knocked.

“Asha, is Truné still here?”

“Yes, why?” Asha saw Loki and Sigyn behind Frigga. “Loki? Sigyn? My you’ve grown! Do you remember me?”

“Yes, Ashie, we remember.” Loki was cut off as Asha hugged her blood son for the first time in centuries. Then she saw Sigyn’s necklace.

“You’re betrothed!” She hugged Sigyn, “I had always hoped that you two would marry!”

“That’s what we came here about. Elliah is forbidding the union, and found a loophole in the laws. We were hoping that Truné could officiate a very small wedding that will be binding by Otherlendie law.”

“I would be happy to,” Truné stood in the doorway. “Do you have any symbols of union that I can bless?”

“My necklace?” Sigyn said. Loki struggled for something, then he remembered the gold band in his breast plate.

He pointed to it and said, “All I have is this.”

“Both will work.” They handed the items to her and she walked to the water. She whispered prayers as she rinsed them in the sea.

“The vows are similar in many realms, so do not be alarmed if they sound familiar to you. They will be binding all the same.” She took a breath as Loki and Sigyn stood in front of her, Thor stood to Loki’s right and Frigga to Sigyn’s left. “Loki repeat after me…”

“Always I am here, Sigyn; when clouds hide the face of the Moon, Lost for a spell in darkness We know its brilliance still glows. Constant in mystery, Its beauty cast upon us, We walk side by side; Our journey together. Constant as the sea, As the sun, And the moon Is my love for you.” Loki placed her necklace back around her neck.

“My love for you, Loki, Is steadfast. Unwavering, timeless… And forever. As the sea slowly slips upon the shore, So will I always hold you dear; As the sun appears with every dawn, So will my love always shine on you. Constant will I promise To respect and honor you, To encourage your dreams, Conscious of your desires. Constant will my compassion And kindness be In times of frustration And in fear.” Sigyn placed the gold band back onto his breastplate.

“Loki Odinson, you may now kiss your wife.” Truné at them.  Loki kissed her chastely, and let his forehead rest against the top of her forehead. Asha let tears fall down her face freely, as she watched her son say his vows from the porch of her cabin. After a moment they all started walking back towards the palace and Truné back to the cabin.

__________________________________________________________________________

TITLE: Banished for Love  
CHAPTER NUMBER/ONE SHOT: 23  
AUTHOR: storylover92  
WHICH TOM/CHARACTER: Loki  
GENRE: Drama/smut  
CHAPTER SUMMARY:

RATING: M

Warnings:

********************************

“Come here wife of mine.” Loki pulled a giggling Sigyn close to him. They had already shed their clothes and Sigyn willingly straddled his hips and ground against his hardening length. She smiled and pulled out a piece of rope.

“I recall telling you once that I wanted to tie you to your bed.” She pulled his hands up to the headboard and tied his wrists to the iron work.  He tugged against his bonds to no avail, he was at Sigyn’s mercy. Not that he minded. She continued to roll her hips along his length and would let his head tease her entrance but refused to sink down onto him.

“Sigyn, please? Haven’t I endured enough?” He smiled up at her, both knowing full well that if he really wanted free the rope would have been torn by now. She kissed him as she sank down onto him, slowly she started to bounce on his cock. His feet peddled for purchase against the mattress to thrust up into her. Sigyn grabbed the top of the headboard, which Loki took full advantage of as he drew one of her nipples into his mouth. They were reduced to moaning and grunting as they both sought their peaks. She started to feel the tell-tale tightening in her stomach and thighs, she relaxed into the pleasure and tightened around him. He tore the ropes and grabbed the back of her neck while he wrapped his other arm around her waist and pulled her down to his chest. He thrust into her as hard as he could seeking his own release. He felt his cock twitch and coated her walls with his seed, at the same time she screamed against his neck as she came again. Sigyn fell asleep before he even pulled out of her, Loki looked at his sleeping bride and gave her a sad smile. He hated that they had basically eloped, that he hadn’t had the chance to see her walk down the great hall in some ridiculous dress that would pale in comparison to her beauty. But what was done was done, though he couldn’t help but think it had been just a little too easy.

******************

“Why did you take me with you?” Thor asked.

“Because I thought that Loki would want his brother there with him. And, I needed you to know that they are married. Elliah is still going to try to have the two of you marry. Your father and I will try to talk her out of it but…” Frigga let her statement hang in the air.

“But Elliah isn’t going to want to accept it.” Thor paused, “What could she do to Sigyn, truthfully?”

“Nothing, as long as she doesn’t break any laws.”

“Sigyn? Break a law? I didn’t know that was possible.”

“Normally,” Frigga sighed. “It wouldn’t be. But Elliah will twist it so Sigyn is the guilty party, and if she continues to drag Otherledie law into this then the situation changes entirely. Otherlendie parents were notorious for being strict in terms of their children’s marriage.”

**********************

               “That is a beautiful dress!” Elliah exclaimed as Sigyn stood in a wedding dress, glaring at the mirror. Frigga had failed in deterring Elliah’s plans for Sigyn to marry Thor, so now the wedding was being planned. Odin, Frigga, Loki and Thor all knew that Sigyn would say no, but they decided to let Elliah have her little fantasy.

               “It’s gotti,” Sigyn shot back.

               “Elegant.” Elliah smoothed out the dress, Sigyn would occasionally flinch at the contact.

               “Ostentatious!” At this point Frigga was trying not to laugh.

               “Oh well! Just think in a few days you will be married, and the future queen of Asgard!”

               “Uh-huh,” Sigyn rolled her eyes for the hundredth time.

                _‘Just let her have her little fantasy and she’ll let it go eventually.’_

_____________________________________________________________________

TITLE: Banished for Love  
CHAPTER NUMBER/ONE SHOT: 24  
AUTHOR: storylover92  
WHICH TOM/CHARACTER: Loki  
GENRE: Drama/smut  
CHAPTER SUMMARY:

RATING: M

Warnings:

********************************

               All of the nobles and their families gathered and settled into their seats in the throne room, awaiting the bride that would walk down the aisle. Loki stood beside Thor, dressed in their finest garments.

               “I’m sorry Brother,” Thor whispered to Loki as they both faced the throne, backs to the crowd. Odin looked at his youngest son with a great amount of sympathy, not realizing what his wife had done.  Suddenly, the crowd stood and a hush fell over them as Sigyn entered the hall. She walked with her chin held high, her mother’s crown on her head and staff in her hand in lieu of flowers. She presented herself as the Otherlendie queen, despite still being the princess. She had never been fond of fluffy skirts, beading or ruffles, all of which Elliah had insisted on. She still wore her necklace from Loki, which caused some very very quiet whispers throughout the crowd. Finally, she stood at the foot of Odin’s dais and awaited the vows that she would not agree to.

               “Please, be seated. We welcome you all today to celebrate the joyous occasion of my eldest son’s marriage to the crown princess of the Otherlands.” Odin paused. “Sigyn, do you love my son?”

               “Not in the way a wife should love a husband.”

               “Will you take him to be your husband? Do you willingly become his queen?”

               “I do not do so willingly, your majesty.” Sigyn still held her chin high.

               “Do you take him to be your king and your husband?”

               “I cannot take him as a husband. I am already married.” Sigyn smiled at her words knowing what would happen next.

               “WHAT!?!?!” Elliah roared and stormed into the middle of the aisle. “Married? When?”

               “The same night as the of-age ball.” Sigyn stepped down from the dais and held her hand out sending Elliah flying back and pinning her against the wall. A humorless smile spread across her face. “Now, about you. Quite frankly I’ve had it with you Elliah.” Her eyes changed to nebulas and galaxies and Loki rushed forward just as she was going to close Elliah’s windpipe.

               “Sigyn, if you kill her…even my lies cannot stop any punishment that would befall you.” His words were enough to snap her out of it, her eyes changed back to their typical hazel.

               “Sigyn, Loki, Elliah, Frigga… My chambers now.” Odin then addressed the guests, “Please, go enjoy the feast and be merry this day!”

************************

               “Who married them?” Odin demanded.

               “Truné, Asha’s daughter, a priestess of the Otherlands.” Frigga stepped in, “Thor was there as a witness though he did not have an active role. Which means that he can go about his day.” She gave Thor a pointed look and smiled as he left.

               “So, you defied me?” Elliah was livid and sore from being thrown against a stone wall.

               “I did what was best.” Frigga and Elliah were practically nose to nose.

               “Pity she threw me against a wall isn’t it? I believe by Otherlendie law…”

               “Enough with Otherlendie law!” roared Sigyn.

               “…By Otherlendie law I can choose her punishment.” She was practically prancing around the room.

               “And what would that be Elliah?” Odin was tired of her and contemplating what would happen if his spear ran her through.

               “Banishment. For 300 years, beginning tomorrow. Oh, and without her magic.”

_____________________________________________________________________

TITLE: Banished for Love  
CHAPTER NUMBER/ONE SHOT: 25  
AUTHOR: storylover92  
WHICH TOM/CHARACTER: Loki  
GENRE: Drama/smut  
CHAPTER SUMMARY:

RATING: M

Warnings:

********************************

               “We could run away and hide,” Loki pulled her close on the lounge on his balcony.

               “They would find us, then the punishment would be far worse.” She buried her face against his neck and cried. They had never been apart for more than a few days.

               “Hey, hey, hey. No, no tears not tonight.” Loki wiped a few tears off of her cheeks and pushed her hair behind her ear. Then he pushed himself off of the lounge and walked over to his door which he then locked. “I told you, I wanted to lock that door and be with you. No hurries, no problems, just us.” He took her hands in his and guided her to his bed. She laid back as he settled on top of her, they entwined their fingers and he rolled his hips against her. They made love the rest of that day, night and well into the early morning as many times as they could.

               Loki and Sigyn were roused from sleep by knocking on the door from the guards that were supposed to escort Sigyn to the bifrost. She dressed in armor, reminiscent of Loki’s, woven black leather, green wool and gold accents.

               Thor, Lady Sif, the Warriors Three, Frigga, Odin and several others had gathered in Heimdall’s observatory. Gold bands were placed on her wrists and ankles to bind her magic.

               “Sigyn,” Odin began, despite not wanting to. “Do you acknowledge your wrong doing?”

               “Yes Your Majesty.”

               “I therefore banish you to go where you will.” Odin nodded to have Heimdall start the bifrost when Elliah stepped in.

               “I think you should follow the tradition of the Otherlands, and jump,” Elliah smiled as her words made Sigyn’s stomach drop. Loki turned her around, wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead.

               “You’ll be fine you have your staff, you’ll still be able to open portals.” Loki then silenced his voice and projected thoughts to her. ‘You get somewhere safe and you stay there! Make a home and I’ll try to join you as soon as possible. I’ll keep your heart…’

               “I keep it with mine,” she whispered. Sigyn then walked to the opening of the observatory. Elliah stood nearby smiling smugly. “I only hope that someday I will have the great opportunity to rob your lungs of air.”

               “That’s a tad dramatic, don’t you think?”

               “I see no difference in that versus this.” Sigyn then walked to the very edge and looked for a moment at how clear the nebulas were, then she looked down and saw just how dark and open an abyss could be. Then, as one tear ran down her face she stepped into nothing.

**********************

               Elliah opened the door.

               “You and your little daughter messed up my plans Asha.” Elliah looked around and realized she had been speaking to an empty room. So she ventured further into the cabin. “Asha? Come out, come out where ever you ar…OW!” Asha appeared to have come out of nowhere and punched Elliah in the face and broke her nose.

               “That was very clumsy of you Elliah, you know, to run right into my fist.” She then pulled a knife and held it to her throat.

               “Well go on, do it.”

               “Now you and I both know that if I was going to I already would have. I know enough to know that I shouldn’t kill you. Not yet at least.” Asha paused, “But know this Elliah, you step out of line and I will hunt you down. Or have you forgotten how distinct Titan blood smells and how the only two Titans left here in Asgard are you and me?”

               “What about your son?”

               “Smells of the snows of Jotunheim, he isn’t a full Titan like you and me.”

               “So tell me, oh Realm Titan of Jotunheim, what do you know?”

               “Everything. Every misdeed you’ve done and everything you tried to cover up. I know everything Elliah, it’s only a matter of time.”

               “It’s only a matter of time Asha, you can’t beat him…” Asha broke Elliah’s jaw.

               “I’ve never lost. Good bye Elliah, may the blood be drained from your heart.” She threw her out and onto the sand of the shore. In the process Elliah sprained her ankle and knee. So she limped back to the palace.

               “That was spirited Asha.” Frigga stepped around the door frame and smiled. She sat down and let Asha serve tea.

               “I’m just glad I have a witness.”  

_______________________________________________

TITLE: Banished for Love  
CHAPTER NUMBER/ONE SHOT: 26  
AUTHOR: storylover92  
WHICH TOM/CHARACTER: Loki  
GENRE: Drama/adventure  
CHAPTER SUMMARY: Oh, where, oh where has Sigyn gone

RATING: M

Warnings: storms on the horizon, please don’t hate me! Oh and keep in mind that at this point in the story Loki and Sigyn don’t know that Loki is a Jotun.

********************************

               Sigyn fell, the abyss consuming her and the light of the stars. Somehow she swung her staff and opened a portal. She fell to a new realm and, she hoped, a new life. She stumbled into a shop and saw a series of curious oddities and a man behind the counter.

               “What realm is this?”

               “Realm? Realm? Who uses that word in these parts?” The odd man spoke, then he saw her panicked state. “You are not from here are you?”

               Sigyn shook her head.

               “My poor dear, this is Xandar.”

               “And you?”

               “I am known as the broker? Miss, do you need help?” He came out from around the counter.

               “No, I think I know where I am now.” She took a step back as he leaned in.

               “This necklace, how much would you sell it for?”

               “I wouldn’t sell it. It’s my wedding necklace.”

               “It is so unique, may I take a closer look? What is that gem?”

               “I don’t know, a family heirloom that my husband got from his mother.”

               “And she’s from…”

               “Asgard.” Sigyn wanted to get out she had to get to the Nova Prime soon. There were things that she had to discuss.

               “It’s not possible. That stone isn’t of Asgard, nor is the filigree around it.” He furrowed his brow and shook his head. “This is a very ancient gem, Otherlendie in origin.” Sigyn froze at the phrase ‘Otherlendie’.  The broker rubbed his chin, deep in thought.

               “I’ll give you one-hundred million units for it!”

               “It’s not for sale. And I need to go.” Sigyn practically ran out of the door. She saw the Nova Corps tower in the distance and she started running to it. Xandarians never felt the need to be in a hurry, so being pushed aside by a running foreigner was not a favorable thing for anyone. But Sigyn had figured out that her parents’ palace had only been a few planets over, and Xandar had been part of their empire. She didn’t know if the Nova Prime would still honor the agreement but she had to try.

She burst through the doors. “I need to speak with the Nova Prime!”

“And who do you think you are?” The receptionist’s words dripped with indignation. Sigyn straightened herself.

“I am Sigyn Hasheldottir, princess of the Otherlands. And I would take council with the Nova Prime as soon as possible.” Sigyn stood tall with her chin up in pride of her title. The receptionist snorted.

“Take a seat  _princess_.”

Soon there was a very young woman at the front counter, “You said there was someone here…?” The receptionist pointed in Sigyn’s direction. The other woman walked over to her, “I’m the Nova Prime’s assistant, follow me.”

               They walked down a series of corridors and ended up in a medical room. “Please put your finger here.” The assistant pointed to a flat panel. Sigyn did as she was told.

               “Specimen: Female. Species: Titan. Origin: Morag.” The computer started relaying its analyses.

               “Morag?” Said one of the officers. “Wasn’t that place destroyed over 700 years ago.”

               “Pull it up on your screen.” The assistant was trying, and failing, to subtly move away from Sigyn.

               “Here it is. Morag, crown jewel of what used to be the Otherlendie Empire. It now lays in ruins, though some say that there is still treasure to be found in its temples and palaces.”

               “Who destroyed it?” Sigyn asked. Everyone stared at her in disbelief.

               “You’re  _from there_. Why don’t you know?” The assistant asked.

               “I was taken from there as an infant and raised in Asgard. I wasn’t taught much about the history of the Otherlands. Really only that my parents were Hashel and Yenti.” Everyone in the room went still.

               “Do we have any information that can prove that?” The Nova Prime walked into the room.

               “We’ll do a further DNA analysis. We know what kind of Titans Hashel and Yenti were…” The assistant looked out of the corner of her eye. “ _What_  are you doing?”

               “Making a miniature black hole,” Sigyn replied absentmindedly. The Nova Prime smiled.

               “I think we found the missing princess.”

 

               The Nova Prime walked Sigyn back to her office. “What brings you to Xandar, Your Majesty?”

               “Long story short, my guardian Elliah didn’t like that I married Prince Loki so she found a way to banish me from Asgard. For 300 years.” Sigyn shrugged. “I figured I’d put my time to good use and see what was left of my parents’ empire. And who will still respect any treaties that they had.”

               “Consider Xandar loyal to the former crown. I doubt you’ll have as much luck with the Kree though. Many of the other planets are dead or dying.”

               Sigyn stood in front of the Prime’s desk, “In that case Ma’am, may I ask what has killed so many people?”

               The Nova Prime sat back, “We don’t know as much as we would like but, we think that his name is Thanos.”

 ______________________________________________________

TITLE: Banished for Love  
CHAPTER NUMBER/ONE SHOT: 27  
AUTHOR: storylover92  
WHICH TOM/CHARACTER: Loki  
GENRE: Drama/adventure  
CHAPTER SUMMARY:

RATING: M

Warnings/notes: Gamora, from GotG, is from Zen-Whoberi in the comics.

********************************

               Sigyn had been in Xandar for six months and was going stir crazy. Normally, Loki would have calmed her down. Or fucked her thoroughly that she would have been sleep deprived. She had seen the whole of the city and the better part of their small planet and there wasn’t much to do. They were a very materialistic, stuffy society that did not care nor rely on magic. Granted she had jumped back into the main part of the Yggdrasil on several occasions for different things she needed. But now she wanted to see what was left of the Otherlands. She found an old map explaining the territories and planets as they used to be.

               The first planet she went to was called Florgroo according to the Kree. The vegetation was thick but there were no living beings, no animals and nothing walking around. The next was Firanie, home of many temples to fire. But the fires had long ago gone out and now skeletons littered the streets and the builds crumbled. It was the same scene planet after planet. One particularly sad planet had been Zen-Whoberi. It had never been a rich planet, but they had been a colorful society. Looking at their paintings their skin had been green with small marks above their eyebrows. Half of their bones looked charred and many had been carved to pieces. Apparently some had been drug off, presumably as prisoners.  Finally, Sigyn visited a small moon. She sat down for dinner, figuring that watching the nebulas would be as good a place as any to eat.   
“Who are you?” the voice startled Sigyn. She jumped up with her hand on her knife. The man stood in front of her with his hands raised, ceremonial scars covered his skin. “Yenti?” He took a step.  
“How do you know who Yenti is?”   
“She was my aunt.”   
“I’m her daughter.”   
“Sigyn?! I remember holding you as a baby. I didn’t think you’d be this big yet!” He paused, “I’m sorry forgive my terrible manners, I’m Salue.  And this is Tirean, home to the last of the Stone Titans.”

               Salue led Sigyn to their camp where she was welcomed as the lost princess she was. There were nearly 150 Stone Titans, they were some of the last of their kind.

Three days later Sigyn went back to Xandar and began walking around only for a small bookstore to catch her eye. Specifically a small collection of books, some of them were meant for children and some for adults but they all had the same topic, The Dismisser of Titans: Asha. And all of the drawings depicted her in the same way: snow white skin, long black hair in different styles, blue-green eyes, and a long svelte figure. For some reason she seemed familiar, and in a bizarre way, Sigyn was reminded of Loki. There was one book that differed a bit on the topic and the picture, it was called  _Asha: Queen of Jotunheim_ and on the cover was a close up of her face; this portrait had light blue skin and dark blue ridges on her face, even her eyes were red. Sigyn bought that book and one other.

“Ahh, you’re another Asha fan huh?”

“Actually, I really had never heard of her. Just looked interesting.” Sigyn left the store and went back to her apartment and read both books cover to cover that night. The next morning she went back to Tirean, and ready asking questions.

 ___________________________________________________________

TITLE: Banished for Love  
CHAPTER NUMBER/ONE SHOT: 28  
AUTHOR: storylover92  
WHICH TOM/CHARACTER: Loki  
GENRE: Drama/adventure  
CHAPTER SUMMARY:

RATING: M

Warnings/notes:

********************************

Loki had been keeping to himself more and more since Sigyn left. He was even more withdrawn than usual at private family meals, and borderline hostile at large events. Despite being not only allowed but encouraged to dance and flirt with other women he refused to. Instead he sat in silence, barely picking at his food, and downing at least two drinks, then nursing a third or fourth until he could get back to his rooms. What his family didn’t know is that he kept more mead in a chest under his bed that he was working his way through at a fairly steady pace. Though he kept telling himself that Thor drank more on an average night than he did on his worst nights.

One particular night he slipped away to the observatory from the festivities when the royal court from Alfheim and some dignitaries from Nidavellir had come for trade alliances and overall political counsel.  Among them were Logge and his wife Angbroda.

“Have you found her yet?” Loki paced behind Heimdall hoping for a shred of information about Sigyn’s whereabouts.

“I am sorry my prince, I still cannot see her. It is possible that she is not in the Yggdrasil proper, and will be harder to find.”

“Will you send word if you find her?”

“Of course prince Loki. Now, go sleep. Valhalla knows you are in need of it.”  Heimdall stared off into the galaxies. Loki nodded then headed back to his rooms.

He shut his door and was fully planning on diving into another book on the Otherlands, Otherlendie law and their history.

“You seem tense Princeling.” Loki looked up to see the sorceress leaning against a post at the foot of his bed.

“How did you get in here?”

“It’s easy to get into rooms when the doors are not locked. And I might say if you need me to explain that much you should lay off the wine,” Angbroda smirked.

“Fine. Allow me to rephrase,  _why_  are you here?”

“For you of course…”

“And what of your husband?” Loki was leaning against a pillar, being sure to not block the door so she could make a hasty get away.

“Truthfully, he’d probably join us. He could watch, or you could. Or you could both have a piece of me…or he could have some of you and you could have me. Or some such combination.”

“And the fact that I’m married doesn’t bother you?” Loki shook his head as Angbroda scoffed at the young prince.

“Hardly, as I recall it’s more than within Asgard’s laws for men to have several women at their beck and call.” The sorceress sauntered up to him, she was almost his height.

“With their wife’s permission. And as you can tell my wife is not here, the door is there feel free to let it hit you on the way out.” Loki went to move past her, only to have her pin him against the column with her hand on his chest. She pouted and leaned in so she was right by his ear.

“You wound me so,” she leaned back enough to quickly kiss him on the lips. Despite himself Loki found himself relaxing against her soft lips, but he quickly recovered and stormed off leaving Angbroda to let herself out.

He curled up on his bed and sealed the doors so no one could enter. He then let his tears fall freely, though silently, onto his pillow. He had thought he put a tracking spell on her but to his horror it didn’t take, the only thing that did take was their blood bond which would let him know if she was dead.

_‘And from this night we will be bound by blood and love. For oaths of the heart are stronger than oaths of water….’ Loki cut into Sigyn’s forearm and she cut into his and they pressed their wounds together. From then on they would be able to feel the others heartbeat if they touched the scars._

He touched the scar for the thousandth time that day, and still he felt a steady pulse. With a myriad of thoughts swirling in his mind Loki fell into a fitful sleep.

 ___________________________________________________

TITLE: Banished for Love  
CHAPTER NUMBER/ONE SHOT: 29  
AUTHOR: storylover92  
WHICH TOM/CHARACTER: Loki  
GENRE: Drama/adventure  
CHAPTER SUMMARY: we’re going to fast forward about 9 years into Sigyn’s banishment (about 8.5 years after the last chapter)

RATING: M

Warnings/notes:

********************************

Sigyn had been mostly living on Tirean as opposed to Xandar in the last few years. She was determined to grow in her exile and go back to Asgard feared as the titian she was. A mix of Celestial and WarBlood, which was unimaginably called either a CelestialWar or a CelestialBlood depending on who you asked.

The Stone Titans had taken her under their wings and trained her. Sigyn had trained in magical arts under Frigga, but the Asgardian queen was unfamiliar with portals, large-scale disruptions to the surrounding area- including the weather, and even controlling multiple weapons at the same time without the use of their hands and keeping self-defense shields up. There was just one problem, the cuffs on her wrists and ankles prevented her from actually  _doing_  any magic she was being taught. But she eagerly learned the proper movements and positions. As well as learning to use her staff as a weapon, as well as also becoming more proficient in physical fighting.

After the Stone Titians had taught her the majority of everything she needed to know she was back to exploring the Otherlands. She went to Morag and started poking around the ruins. Eventually she found what had been the palace, more specifically what had been their vault. It was intact, all of the gold, all of the gems and all of their heirlooms were there. Sigyn opened a small portal, into Loki’s room she could not set foot in Asgard but that doesn’t mean that she couldn’t drop something to him to let him know that she was alright. She had thought of doing that 8 months into her banishment, and had kicked herself for not thinking of it sooner. She looked through the portal and saw Loki sound asleep on his bed, she had never opened a portal and found him. He’d always been out doing whatever he pleased. On one hand she was happy to see that he looked well, leaner than she remembered and perhaps even taller, but that didn’t surprise her. Sigyn smiled and found a tiny tiara and put it on his head, yes it was immature but no she didn’t care. She dropped whatever else she wanted him to keep safe for her beside him, and when the better part of the vault had been cleared out she kept the portal open and let her arm fall through and slept there on the ground of the locked vault.

“Sigyn!?” Loki woke up and tugged on her hand, her once soft skin now calloused from years of training.

“Good morning Dear Mischief,” she groggily looked down into the portal. He stood and kissed her.

“Where have you been Heimdall has not seen you since you jumped? And where are you now?”

“Traipsing around the Otherlands.”

“Didn’t I tell you to get somewhere safe?” Loki stressed as he rested his forehead against hers.

“Xandar is safe enough, you’ve been there before. Though I’ve been spending a lot of time with a group of Stone Titians, they’ve trained me to fight far more than anyone in Asgard did.”

“It’s not where you are now though…”

“No, and I won’t tell you Loki. I’m on the fringes of a warlord’s territory. I only came here hoping to see what was left of my parents’ palace, I didn’t expect to find all of that.” Sigyn pointed to the pile of objects on, and around, Loki’s bed. “Keep it safe for me, we can always use everything ourselves in Asgard when I come home. I should go, I don’t want the Chitauri to catch me…or worse.” They looked into each other’s eyes and simultaneously sighed.

“Alright, get back to Xandar. Though I’d prefer you get to Alfheim, and I’ll see how soon I can join you.”

“Alright. I’ll let you know when I get back.” Loki kissed her again, a long, deep, passionate kiss. Then they parted and Sigyn sealed up the portal.

Sigyn unlocked the door to the vault and peeked outside to see if she could get to her original portal site. She had quickly learned it was easier to reopen a portal than create a new one, as the fabric of time and space doesn’t like to be disrupted. She didn’t see or hear anything so she stepped further out. Sigyn walked for nearly half of a mile before she saw movement out of the corner of her eyes. She was in the open and surrounded by Chitauri, a couple lunged at her which she quickly dispatched. Somehow though, one of them got behind her and hit her over the head. Sigyn fell to the ground, out cold.  

 ___________________________________________________________

TITLE: Banished for Love  
CHAPTER NUMBER/ONE SHOT: 30  
AUTHOR: storylover92  
WHICH TOM/CHARACTER: Loki  
GENRE: Drama/adventure  
CHAPTER SUMMARY: Sigyn has become Thanos’ prisoner

RATING: M

Warnings/notes: I have waited for 30 chapters to get to this point… now we get to see what Sigyn is really made of **TRIGGER WARNING** this entire chapter is necessary! But it is allll about Sigyn’s physical and mental torture at the hands of the Chitauri, The Other, and Thanos. If this bothers you please wait for the next chapter. Though I would encourage you to read the ending of this chapter as that is important!!!!

********************************

Sigyn woke up to a rasping voice speaking to the Chitauri. It turned to face her, it had a cage over the lower half of its face, but its eyes were cloaked in the shadow of its hood.

“Ah, so you’re awake,” he walked over to her and studied her face. “Let’s take you to Thanos. Chain her up, and drag her if she can’t walk.”

The Chitauri did as they were told. Thankfully Sigyn could still walk, so at least she could keep that much of her dignity. Thanos sat on his throne, and looked down on her.

“Here is the prisoner Sir. They found her on Morag.”

“And you didn’t eat her?” Thanos paused at studied the now dirty and besmudged Sigyn. “You look familiar.” He stood and stepped down onto the same level as her.

“You look like that little queen that destroyed the bridge when I…established my reign.”

“You mean committed genocide on a galactic scale.” Sigyn spat, and readjusting herself so her chin was even higher than usual. Thanos sneered and slapped her across the face. Sigyn felt a trickle of blood from the corner of her mouth.  

“Careful wretch, I have been generous so far. After all, you’re still breathing aren’t you?” He paced around her, dismissing the Chitauri with a wave of his hand. “What were you doing on Morag, Asgardian?”

“Scavenging.”

“An Asgardian, dressed in black leather, looking for scraps? And next you’ll tell me the Dismisser is on the other side of my court floor ready to take my head back to her handler. I suppose it wouldn’t hurt to know your name.”

“Sigyn.”

“Well, Sigyn. Allow me to explain the situation you’ve fallen into, you are in my sovereign realm unannounced and uninvited. So, either you join us, why I’ll even do you the honor of calling you my daughter.”

“Or?” Sigyn said disinterestedly.

“Or, I turn you over to my second in command and he’ll…persuade you to join us.” Thanos grinned at her, thinking he’d made the choice easy for her.

“Guess I’ll need persuading.” He slapped her again then pushed her towards the one they called The Other.

“Teach her who she’s messing with.”

The Other drug her off and tossed her to a hoard of Chitauri and told them in no uncertain terms to show her their generosity. And they did. They beat her, kicking, punching, biting, cutting, and whatever else they could do to make her bleed. When The Other thought she had had enough he called them off and had them drag her off to the side, on a patch of dirt and rocks.

“Have a nice rest, you’ll need it.” It said. Sigyn passed out from the pain, despite knowing it would be a bad idea.

The next morning she was asked again if she would join them, again she declined. The Other took a knife in its hand and cut off her braid, saying that she didn’t deserve any sign of beauty. Then she was drug over to a large rock and chained to it, one of the Chitauri brought out a spiked whip. In no time her coat was in shreds and the whip began to bite into flesh, Sigyn screamed in agony. After 30 lashings the whip was put to the side, and her head slammed against the rock, breaking her nose. The Chitauri drug her limp form off to the same spot as the night before and practically threw her to the ground.

The morning brought the same treatment, as did the next and next after that. The number of lashings increased every day in hopes of breaking her. It never worked and soon The Other was coming up with more twisted ways to torture her.

After the first month and a half of only beatings and lashings she was stripped of the clothes on her upper body. They then hung her upside down and started cutting into her skin, many times with dull knives. And if it wasn’t with knives they would heat steel rods and burn her. This special brand of torture lasted nearly every day for the better part of a year. And still Sigyn never broke.

Around month 11 or 12, Sigyn had lost count, they brought in a large cauldron and oil. They filled the cauldron with the oil and began to heat it, once it was boiling thy stripped Sigyn of the last of her clothes, bound her ankles and wrists in rope and tossed her in. The heat seared into her skin in a way she had never felt before, she couldn’t scream and she couldn’t cry, all she could do is endure.

Soon her days were spent with whippings in the morning which would cause all of her blisters to burst, being sliced in the afternoon which would guarantee any unpopped blisters would be popped, then a dip in boiling oil at night before bed. The only courtesies she was extended was a sheet that covered her at night and two meager meals a day.

               Fortunately for Sigyn, Thanos grew impatient after six months and told The Other to stop their current methods of torture. Sigyn was given a reprieve to let her skin heal enough to put her clothes back on. She was forced to dress one morning and was chained and brought before Thanos again.

               “How have you enjoyed my hospitality?”

               “Oh, greatly.”

               “All you have to do is join me and you can be rid of the pain.”

               “I would rather take pain than cause pain.”

               Thanos nodded his head and smiled at The Other. “Let’s try something else then.” With that The Other placed its hands on either side of Sigyn’s head and started digging through her memory. It saw Loki, and it saw a wedding and love. The Other took Sigyn back and chained her to the rocks near her sleeping area.

               The next morning The Other woke Sigyn only for her to see Loki, at gun point with Chitauris standing around him.

               “You can save him, just join us and he’ll live,” The Other prodded. Sigyn knew that this Loki couldn’t be her Loki, it had to be a trick. But that didn’t make it feel any less real.

               “I’m sorry my darling, but I cannot go against my nature.” Sigyn’s tears fell down her face freely as she watched them throw him to the ground and shoot him. She cried for the rest of the night. The Other did this to her again and again, day after day. Sigyn stopped eating, truthfully she stopped caring. All she wanted to do was sleep, instead she was forced to watch illusions of Loki die. After four months The Other walked over with a knife and cut a line along Sigyn’s clavicle.

               “For the axe,” it said to her. It then drug her over to Thanos’ thrown once more, only this time there was a stone with a man standing next to it holding the handle of a large battle axe.

               “This is your last chance to serve with us,” Thanos warned. “Not even Asgaurdians can survive an axe after all.”

               “So, be it,” Sigyn kneeled in front of the stone and placed her neck over it. The executioner raised his axe and let fall only for it to shatter upon hitting Sigyn’s neck. Everyone turned to Thanos for the next instruction.

               “Unchain her.” The Chitauri unlocked the cuffs. As Sigyn stood up she managed to grab a large piece of the axe blade and slipped it into the knife pocket inside of her sleeve. “What’s the price of your trust?”

               “Take off one wrist cuff and one ankle cuff.” Thanos pried them off.

               “Now, I have your trust I need something from you. Take this,” He held up her staff, “And retrieve a gem for me.”

               “What gem?”

               “The tesseract.” Of course Sigyn had heard of it before and knew which realm it was in but there was no way she would hand it over to him. But she knew better than to say that.

               “Of course.” She approached him as if to take the staff, she dropped the axe shard into her hand and when she was right in front of him she cut his chin. He dropped the staff and she grabbed the stone from it. With the stone and some of her magic freed she opened a portal, she did not care to where so long as it was away from there.

 _______________________________________________________

TITLE: Banished for Love  
CHAPTER NUMBER/ONE SHOT: 31  
AUTHOR: storylover92  
WHICH TOM/CHARACTER: Loki  
GENRE: Drama/adventure  
CHAPTER SUMMARY:

RATING: M

Warnings/notes:

********************************

               Loki had been worried sick about Sigyn for two years, she had never sent word to him that she had gotten back to Xandar or anywhere else. He had gone to the Nova Prime at one point, only to be told that if the warlord Sigyn had mentioned to him was Thanos there was nothing that could be done. It would be suicide to go anywhere near his realm and she was not about to risk her soldiers’ lives, no matter who Sigyn was.

               Since then Loki had ranged from inconsolable to manic, sometimes staying up days at a time to find out anything he could about Thanos. Oddly though, there was nothing to find, no records no mentions in history- nothing.

               One day Heimdall sent for Loki.

               “I wanted to let you know that I found Sigyn.”

               “Where?! Is she alright?”

               “She is worse for the wear, she appears injured but is in the process of healing herself. Your little titan is quite resourceful. It would appear she’s on Midgard.”

               “I’ll go get a healer and we’ll take care of her.” Loki started to leave.

               “I can’t let you do that my prince. Your father has already said that so long as we know she is safe you are to stay away from her. Though, if you were to bring supplies to send to her I will see that she gets them.”

*************

Midgard 1725 AD

               Sigyn didn’t know where she was, all she saw was snow covered ground and trees. She laid on the ground for a while, letting the snow sooth her burns. She touched her face and examined her skin. Never before had she been so grateful for her titian origins, it would appear that there hadn’t been any major disfigurement. Just some very deep burns, some muscle damage and a lot of lacerations. She started to heal the most severe injuries, it would take the better part of two weeks to heal them, and the rest of the year to heal everything else.

               Suddenly there was a blaze of light that Sigyn knew well. The Bifrost. It left her some salve, food, water, bandages, some warm clothes, survival gear, a spell book with wilderness skills and what appeared to be a tent with bedding and instructions on how to set it up. There was also a letter that read, “My darling, I’m sorry I am not there myself to help you. I hope this is enough. I love you, Loki”.  

               Despite her pain she started setting up the tent and bed. Sigyn crawled into the pile of fur and fleeces and fell asleep. In fact it was the first time she had had a sound night’s sleep in a long time. She woke up nearly a day and a half later and managed to gather some fire wood and pulled her flint starter out and got a fire going, she had placed a flat rock beside the fire so she could warm some of the cured meat and vegetables that Loki had sent her. After that she started wrapping her arms and torso to help her wounds heal.

The tent was warm and the food was good, she had forgotten what actual food had tasted like. She looked at what was left of the leather armor that Loki had given her, overall she decided that the word ‘tattered’ applied. However the back of her coat was shredded from some of the first whips that had been used on her. She heard something outside, she was immediately alert and grabbed one of the short spears and atlatl that had been in her care package she looked outside of her tent only to see a bear. It wasn’t too large, it was trying to survive its first winter away from its mother and it had locked onto the scent of Sigyn and the food she had. While she wasn’t a fan of violence she knew that there were a few strikes against her 1) she was still weak 2) she didn’t have enough magic to shift into something stronger that the bear and 3) it was hungry and had big claws and teeth. While she doubted it would kill her she didn’t want to have to heal more injuries, healing the wounds that already marred her skin was draining enough. There was one more reason why she was considering killing it, she could use the meat, the bones and the leather. She wouldn’t waste much of it, technically she could use the organs too though she’d never been a fan of liver or heart. The brain could be used to help tan the hide.

It lumbered toward her and she slipped out of her tent, the sun barely lighting the sky. She readied her weapon and made sure she had back up weapons at the ready. The bear charged her once it saw her move. She launched the spear, it caught the bear’s shoulder. She readied a longer spear, and stabbed at its heart as it stood on its back legs. She missed the heart but punctured a lung. Sigyn pulled the spear out as it swiped at her. She grabbed the next weapon on her hip, a curved blade on a chain. She swung it in a circle and let it fly at the bear, and it cut the bear’s side. Gradually the bear started to slow down and stop fighting. Sigyn dealt the final blow and killed the bear quickly and as painlessly as she could.

She butchered the bear and started treating the skin. She used the main part of the back and sides for another blanket and the leather on the legs and some of the edges of the sides of the stomach to use as patches for her armor. She planned on hunting a deer or some other animal to help patch up her coat if this leather wasn’t enough. She also knew that if nothing else she could use the rest of the bear leather for patches, even if another blanket would be nice. She also started smoking and curing the meat however she could. The rest of the carcass she drug to the woods to keep other predators away from her camp.

“Dust to dust.” She muttered as she walked away from the remains.

**********************

               Loki wandered on the beach towards a less-than-familiar shack. He saw a woman that was nearly his height in the garden picking something or other to be part of her next meal. He walked up to her.

               “I’m sorry to just stop by Ma’am, but may we speak?”

               Asha looked at him, her son, and wondered if this was a truly good idea. She invited him in all the same.

               “What can I do for you my prince?”

               “Who’s Elliah?”

               “An old friend of Queen Yenti, who would be Sigyn’s birth mother.”

               “What more than that?” Asha and Loki stood at opposite sides of her table.

               “What has she done?”

               “I’m not sure. And chances are I’m trying to blame her for something that isn’t her fault. In short, Odin is acting different. It’s hard to describe unless you know him well though.”

               “I do, I’ve known him since he was a small boy who would stand with his father around the arena in the Otherlands. The priestesses and select warriors would fight against various animals for sport and feasts.” Asha paused and looked around the room she now stood in. “Happier times.” Loki sighed and took a seat.

               “He seems colder. At least in the past he tried to hide his dislike for me, but now that he’s put all of his focus on grooming Thor for the throne he…ignores me on a good day.”

               “And how do you think Elliah fits into this?”

               “She has been, counseling him, for lack of a better term. It would appear that when he found out about your daughters being here he wasn’t pleased. But not until she had spoken to him more about it. He’s also becoming more hostile towards  _certain_  Otherlendie bloodlines.”

               “Crossing titans of any caliber isn’t smart.”

               “Only one titan. One that’s called ‘The Dismisser’.”

               “Really?” A tight-lipped smile crossed her face. “That’s especially dangerous.”

               “Who is Elliah? Really?”

               “She’s a traitor. That’s all I can say for now.”

               “And who are you?” Loki leaned forward and watched as Asha’s eyes changed and she weighed her options. She couldn’t tell him that she was his mother, or the former queen of Jotunheim, or the Dismisser.  

               “I’m just an old titan.” Asha walked around the table and started slicing vegetables behind Loki.

               “You’re more than that. What are you? A Celestial? A BloodWar?”

               “Don’t give so much credit child. I’m only a realm titian.” Asha continued slicing the items she picked from her garden. “How much has Frigga taught you?”

               “Illusions, basic glamours, tricks, battle magic.” Loki shrugged and grabbed a slice of tomato and ate it.

               “Child I could teach you so much more. Astral projection, creating rifts, makeshift bifrosts, fluid shapeshifting…you name it. I probably know how to do it.”

               “Dark…”

               “Don’t even mention it. I said ‘probably’ after all, there are somethings not even a titan will touch.”

               “One last question, what was Elliah’s intention when she had Sigyn leave?”

 _____________________________________________________________

TITLE: Banished for Love  
CHAPTER NUMBER/ONE SHOT: 32  
AUTHOR: storylover92  
WHICH TOM/CHARACTER: Loki  
GENRE: Drama/adventure  
CHAPTER SUMMARY:

RATING: M

Warnings/notes:

********************************

               Loki had made a habit of going to Asha’s little place on the beach nearly once a week for the last six months. Some weeks the palace was especially intolerable and he would spend most of his time with the titan. Asha never pressed him for information, but he would tell her everything. Many times he found her easier to talk to than even Frigga, almost like she was another mother to him. They had started working on fluid shapeshifting almost immediately, Loki was surprised that it took just as much book work as it did physical training. On the walk he remembered their first conversation about how little he knew about the people of other realms.

                _“You cannot shapeshift into a Jotun if you don’t know what they look like.”_

                _“They’re blue with red eyes. What more do I need to know?”_

                _“What shade of blue? How are the ridges formed on their skin? What’s the texture of their skin where there are no ridges?”_  Asha paused as her student’s lack of knowledge started to dawn on him.  _“Did you know that they have an extra layer of fat under their skin to help them survive the winter? Or that some muscles are harden over time to act as a natural armor? And what about the natural pauldrons that they form on their shoulders- those are green by the way.”_

                _“Oh…”_  He whispered. Asha had dismissed him telling him to spend more hours in the library reading biological texts on other realms. What broke her heart most though was knowing that his skin was supposed to be blue, cold, with red eyes, and covered in the beautiful lines of his heritage. And that he was being taught to despise what he was, without actually knowing what he was.

               “Why did you come to Asgard?” Loki asked Asha over lunch. The question caught her off guard, so after coughing a bit she had him repeat the question. “Why did you come to Asgard? It’s not like you were from here and you’re a titan, surely you were originally from the outer planets.”

               “I was, I was from Morag. It was a warm planet that was fascinated by snow and ice. Understandably, to be part Jotun was an honor, to be able to control ice was a gift and a revered skill. To be a priestess and Jotun almost guaranteed that you would not be at the temple for long.” Loki gave her a confused look. “It was common for men of high nobility to go to the fathers of the priestesses and see if a marriage or courtship could be arranged. I was a realm titan with the status of ‘patron’ from the direct line of Joto, a priestess revered for her beauty and strength, and my family is from several realms including Asgardian, Jotun, Vanir, Alfir, and Moragi. At least those are the realms I know of.  I was a peace bride to Laufey, who was my fifth husband. I had two daughters and a newborn son when the war started. I was taken a refugee of sorts and brought back here.”

               “What happened to your kids?” Loki finished his sandwich

               “I’m not entirely sure. Granted that’s true for several of my kids, very few are close to me or live in a neighboring realm.” Asha looked at him, her youngest son. The only son that she had that looked anything like her.

               “How many did you have?” Loki was now extremely curious about her.

“Fifteen. Shall we begin?”

               “Fifteen?!” Loki couldn’t imagine having a family that big, one brother was bad enough.

               “You did your homework this time? What does an Alfir elf look like?” Loki answered by turning into one. Long brown hair fell over his shoulders

               “Good.” Then she did a rapid fire of all of the realms that she had him research. He passed her inspection easily. “So, are you sick of shapeshifting yet?”

               “Yes. Very, very much.”

               “Good. Now for rifts and bifrosts.” Asha immediately started teaching him the basics. They would work on his skills for the next several months, and on occasion she’d teach him simple random tasks like levitation.

               Within the year Loki had managed to jump through every hoop that Asha set before him.

***************************************

               Sigyn had moved around the snowy landscape with little difficulty. There was something that seemed familiar about the landscape. She knew she was on Midgard but was only now starting to put together where she might be.

               After wandering the landscape for several months and fighting the cold and snowstorms that frequently blew in she found some ruins. Sigyn looked at them and memories started coming back to her. Parties, warm fires, green grass, helmets with horns, Loki and Thor impressing the Midgardians with their skills. The Vikings. She followed the hills and what used to be a path until she saw an old stone structure. It had been a temple, though she never knew to who or what, for all she knew it had been to the Yggdrasil itself. Sigyn was surprised to see it still in decent shape, most structures this old had crumbled to rumble with only a wall or two left standing. She walked up to the abbey doors and knocked.

               “Y-yes?” There was an old man hunched in the doorway.

               “Do you have a room?” She was tired of sleeping in a tent. Despite finding food on a fairly regular basis she had lost a lot of weight and her face was gaunt with dark rings around her eyes. Her body was still recovering from her time with The Other and Thanos, it also spent a lot of energy just trying to keep warm in the Nordic winter. There was something in this place, there was power but she couldn’t place it. Her eyes fell on the engraved worlds’ tree in the wall. The old man stepped aside and let her in. She took her hood off, it was when the man saw her necklace that he froze.

               “You…you are not of this place are you?” His voice rasped.

               “No.”

               “Did you come here to protect us?” He cautiously walked around her.

               “I came here seeking shelter and food. If it is protection you want as my payment, then that is what I will provide.” The man leaned in and looked her in the eyes.

               “Who  _are_ you?”

               “Most call me Sigyn.”

___________________________________________________

TITLE: Banished for Love  
CHAPTER NUMBER/ONE SHOT: 33  
AUTHOR: storylover92  
WHICH TOM/CHARACTER: Loki  
GENRE: Drama/adventure  
CHAPTER SUMMARY:

RATING: M

Warnings/notes:

********************************

               “Sigyn?” The old man let the old name roll off of his tongue. “As in the Norse goddess of fidelity?”

               “Is that how they remembered me?” Sigyn murmured and wandered around the entryway taking in the old stone building.

               “Why would a goddess need to stay with mortals?”

               “I’ll be on Midgard for the foreseeable future and I want a fairly permanent place to stay.”

               “And you want to protect a bunch of monks?” the old man laughed.

               “Why not? I’ve been thoroughly trained in the art of fighting.”

               The monk sobered himself, nodded and led her to a spare room that they had. Sigyn didn’t realize that she would be spending the majority of her banishment there.

               That night Sigyn had a decent night’s rest and her dreams were that of Asgard and its opulence. The next night though her dreams shifted to fire and screams. She stood on a bridge that was identical to the Bifrost and before her stood a woman. Sigyn was behind the woman and in front of both of them was a massive being.

“WOULD YOU STAND BETWEEN A GREAT CONQUERER AND HIS GOALS LITTLE QUEEN?” It cried.

           “Apparently so.” The woman’s hands lit up with magic and without uttering so much as a chant she let her power tear the bridge from the cliff face. It crumbled to dust, no one would be able to leave now. Not even that monster. Sigyn fell with the bridge into nothingness or so she thought.

The dream lead to an ancient platform with columns forming the edges. She saw five giant beings seated at one end, with a sixth standing before them.

“We are not immortal, even titans fall.” The titan standing in front of the five spoke calmly, she was elegant and poised. Her eyes were black with galaxies for the irises, her cheekbones and forehead were black, purple, orange, blue and green. All of the colors of the universe. The same pattern traveled down her neck, back and arms. “It would be nothing for us to imbue a few artifacts with our essence.”

“It could lead to great destruction Tessa,” the titan that spoke was blue with dark blue lines and red eyes.

“What being could wield it Joto?” Tessa countered and then presented them with six crystals. “Parting with a little bit of power now would be nothing to us.”

“And what would we imbue them with?” Athren asked.

“Your finest qualities.”

“And where would they be kept?” Joto asked his final question.

“We would separate them, to the edges of the universe.”

They each nodded, chose their gem and stated the qualities that they would use. Joto chose the round crystal and named his gem ‘Power’ and it was sent to Morag to the royal vault. Tessa chose the cube, she gave it the power and pathways of the universe, it was sent to Asgard where it would be kept in the palaces vault. Athren chose the fluid crystal and gave it the quality of reality, and it was sent to the wastes of Svartalfheim. And the other crystals were also sent to other realms with other qualities, but it was the last titan that chose the smallest and prettiest gem. She smiled, her white teeth shown in beautiful contrast to her chocolate brown skin, and her eyes were as warm as the Midgardian sun.

“My friends you have forgotten the most important quality, that of the soul.” And she kissed her finely cut crystal. It glowed with a pale pink and she put it in a small golden cage. Sigyn didn’t hear where it had been sent, she was too busy looking at her betrothal gem and wondering if Loki had any idea what he had given her. The dream faded to black and she woke up almost as tired as when she fell onto her bed mats.

***************************

           Frigga wandered to Asha’s little house on the beach and knocked. Asha answered the door invited her in.

           “What brings you all the out here?”

           “I wanted to thank you for teaching Loki.”

           “It was my pleasure.” Asha paused as she saw the look on Frigga’s face. “And…?”

           “It’s time you told me what Elliah did. After all, didn’t you used to call her ‘Lady Chaos’?”  

__________________________________________________________

TITLE: Banished for Love  
CHAPTER NUMBER/ONE SHOT: 33  
AUTHOR: storylover92  
WHICH TOM/CHARACTER: Loki  
GENRE: Drama/adventure  
CHAPTER SUMMARY:

RATING: M

Warnings/notes:

********************************

           “Shortly before the war Elliah stirred up the Chitauri rebellion. I think she was bored and just wanted something to do, but shortly after that it would appear that she sold her soul.” Asha began telling Frigga.

           “To who?”  Frigga crossed her arms and waited patiently as Asha started unraveling Elliah’s misdeeds.

           “To a war monger named Thanos. At one time he approached Laufey to be partners. I told Laufey that siding with a titian like him would only lead to fire. Laufey followed my advice, but would not summon me as the Dismisser to kill him. Thanos was left to go about his life.”

           “Asha, how long have you known about this?”

           “Since my daughters came here and told me.”

           “And there’s nothing we can do?” Frigga, while normally calm, was growing quickly agitated with the thought of a traitor in her house.

           “Not unless either Odin throws her out or she chooses to leave. Does she know that Sigyn is a titian?”

           “No, I’m not even sure if Sigyn knows she’s a titan.” Frigga and Elliah both leaned back in their chairs and sighed.

           “Whether she knows or not will depend on where she’s been staying. If she’s stayed in the Yggdrasil proper then she may not know but if she’s ventured to the outer planets then she might have figured it out. No way to know without talking to her.” Asha sipped more of her tea.

           “I think I might know how to find out,” Frigga spoke quickly and then excused herself from the room. She came back a few moments later with a smile on her face, “Loki will be here in a moment. What do you want to bet that they’ve stayed in touch?”

           Loki teleported himself to the beach and from there walked into Asha’s home.

           “Loki,” Frigga started. “We have a few questions for you.”

           “Oh?” He took a seat at the table and started levitating a knife on the counter and sliced off a piece of bread from a freshly baked loaf, which the knife spread a thick layer of butter on. He did the same to a cup and the kettle on the stove and mixed in some tea leaves and herbs. Once his snack was sitting in front of him he looked at Asha who was beaming with pride how quickly he had learned the skills she had taught him. His gaze shifted to his mother who seemed a little beside herself with what he had just done. “So, what are those questions?”

           “Do you know where Sigyn has been since her banishment?” Frigga cut to the chase.

           “Now Mother, I didn’t think I was supposed to contact Sigyn at all until she’s safe at home here, in 287 years. Not that I’m counting.”

           “Loki….” Asha warned. He sighed and leaned forward.

           “She’s on Midgard now. When she first arrived there she was injured. Badly. Heimdall’s exact words were ‘worse for the wear’. I sent her medical supplies, food, and camping gear.”

           “Poor thing. Do you know what happened to her or how she’s doing?” Frigga asked, her concern obvious.

           “No, Heimdall won’t say anything. Not since I sent her that package.”

           “Did she say where she had been before Midgard?” Asha was now intrigued, it took a very specific skillset to harm a titan of Sigyn’s bloodline.

           “Not really, she mentioned Xandar. Some Stone Titians, and that she had been jumping around the Otherlands. Last time I spoke to her she mentioned a place called Morag, and that she had found her parents’ vault and tossed me a bunch of their gold for safe keeping.”

           “Anything else?” Asha prodded.

           “She mentioned something about not wanting to get caught by the Chitauri or worse. I never did find out what that last part meant though.”

           “I have a hunch.” Asha continued to sip more of her tea. “And I think it’s time I called Dalushia again. I have some texts I need her to look up. Maybe even Lond or Almie, they might have some ideas too.”

****************************

           “What being could survive an ax?” The Other looked to Thanos. “You don’t think she was a titian do you?”

           “No! I am the last titian. I saw to that a long time ago.” Thanos got off his throne and started pacing.

           “But Than-“

           “SILENCE!!!! She was just some overly lucky Asgardian. Nothing more.” Thanos raged and The Other stood there in silence until his master had stared to walk back towards him as he paced. “Don’t you have something better to do?”

           “Of course Master.” The Other took his leave.

 

_____________________________________________________

TITLE: Banished for Love  
CHAPTER NUMBER/ONE SHOT: 34  
AUTHOR: storylover92  
WHICH TOM/CHARACTER: Loki  
GENRE: Drama/adventure  
CHAPTER SUMMARY:

RATING: M

Warnings/notes: Speeding this up because not much that’s important happens for a long time. Sorry but at this point the story merges with Phase 1 of the MCU.

********************************

           Over the next 200 years Sigyn helped the monks however she could. Sometimes that meant defending them. Other times it meant helping in the garden or in the kitchen. More than once she was reminded of her punishments on Asgard, and having to peel potatoes in the kitchen. One day though in 1942 she was woken up by a thudding sound. She looked out the window of her room and saw a small army and the battering ram they were using against the abbey.

           The eldest monk, was in the main lobby when the wall crashed down. Sigyn started to go down the stairs only for him to motion for her to stay upstairs. She ran back up and caught the monks as they came out of their rooms.

           A German man walked into the lobby and started babbling about ancient treasures. Sigyn thought she caught mention of the “crown jewel of Odin’s vault” but she couldn’t be sure. They all watched in horror as the man questioned the eldest monk. He denied knowing what they were talking about. Then he conceded and said it was in the casket at the back of the room. But when the German opened it the fact that it was a fake tesseract became obvious.  The monk kept shifting his eyes to the Yggdrasil effigy, the German noticed. He walked over to it and found the compartment and pulled out the drawer that held the gem. Sigyn’s heart went to her throat as he smiled and shot the monk.

           She packed up her things the next day and left to find the Tesseract knowing that so long as the German had it the world would not be safe. She left the only home she’d known since coming to Midgard.

           One day Sigyn was walking in the streets of Berlin when a woman appeared in front of her.

           “What are you?” The woman spoke with an English accent.

           “Pardon?” Sigyn noticed the woman’s well-styled hair and red lipstick. She

           “We’ve been observing you since you left the monastery, why did you leave?”

           “Why were you watching the monastery?”

           “There were stories. And we saw who showed up there. But then we saw you leave, unusual for a woman to live there. But what was even more unusual was you making things appear out of thin air. And levitate. And even the occasional portal. Which, by the way made tracking you nearly impossible.”

           “Clearly I needed to try harder. What is your name?” Sigyn was running though all of the possible ways to get out of the situation but saw that there were other people intently watching the interaction between them.  

           “My name is Peggy Carter. I’m with the Strategic Scientific Reserve.”  

_____________________________________________________________

TITLE: Banished for Love  
CHAPTER NUMBER/ONE SHOT: 35  
AUTHOR: storylover92  
WHICH TOM/CHARACTER: Loki  
GENRE: Drama/adventure  
CHAPTER SUMMARY:

RATING: M

Warnings/notes:

********************************

           Sigyn looked at the woman in front of her.

           “And your… scientific reserve means what to me?” Sigyn was on guard, while guns wouldn’t do much to her she was not as powerful as she could be to defend herself either.  “You’re English…you don’t work for a German do you?”

           “Quite the opposite Miss…”

           “Sigyn, of Asgard. What’s your proposition?” Sigyn knew the importance to keep moving in her position. She shifted foot to foot and saw the people who must have been Agent Carter’s back-up watching her. She also saw German soldiers walking around, she didn’t know if they were looking for her.

           “There’s an experiment that we’re having trouble sorting out. Someone with your abilities might be able to help.”

****************

           Agent Carter took Sigyn to an air field where they boarded a plane and flew to America. Five minutes into the flight she was board out of her mind and couldn’t believe that Midgardians traveled in such slow ways.

           “Would you like something to read?”

           “I don’t read English.” Sigyn saw the funny look on Peggy’s face indicating that she didn’t know how someone could speak a language but not read it. “I know how to speak it as it is one of the core Midgardian languages, but I was not exposed to the writing.”

           “That’s a pity, the English produced some beautiful poetry.”

           “It’s fine. I prefer the stories of the Norse.”  This caught the attention of a German man, Agent Carter had referred to him as Dr. Erskine.

           “How many of those stories are true?” The doctor smiled at her in eager anticipation. However Sigyn was confused, she wasn’t sure which stories he meant. “The Norse myths, Loki giving birth to Slepnir, the cutting of Sif’s golden hair, Mjolnir….”

           “Loki did give birth to Slepnir, Sif is a brunette, and yes Mjolnir exists Thor is always slinging it around.”

           “So Thor and Odin are real?”

           “Yes.” With that answer Sigyn was quiet for the rest of the flight.

****************

They arrived at Dr. Erskine’s lab a few hours later. There Sigyn was introduced to a man called Howard Stark and a small man, who introduced himself as Steve Rodgers. Stark and Erskine explained the goal of the experiment and what had happened in the past. Erskine explained that he knew part of the problem with the last person that went through this process had a “tainted heart” and Rodgers had a higher moral standard. Sigyn looked over the chemical make-up of what Stark and Erskine were planning on injecting. She saw that there was an inconsistency that would have damaged DNA instead of strengthening it. It was the only time she was thankful that she had taken a biochemical course in Asgard. When she pointed out the problem Stark blatantly disagreed but the doctor sat back, eager to listen.

           “What would stabilize the formula?” The doctor asked.  

           “A drop of my blood. It would have to be run through a centrifuge though.”

           “And you would be willing to do this for us?”

           “It would be nothing.”

After Sigyn’s blood had been incorporated she double checked the formula and confirmed that the problem had been fixed. She walked over to where Agent Carter was standing.

           “May I leave now?” Sigyn asked quietly.

           “I suppose, but I would request that you stay in New York in case we need you again.”

           “I’ll stay here, I just request that you don’t need me much.”  This made Peggy smirk. The SSR set Sigyn up with housing and provided her with directions and a small stipend to take care of whatever she might need.

           Sigyn looked around the small apartment, a 1 bedroom that had been furnished for her. She determined that it would do for the remainder of her time on Midgard.

_____________________________________________________

TITLE: Banished for Love  
CHAPTER NUMBER/ONE SHOT: 36  
AUTHOR: storylover92  
WHICH TOM/CHARACTER: Loki  
GENRE: Drama/adventure  
CHAPTER SUMMARY:

RATING: M

Warnings/notes:

********************************

           Peggy knocked on the Sigyn’s apartment door. She had stayed true to her word, she had not needed Sigyn much. Only when there was supposed alien tech did she call on Sigyn. Needless to say that Sigyn was shocked to see Director Carter at her door with a young recruit in 1969.

           “What brings you to my side of town Director?” Sigyn eyed the new agent, he was just a lanky kid.

           “I need you to run a mission to Russia. Possible alien tech, and there could be some nuclear missiles that need disarming.” Peggy gave her one of her trademark smirks.

           “So the usual mission? Do I at least get to see the St. Basil’s Cathedral?” Sigyn eyed the new agent, he was just a lanky kid. “And what about him?”

           “This is Agent Fury. He’ll be joining you.” Peggy saw Sigyn begin to protest. “And that wasn’t a request, Agent Simone.” Sigyn had been given a human code name with the Strategic Scientific Reserve had become SHEILD, the fact that Sigyn wasn’t human was a secret that had only been shared with Howard Stark, the Doctor, and Peggy. She promised Sigyn that the next person who knew would be the next director of SHEILD and it would continue to be a guarded secret.

           Sigyn and Fury had been flown to the Russian border, from there they would have to walk the 15 miles to their target. Once at the building Fury began doing his tactical building entry routine. Sigyn rolled her eyes and decided to just go along with it. She could sense some standard guards and some HYDRA agents. But she could also sense someone else, smaller and stealthier than the other guards. Fury opened the door and Sigyn ran in, immediately taking down the first guards. Fury started fighting the next set of guards as Sigyn did Sigyn. They then started moving through the halls towards the tech that Peggy had described. As they came closer Fury took the lead. He was the first into the room. Before they could blink a woman in a leather suit had jumped Fury, Sigyn attempted to grab the woman but she slipped through her arms. Her platinum blonde hair flashed and the woman lunged at Sigyn again. Fury grabbed the blonde assassin and told Sigyn to finish the mission. After she grabbed the artifacts she and Fury slung the assassin across the room and which knocked her out.

           They returned to the meeting point only then did either of them tend to their wounds, including Fury’s missing eye.

           “Can I give you a tip?” Her question shocked the young agent.

           “Sure?”

           “At some point you’re going to get an order and it’s going go against everything you know is right. You have to decide which is more important, the order or your morals.”

************************

           It was the day of Thor’s coronation and Loki was still in his chambers getting ready. Frigga knocked on the door.

           “Loki, after Thor’s ceremony I need to tell you something.”  

 _________________________________________________________________

TITLE: Banished for Love  
CHAPTER NUMBER/ONE SHOT: 37  
AUTHOR: storylover92  
WHICH TOM/CHARACTER: Loki  
GENRE: Drama/adventure  
CHAPTER SUMMARY: this is right as the first Thor movie ends

RATING: M

Warnings/notes: trigger warning for torcher

********************************

           Loki hung on to the end of Odin’s spear. Tears in his eyes, he came to the decision that he didn’t belong there, he didn’t deserve Sigyn. He didn’t even know if she survived after he sent her supplies. He realized that he should have left with her and while he couldn’t change the past he could join her now. He let go of the spear and fell.

           Loki woke up, disoriented and in the middle of nowhere.

           “Hello?” He looked around at the jagged rocks of the asteroid. He saw something move in the distance but he didn’t know what it was. He started walking around, there was no point in standing still.

           “Hello, Asgardian.” A being rasped behind him. Loki turned and saw what had spoken, the top of its head covered by a cloak and a cage covered the lower part of its face.

           “What are you?” The shaky words left Loki’s mouth before he could give it a second thought.

           “I am the Other.” A twisted smile formed behind the cage.

***************

Sigyn was walking home with an ice cream cone and a few small groceries in hand when she looked up and saw a disruption in the sky. She knew something was wrong, and it looked like something to do with the Bifrost. When it abruptly stopped the only conclusion she could come up with was that the bridge had broken. While she was curious she didn’t give it much thought, Loki didn’t normally go near the bridge, why would it have anything to do with him?

About two weeks later Sigyn woke up screaming in agony. Her brain seared, she couldn’t think. It had been years since she felt anything close to that pain. Then she began hearing the screaming, Loki’s screaming. He heard him crying out her name and begging for her life. She heard his sharp painful inhale. Sigyn found herself huddled in the corner of her room on her mattress, rocking back and forth, begging Loki to hang on, her bracelet had almost dissolved, she was almost free. Then she could help him.

****************

           “Tell me, Asgardian, does she look familiar?” Loki looked at the rock the Other pointed to and he saw Sigyn’s form. She was pale, her eyes seemed to be far off and her limbs were in unnatural positions. He wailed at the sight of her, Chitauri grabbed him by the arms before he could touch her. They chained him to a rock where he could see her lifeless form. He was already broken, torture was only needed to show him the power the Other held. Loki was stripped of his armor and he was burned and cut. His back was whipped. He was always kept by fire so he was always too hot for a Jotun. In a mere three months the Other had broken Loki even further, it took nothing to convince him to side with Thanos. Loki was given a scepter with a blue gem in it, he was sent to earth even though he was so weak he could barely stand.

___________________________________________________________

TITLE: Banished for Love  
CHAPTER NUMBER/ONE SHOT: 38  
AUTHOR: storylover92  
WHICH TOM/CHARACTER: Loki  
GENRE: Drama/adventure  
CHAPTER SUMMARY: this is going to be a strange chapter because it’s during the events of Avengers, so I’m trying not to rewrite the movie for all of you!

RATING: M

Warnings/notes:

********************************

           As Loki was walking around in the underground hideout that the archer had found Thanos’ words kept running through his mind.

           “Bring back the Tesseract and I’ll let her go, she’ll be as you always knew her. Fail me and I’ll stop her heart.” He had told him that Sigyn was only paralyzed. It was the last small glimmer of hope that Loki had.

************            

           Sigyn forced the remnants of the bracelet and ankle off. She couldn’t stand her husband’s screams anymore. She opened a portal and left Midgard for the first time since she herself left Thanos’ clutches. She walked back onto that horrid asteroid.

************

           “Coulson get Agent Simone. We’re going to need her.” Fury watched Loki drive off into the distance with the Tesseract and Hawkeye.

           “Yes Sir. I’ll get to her apartment within the hour.”

*************

           Coulson knocked on Sigyn’s door.

           “Simone.” He knocked again. “Simone, we need you to come into work today.” When there was no response. Or, as was more common, no sounds of Sigyn knocking over half of her apartment as she came to the door Coulson gave one of the other agents a signal to knock the door down. The team of agents raided her apartment. The only thing that was missing was her, and her leather armor. Her SHIELD ID was on her night stand. Coulson took a look at it and realized that she had worn a breastplate in the photo and that it was identical to Loki’s.

           “Sir, we found these.” Coulson took the shoe box from the agent and realized that he was looking at yearly SHIELD IDs, which wasn’t unusual, ID cards were reissued every year for the changing security codes, what was unusual was the number of them. At one point they stopped being SHEILD IDs and became SSR IDs, and not in one photo did her face age.

           “No sign of her though?”

           “No Sir.”

           “Clear out.” Coulson took all of the IDs with him.

****************

           Sigyn looked around the asteroid as much as she dared. She couldn’t sense Loki, but she knew that she wasn’t alone and she’d have to move fast.

           “He’s not here.” The Other’s voice sent a shiver through Sigyn.

           “Sadly he didn’t kill you when he had the chance.” She waved her hand and sent the Other flying down a cliff. She saw the Chitauri gathering and running up the hill towards her. She opened a portal and walked through, leaving the asteroid behind her. She stepped onto the Bifrost and went immediately to the palace. Sigyn opened the doors to the throne room and stormed in.

           “What happened to him?! What happened to my husband?” Sigyn’s shoulders were tense and her fists were clinched. Elliah had been talking with Odin and Frigga. Elliah turned around and her face fell.

           “Sigyn,” Elliah practically sang. “Darling you weren’t supposed to be back so soon.” She walked towards Sigyn as if she was about to hug her. Sigyn evaded Elliah’s arms and walked up to Odin and Frigga.

           “Where is Loki?” It was Frigga that took her aside and told her about everything that had happened. She told Sigyn that her husband was a Jotun, that Asha was Loki’s real mother, and that Loki had fallen off of the Bifrost and Heimdall couldn’t find him. Sigyn was shocked beyond tears, she walked back to Loki’s room and collapsed on the bed and pulled up a map of the Yggdrasil with her seider, and tried to locate him.  She ran down the hall and down the stairs to Thor’s room.

           “I FOUND HIM! THOR, I FOUND HIM!!!!!” Sigyn ran right into Thor’s chest and fell backwards onto the floor. “I found Loki.”

           “Where?”

           “He’s on Midgard. Frigga is wanting me to stay for lunch in her personal suite, but you could go.”

           “The Bifrost is broken.”

           “I can open portals, remember?” Sigyn smirked. She opened a portal and Thor found himself on Midgard.

____________________________________________________

TITLE: Banished for Love  
CHAPTER NUMBER/ONE SHOT: 39  
AUTHOR: storylover92  
WHICH TOM/CHARACTER: Loki  
GENRE: Drama/adventure  
CHAPTER SUMMARY:

RATING: M

Warnings/notes:

********************************

           Sigyn had changed out of her leather armor and into one of her old court dresses and was walking to Frigga’s chamber, per the queen’s request.

           “You weren’t supposed to be here for another three months.” Elliah sneered as she passed Sigyn in the hall.

           “Lucky me.” Sigyn kept walking without a second glance.

           “He’s dead you know.” Elliah smiled triumphantly. Sigyn turned on her heel to face Elliah.

           “Here’s how this is going to work: you’re going to leave me alone. You’re not going to touch me, ever. You will not talk to me, ever.” Sigyn turned around and continued on your way.

           “You were never supposed to come back. You were supposed to die at their hands.” Elliah turned to go back to her apartment.

*************

A week later

           Elliah had used her influence to have Sigyn arrested on a false charge. She stated that the young princess had threatened her life and had conspired with Loki in taking over Midgard. So Sigyn sat in the dungeons, trying to figure out how to break the force field that closed off her cell. She had no idea that Loki was just down the hall from her.

           One day she was woken up with a loud commotion. Prisoners yelling and the sound of the guards armor clattering. Suddenly her cell’s barrier had been shorted and she was free. She via portal and went back to Xandar.

 

 

***************

           “Where is she?!” Elliah raged as she paced in Frigga’s chamber. She knew better than to behave like this in front of Odin. Frigga just smiled and sipped her tea. “You did this on purpose didn’t you?”

           “Tread. Lightly Elliah. I would remind you whose kingdom you’re in.” Frigga stood and left the room.  

**************

           Once Sigyn had found her way back to her old room in the capital building, which still housed her things. It was one of the few times she was glad that she was the only one that had all of the keys to that room. She walked in and turned on the television, there on the intergalactic news was Loki, in New York she listened to the whole story and couldn’t quite believe what she was hearing. Sigyn was vaguely aware that she had dropped the remote. She realized then how close she had been to him and knew she couldn’t go back to Asgard to help him. Her brain switched to autopilot, the rest of her was numb, she went to the bed and laid down. She wasn’t even aware of her eyes closing and falling asleep. Sigyn slept for several days, she hadn’t slept well in the prison cell. When she woke up another development had happened. It was “breaking news” that the Asgardian prisoners had broken free. Sigyn rolled her eyes, news from Asgard to Xandar was always a few days, if not a full week behind.

**************

           Loki looked up to see a guard approaching his cell. The guard told him that Frigga had been slain, Loki only managed to nod his head. He then proceeded to destroy everything in his cell. A few days later Thor came to his cell and a deal was made.

***********

           Thor walked along the shore, down to a little shack. He knocked on the weather worn wood of the door. A tall lean woman with black wavy hair answered the door.

           “Hello Thor.”

           “Asha, where is Sigyn?”

           “How would I know? I haven’t seen her since her wedding day.” Asha went to shut the door

           “You must have a spell to find her, and a way to get me there.”

 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TITLE: Banished for Love  
CHAPTER NUMBER/ONE SHOT: 40  
AUTHOR: storylover92  
WHICH TOM/CHARACTER: Loki  
GENRE: Drama/adventure  
CHAPTER SUMMARY:

RATING: M

Warnings/notes:

********************************

           Loki sat on Odin’s throne in his disguise as Thor walked out. An advisor showed up by his side and gave him the day’s appointments. Lunch with Elliah was the first item. He’d nearly forgotten about that horrid wretch.

           Loki went into his private meeting room and there sat Elliah, with her wine, waiting for her food.

           “Your Majesty, how have you been?”

           “Alright, I suppose.” As Loki sat down he had to fight a grimace from the wound that was still healing from Kurse. “Considering everything that has happened.”

           “Yes, you’re family has had some setbacks of late,” Elliah look up at ‘Odin’ under her lashes. “Perhaps there’s some way I could…assist you in your time of hardship.” And nudged his leg with her foot.

           “I’ve barely seen my wife off to Valhalla and this is how you act?” Loki used Odin’s one eye to glare at her.

           “I…I was just trying to help.”

           “Trying to climb into my bed would not help your standing in my kingdom.” Loki had to remind himself that it would be suspicious of him to send Elliah packing. Which, in his opinion, was unfortunate but he had to play the long game which meant that he couldn’t make too many changes too fast. Sadly, that meant leaving Sigyn alone for the time being.

************

           Thor showed up in Sigyn’s living room, which caused her to nearly scream. Thor sat down and explained what happened to her in the prison and on Svartalfheim. Sigyn listened patiently.

           “Thor, thank you for the news but you are mistaken. He’s alive, I know it.” Sigyn asked where Thor wanted to go and sent him on his way.

************

           Loki managed to keep up the charade for several months. It turned out that his undoing was not throwing Elliah off of a cliff. To make matters worse she had found Odin, disguised as a prisoner in the dungeons. So there he stood, before Odin, in chains. Though Odin wore an odd expression on his face. He wasn’t as pissed as last time, it was a combination of anger, disappointment, and Loki couldn’t help but wonder if he saw just a touch of pride.

           “Do I need to go over what you did wrong?”

           “Do I really have a choice?” Loki was back to his old sarcastic self. The only thing that was really different from last time was that Elliah was there instead of Frigga.

           “Odin, my sweet, may I dole out his punishment?”  
           “What did you have in mind?”

           “I was thinking a vat of boiling oil, some knives, and some whips,” She smiled far too sweetly.

           “Asgard still stands, in fact Loki helped some treaties come to pass that I was struggling with.” Odin’s attention shifted back to Loki, “Which is the only reason I’m allowing you a fully furnished cell again.”

           “So, no torture?” Elliah pouted. Loki remembered when Sigyn would pout like that, only when she did it, it was cute.

           “Take him back to the prison.” With that Loki was dismissed.

_____________________________________________________

TITLE: Banished for Love  
CHAPTER NUMBER/ONE SHOT: 41  
AUTHOR: storylover92  
WHICH TOM/CHARACTER: Loki  
GENRE: Drama/adventure  
CHAPTER SUMMARY:

RATING: M

Warnings/notes:

********************************

           “Thanos has become a problem that can no longer be ignored.” The Nova Prime said to her screen. She was conversing with several leaders of different realms.

           “What do you propose?” Said the leader of Vanahiem.  

           “I think that a council should be called so we might discuss all of this in person.”

           “Where?” Spoke of the leaders.

           “Midgard would be half way between our realms.” Odin proposed. When there were no protests, the next question had to be asked.

           “Does anyone have any current contacts so we don’t cause a panic?” The Nova Prime was the one to ask.

           “Yes, Thor is there.”

********************

           Thor spoke with Director Coulson and Fury, and helped them set up the communication equipment so that way they could talk with Odin and the Nova Prime. They arranged for a council of all of the leaders of the nine realms and the outer planets.

Two weeks later  
“Announcing the Nova Prime of Xandar and the ‘Guardians of the Galaxy’,” the Asgardian spoke clearly. “The King and Prime Minister of Vanaheim. The King and Vizier of Alfheim. Gorlin, Ambassador of the Kree. The King and Queen of Muspellheim. Hel, Queen of…Helheim.” The Asgardian guard backed away slightly before introducing the next guests, “The Q-queen and Duchess of Jotunheim. The King of Asgard, Elliah of Morag and the prisoner Loki Laufeyson and prisoner of war Asha of Jotunheim. The Collector of Knowhere.”   
Dalushia was organizing the Nova Prime’s papers and handing her important notes. Trune sat with her fiancé, a Vanir nobleman.  Tealeek, Yehfine, Vanshe sat with the Alfir King and Vizier. Kayo, Almie, Jeasha, and Lond stood against the wall per Asha’s orders. The Avengers also stood off to the side as Fury and Coulson sat at the table. Loki’s staff was set in the middle of the table.  
“Welcome everyone to Terra, or Midgard as many of you call it. I will not mince words, I have asked you to come here because of a common threat to all of our realms, Thanos.” This was met with various mumbles of concern.   
“Who?” Furry was the only one that bothered to ask the question.   
“Thanos is…” The Nova Prime was cut off by a portal in the middle of the table. Sigyn tumbled out of the opening and grabbed the staff.   
“I’ve been looking everywhere for this,” Sigyn finally took a moment to look around, her hood shielding her face. “Oh, my apologies, please don’t stop…whatever this is on my account.” She then grabbed a stone out of her coat’s pocket and placed it into the staff. Sigyn saw Loki off to the side and couldn’t stop herself from running over to him. She immediately kissed him and began undoing his handcuffs.  
“Guards, restrain her!” Elliah shouted at the nearest einherjar. “How dare you show your face?!” Elligah stormed towards her and pulled out a knife, Sigyn’s eyes went wide as she saw the knife being raised.   
“Long live the queen.” Asha caught Elliah’s hand and twisted it until she dropped the knife.   
“Traitor.”   
“No, that was you.” Asha then flicked her wrist to make her scythe appear on her arm. Before anyone could blink she took the tip of the scythe through Elliah’s diaphragm and into her heart. Elliah died without a last word.

_______________________________________________________

TITLE: Banished for Love  
CHAPTER NUMBER/ONE SHOT: 42  
AUTHOR: storylover92  
WHICH TOM/CHARACTER: Loki  
GENRE: Drama/adventure  
CHAPTER SUMMARY:

RATING: M

Warnings/notes:

********************************

           Sigyn looked at Elliah’s body on the ground, the dark blood spilling on the floor of the helicarrier and then over to the Asha in chains across the room.

           “Thank you Durea,” Asha nodded her head to the chained figure who turned into a young woman that could have passed for a priestess on Morag. She broke her chains and stood next to her siblings along the side of the room.

           “While there is no love lost between Elliah and I, I suppose I should be a responsible princess and ask what the charges against her were. Asha?”

           “She made a deal with the devil and betrayed your family Sigyn. She didn’t count on Yenti sending her to Asgard, let alone with a baby in her arms. Thanos promised her that she could rule Morag if she dropped the defenses, and she did, but she didn’t count on him razing it to the ground.”

           “WHO is Thanos?!” Fury asked for the second time.

           “He’s a titan bent on the destruction of the universe.” Loki said just loud enough for everyone to hear. Sigyn continued to unlock his chains.

           “Loki, what do you know?” Thor had his arms crossed, and Lady Sif and the Warriors three all exchanged looks.

           “Before he answers that, Miss I’d leave those shackles on. You have no idea what he’s capable of.”

           “Of course I do Nick, he’s my husband and under my protection.” Sigyn produced her SSR and SHEILD badges.

           “Simone?! You’re not even human.”

           “Nope and I tend to go by Sigyn.” She smiled and Fury sat down with his forehead resting on a knuckle.

           “And now for my question.” Thor reminded.

           “After I fell off of the Bifrost…”

           “He captured a Prince of Asgard.” Thor finished causing Loki to fume.

           “Not a Prince of Asgard and he threatened me! He said he’d kill Sigyn if I didn’t bring the Tesseract to him. He tortured me, and made me look at, who I thought, was Sigyn paralyzed and dying!”

           “Loki,” Sigyn rested one hand on his chest and wrapped her other arm around his waist.

           “How did he know who Sigyn was?” Asha asked.

           “Because of me.” Sigyn spoke quietly. “He captured me when the bracelets were nearly at full strength and tortured me. He tried to behead me but the axe blade broke over my neck. He took my staff, I took the stone though.” Asha walked up to Sigyn only for Loki to spin her behind him.

           “Who are you, really?”

           “My name is Asha, advisor to Yenti of Morag and Laufey’s queen.”

           “Mother?” Kaglig, Queen of Jotunheim stood up and walked over to her followed by her sister, Masdin.

           “Kaglig, Masdin, this is your brother Loki.”

           “Loki?!” Both of the girls exclaimed in unison Kaglig was the one to approach him first and put her cold hand on his chin. She was a little taller than him and looked more like her father than she did her mother. With the exception of her black hair. Slowly Loki’s skin turned blue and the ridges of his skin could be seen. “It is you.” She hugged him, “I thought Odin had thrown you off of the wall like so many other children. I thought you were dead.” Asha’s other children, all eleven of the others, traded looks around the room and slowly started to approach the frost runt that everyone was making such a big deal about.

           “He’s yours?” Lond, Asha’s first born son asked her.

           “Yes, he’s your youngest half-brother.” Asha smiled as Lond rolled his eyes.

           “I am too old for this,” he grumbled and turned to his siblings and nodded. “Yep, there’s another one of us.” Once they had Lond’s confirmation they rushed up to him and took turns introducing themselves and hugging him, telling him how happy they all were that they finally got to meet their youngest sibling.

           “Enough everyone!” Asha called and shooed her children away from Loki and Sigyn. “Now Sigyn, do you still have scars from your time with Thanos.”

           “Yes?”

           “Fantastic! That saves us very valuable time. Odin, any chance you have the tesseract?”

           “Yes.” He grunted.

           “We’ll be needing for the second step of Sigyn’s quenching.”

           “Sif, would you mind?” Sif nodded and left the room to go get the cube.

           “Quenching?” Sigyn asked.

****************

           Sif returned from the vault and gave the cube to Asha.

           “What do I have to do?”

           “Reach into the tube and hold it. You’re a Celestial, the tesseract will do the rest.”  Sigyn grabbed it and immediately felt its power course through her, so much so that she soon collapsed, the stone firmly in her grasp.  

 __________________________________________________________

TITLE: Banished for Love  
CHAPTER NUMBER/ONE SHOT: 43  
AUTHOR: storylover92  
WHICH TOM/CHARACTER: Loki  
GENRE: Drama/adventure  
CHAPTER SUMMARY:

RATING: M

Warnings/notes:

********************************

           Sigyn laid on the ground, Asha prevented anyone from touching her and Asha’s daughters began burning relaxing incense and exotic perfumes traditionally associated with quenching. Her eye lids began turning as black as the night sky. And as the color spread it became purples and blues, taking on the appearance of nebulas. The colors spread down the back of her neck and onto her shoulders and down her arms onto her fingers.

           “While this is all well and good we must create a strategy against Thanos.” The Nova Prime was growing anxious.

           “This is your strategy. She’s your last chance.” Asha said as she approached the Nova Prime, she picked up the orb sitting in front of her and opened it. “This gem is Power, most don’t realize it was created by Joto, my ancestor. And yours Loki.”

           “What about your other children?” Loki’s voice never once lost its haughtiness.

           “Those of us who haven’t been through quenching don’t want to.” Lond gently pushed Loki to stand in the second ring that had been set up beside Sigyn.

           “Here child.” Asha placed the stone in Loki’s hand, his irises glowed for a moment before he too collapsed. His Jotun ridges became prominent but his skin remained pale.  After the incense was reduced to ashes and the perfumes had dispersed Sigyn and Loki were moved to separate locked cells; Fury wouldn’t take a chance on Loki “manipulating” her. The council continued on, with Asha and Odin regularly taking jabs at each other which caused the Nova Prime to rub her temples in annoyance. In the middle of the night Sigyn woke up and realized that she and Loki had been separated.  She would have none of that and she walked toward the door of her cell, without thinking she walked through it. It was not until then that she looked at her arms in the dim light that is when she saw the new colors of her skin. There was a piece of polished glass nearby and for the first time she saw her true form, black eyes with galaxies for irises and what appeared to be nebulas around her eyes. Finally she started looking for Loki. It didn’t take long to find him.

“Sigyn.”

“Fury.”

“Come with me.”

“Must I?” She looked longingly into Loki’s cell.

“Afraid so.” Fury walked Sigyn to an interrogation room. “Start talking. From the beginning.”

“The universe was created…”

“Cute. I meant walk me through your story. I want to know what happened before you got to earth, how you got here and what you did before meeting Agent Carter.”

Sigyn sighed and told him everything. Elliah banishing her, traipsing through the realms and outer realms, the torture, and finally coming to Midgard. Once Fury was satisfied he let her go but warned her to leave Loki alone.

_Since when do I listen to orders?_

“Sigyn,” Loki sighed. She stepped into the cell after having been questioned by SHIELD. Her dark hair cascaded down to the middle of her back, her skin was as pale as his, her curves filled out a blue dress perfectly. Then there were her eyes.  _Those eyes_. She was still the most beautiful woman he had met. His wife.  _HIS._

‘ _You haven’t changed,’_  he mused to himself. Sigyn looked at Loki, he hadn’t changed much to her eyes, the familiar smell of metal and leather reminded her of simpler times. Happier times.

               “What happened?” She paused and smirked, “And when was the last time you cut your hair?” She knew that would get a bit of a rise out of him, or at least she hoped it did. In her experience an irritated Loki was just a tad bit better in bed. He arched his eyebrow and rolled his eyes.

_‘You bastard, you do that on purpose just to turn me on.’_  She thought, but Loki sighed and sat on the bed, his elbows on his knees and head hung low.

“A lot happened. More recently,” He took a steadying breath. She was the only living being that he didn’t want to trick, and that he could also trust. When he was ready he started talking again, pouring every ounce of anger, self-pity, frustration, fear, and sadness into the narrative of his life since finding out his true heritage for the first time. He hadn’t even been this honest with Frigga. Sigyn listened carefully, finally he fell silent and looked at her.

“So, what do you think of yourself now?” Sigyn stood in front of him now gently running fingers through his hair.

“That I’m a monster.” He wouldn’t meet her gaze, and he couldn’t bring himself to wrap his arms around her waist.

“What does a Jotun look like?” Sigyn had never seen a soul from Jotunheim, and she couldn’t fathom Loki being a ‘monster.’ His head snapped up, his eyes wide with disbelief.

“Please…don’t…”

“Please do,” she cupped his chin. “Please.”  

‘ _DAMN YOUR EYES!!!!”_ Loki screamed in his head. He could never say no to her, hell, he could barely lie to her. He only managed that through lies of omission. Loki let his skin turn blue and his eyes turn red, but he closed them waiting for her to scream and try to run away. Instead her fingers ran over the marks on his face, her eyes were transfixed on him.

“What a beautiful shade of blue. I can’t believe you don’t like this form.” There was awe in her voice, which made him cringe.

“This is the face of…” Loki was silenced by her finger to his lips.

“Why? Because of the color of your skin? That makes you a monster? I see no change in your heart. I see a change in your mind, but only because you have allowed that. It has  _nothing_  to do with the shade of your skin.” Sigyn sank to her knees between his legs and made him look at her. “You are less of a monster than you think you are, and perhaps, I am more so than you think.” He scoffed and stood, easily stepping over Sigyn’s kneeling five foot five inch frame.

“Find someone else Sigyn. Someone better than me.” His skin was fading back to its normal pale hue.

“HOW DARE YOU?!?!? I have given you 600 years of my life and you would have me throw it away?!??!?!” She stormed up to him clutched a handful of his hair and pulled him down into a rough kiss, her tongue running along his lips. “There is  _no one_ else. There never will be. I want no other!” Her voice was rough with need even to her own ears. Their lips met again and this time he yielded, her grip tightened in his hair and he grabbed a handful of Sigyn’s hair, matching her fervor.

He’d missed this, her soft curves molded to armor, her breasts in his hands. With a grunt he shoved her against the wall. When it came right down to it he didn’t want her to leave, he didn’t want to leave.  _‘She’s mine,’_  he growled to himself. She groaned into his mouth as her legs wrapped around his narrow hips, heat pooled between her legs, she’d always liked it rough. Granted, she had no problem being rough in return, for which Loki was eternally grateful. He pulled away from their kiss and started biting and sucking his way down her neck. Sigyn let her head fall back against the wall as a nearly obscene moan fell from her lips. That served only to spur him on, grinding his bulge against her and pulling to straps to her dress down baring her breasts to him. She was successfully tearing every bit of armor off she could reach, till his upper body was bare to her vision. Loki’s teeth grazed against her silken flesh, eliciting moans and whimpers at the almost painful ecstasy he was causing her.

Then he stopped.

               “Mischievous tease,” Sigyn growled. He barked out a laugh, tore her from the wall and before she could blink he pushed her into the bed. Her feet were on the floor, ass in the air, face in the mattress and her hands pinned behind her in one of his large hands. “No!” Sigyn tore herself from his grip and turned to face him.

               “It’s been 300 years…” He growled.

                _‘Find someone else my ass.’_ Sigyn couldn’t help but smirk.

               “Yes, it has been 300 years and I am starving,” her chest was heaving as she reclaimed her hold of his hair. “If we’re going to do this, then you will look into my eyes until your ecstasy is so great that no longer can. Till you are so close all you can do is clench your eyes shut and scream my name. Over. And over. And over again.”

               “Fuck, what you do to me woman.” He began pushing her against the mattress. Never one to be outdone, Sigyn rolled him onto his back. Loki growled as she sat astride his chest.

               “I must say, I think I like it when you’re on your back and helpless.”

               “Helpless am I?” He pushed her back and he sat up. Her torso was between his still clad legs. Loki tore her skirt from her hips and carelessly threw it to the floor as he stared at her now bare and dripping sex. “Gorgeous. And always so responsive, sweet Sigyn.”

               “How sweet am I, dear Mischief?” an impish gleam had leapt into her eyes. Loki reminded himself for the millionth time how lucky he was, yes he wanted nothing more than to bury his now painfully hard cock into her folds. But to taste her was its own heaven and with no preamble he threw her legs over his shoulders and shoved his face against her. Loki nipped and licked her labia then ran the very tip of his silver tongue around her entrance, she was already writhing in his arms, then he allowed his tongue to dive in and thrust. Sigyn cried out already so close to her first orgasm, at this Loki slid his tongue out of her and drug the underside of it over her clit, then back in. This pattern continued until she was moaning and gasping his name. “Lo..ohhh…ki….pleeease!” He smirked and let his mouth move up, barely a second after he closed his lips to suck on her nub she bucked into his face and screamed his name.

               “Darling, I’m pretty sure everyone in this building heard you.” He chuckled, as he licked her nectar from his lips. Sigyn was already tugging at the laces on his pants to encourage him to remove them at a faster pace than he was setting. After all, she wouldn’t be content until he was buried to the hilt in her. Loki laughed again as he stood and tugged his pants off, his length sprung free, nearly purple with anticipation.

               “Good, now they can all talk about the best orgasm I’ve ever had.” She licked her lips at the sight of her man in all his regal glory.

               “We have barely begun,” he rasped into her ear. He settled himself on the bed, pulling Sigyn into his arms and turning her to lay on her back. He wasn’t normally one for simple missionary, but with the right angle it wouldn’t matter, even to him. “Are you going to be a good girl?”

               “Doubtful.” She reached down to stroke his shaft, only to have him pin her arms above her head. He gave her his most mischievous smile.

               “Perfect.” He sucked one of her nipples into his mouth and in one stroke entered her. “By Valhalla! Fuck, Sigyn, you’re so tight.” He moaned and actually he had to still himself to adjust to how she felt. It nearly reminded him of their first time, granted she’d always felt tight around him. In the midst of his pleasure Sigyn slid her hands loose from his grip, dug her nails into his shoulders and rolled her hips. Loki dropped let his forehead rest against hers, already losing himself to the hazel depths of her eyes.

               “You feel amazing inside me, my prince.” That was all it took for him to begin to thrust, his pace gradually increasing. Finally, he was drawing himself out nearly to the tip and slamming himself back into her at a brutal speed. Sigyn alternated between feather light caresses down the length of his spine and dragging her nails down his back and arms as her inner walls clenched down on him. Their mutual moans and grunts filled the small cell.

               “Sigyn,  _please_ , come for me.” Loki grunted between thrusts. “Now!” That’s all it took for her to go over the edge again, into sweet oblivion. She cried out and in the haze of her first aftershocks bit his shoulder. With the delicious pain that came with her biting him he let go and filled her with his seed. He let himself lay on top of her for a moment, finally he pulled himself out of her and rolled off to the side. They faced each other in a tangle of limbs on the small bed, sated for the moment.

 _______________________________________________________________

TITLE: Banished for Love  
CHAPTER NUMBER/ONE SHOT: 44  
AUTHOR: storylover92  
WHICH TOM/CHARACTER: Loki  
GENRE: Drama/adventure  
CHAPTER SUMMARY:

RATING: M

Warnings/notes:

********************************

           Sigyn was sound asleep against Loki’s chest, which he had changed back to his warm and pale complexion. Loki was reading a small book that Sigyn had given him a long time ago about Moragi Titans. Every now and then he had to stop himself from laughing as she snored a little.

           “Enjoying yourself?” Natasha’s voice was silky as always.

           “Yes, actually, much more this time around.” Loki never looked up from his book.

           “Of course,” her voice became noticeably drier.

           “Is there a reason you’ve come?” At this point Sigyn woke up and saw Natasha. Before the Widow or Loki could blink she yelped and fell out of the bed.

           “So…She’s our only hope?” Her face and voice were grim.

           “Yep,” he said with a smirk on his lips and looked down. “Are you alright Siggy?”

           “Uh-huh.”

           “Our last hope is a klutz who falls out of her own bed.”

           “Hey, just because I’m a klutz doesn’t mean I’m not valuable. If anything you should thank me for regularly checking your gravity.”

           “I see,” Natasha slowly backed up and left.

**********

           “I don’t know about her Sir.”

           “Natasha, if she’s the agent I remember then even you wouldn’t want to play spy games with her,” Fury looked at her out of the corner of his eye.

           “She fell out of a bed Sir.”

           “Well I didn’t say she was graceful.”

           “Do we even know what forces we’re up against? We don’t want a situation like New York again.”

           “I think I know someone we could ask.”

************

           As Fury and Natasha began walking down to the delegate suites they ran into the other Avengers.

           “You couldn’t sleep either?” Tony looked at Fury.

           “Trying to figure out what we’re up against.”

           “We can’t find anything on Thanos or any known associates,” Coulson said.

           “Also, Sigyn is with Loki,” Natasha shifted uncomfortably, she may not be a prude but seeing random people naked typically wasn’t at the top of her list of fun things.

           “Not surprising, they never could stay away from each other,” Thor smirked.

           “There isn’t any risk in them being together is there?” Cap straightened his already perfect posture. Thor chuckled.

           “If anyone will manipulate anyone in that situation it would be Sigyn manipulating Loki. Though I pity the being that thinks they can harm Sigyn without consequences.”

           “I vote we talk to that Asha, she might have been fairly quiet at the meeting but I think she knows more than she’s leading anyone to believe.” With that Fury lead everyone down to Asha’s suite.

 ________________________________________________________

TITLE: Banished for Love  
CHAPTER NUMBER/ONE SHOT: 45  
AUTHOR: storylover92  
WHICH TOM/CHARACTER: Loki  
GENRE: Drama/adventure  
CHAPTER SUMMARY:

RATING: M

Warnings/notes:

********************************

           Asha and all but one of her children were in her room.

           “You know Sigyn’s quenching isn’t complete, right?” Dalushia inquired.

           “I know that there is a third step that Celestials must go through, but I’m fuzzy on the details.”

           “There’s a third and fourth. The third depends on the individual, they either need more time with the tesseract or they need to go to “the pool.” There are several of them throughout the universe, the closest one would be in Norway.”

           “And the fourth?” Asha finally looked up from polishing her scythe while Dalushia was still quiet. “And the fourth…”

           “She must taste death.” Asha paused in her movements.

           “Was it just me or was there more than a bond of spoken vows between them?” Trune spoke quietly.

           “What do you mean?” Durea stood against the wall with her arms crossed and eye brow raised.

           “There is a bond of spoken marital vows, a bond between those who are bringing a life into the world, and a blood bond.” Trune paused, “If it’s a blood bond I’ve sensed then Loki isn’t done with his quenching either. It’s very possible that the tesseract might call to him or…”

           “Or my youngest son who I’ve barely gotten back will die?”

           “Right, because you were always such a hands-on mother to begin with,” Lond muttered.

           “I did the best I could, especially given the circumstances with your father and I.”

           “Getting back to the point,” Dalushia rolled her eyes. “Loki might only have to taste death.”

           “Dalushia, you know how many of them come back. And those are Celestials, he’s…not. The most he could be is a realm titan.” Trune shared a meaningful look with her sister.

           “I’m sorry to interrupt, but we have some questions we’d like to ask.” Nick Furry stood in the doorway.

           “Of course come in,” Asha was visibly rattled.

           “First of all, I’m still a little fuzzy on who you are…all of you.”

           “Of course. I’m Asha, Realm Titan and former Queen of Jotunheim Morag born and raised. And these are my children.” Asha motioned to all of them. “Lond and Durea are my oldest children, half bloodwar titans, Tealeek, Yehfine, and Vanshe are my next oldest half Alfir, Alme, Jeasha, and Trune are half stone titans, Farden, Naruo, and Dalushia are from my fourth marriage who was another stone titan, Kaglig, Masdin, and Loki are half Jotun.”

           “Fifteen children? That sounds horrible,” Darcy deadpanned and paused. “How…How old are you?”

           “Darcy!” Jane nudged her friend.

           “Where the hell did you two come from?” Fury turned to look at them. Darcy and Jane froze.

           “Thor and Mr. Stark invited us,” Darcy pointed at a sheepish looking Thor. Fury sighed and Asha chuckled.

           “I’m nearly 35000 years.”

           “I’m sorry thirty-five thousand?!?!” Jane’s jaw dropped.

           “Yes, I’m one of the oldest beings in the galaxy.”

           “Which is why I want to ask you about this Thanos character.”

           “They call him the Mad Titan. He and Elliah worked together to bring the destruction of Morag to pass.”

           “Why?”

           “Who knows why she really did it, she would have cut her own nose off to spite her face. Perhaps she really did want to rule perhaps she wanted destruction.”

           “What else?”

           “He’s been said to court death, ironically Elliah’s cousin goes by the name Mistress Death.”

           “And…”

           “And he’s hell-bent on getting the infinity gauntlet and putting the stones in it.” Dalushia answered.

           “How many of them are there?”

           “Six”  

           “Any chance that he can control them or is this a Wile E. Coyote plus dynamite thing?” Tony asked.

           “I…don’t understand…” Asha looked to the other humans for clarification, which came from Nick Fury.

           “What Mr. Stark is trying to ask is if Thanos’ ambition will get him in trouble.”

           “It’s possible. The infinity stones tend to prefer a certain type of person. The tesseract likes celestial titans.”

______________________________________________________________

TITLE: Banished for Love  
CHAPTER NUMBER/ONE SHOT: 46  
AUTHOR: storylover92  
WHICH TOM/CHARACTER: Loki  
GENRE: Drama/adventure  
CHAPTER SUMMARY:

RATING: M

Warnings/notes:

********************************

           Sigyn was anything but restful, her dreams were filled with fire, war and death. She heard a faint voice come through the battle. It was light and musical but not without its own gravity. Sigyn began following it and came to a place of complete stillness.

           “Hello child, I’m glad you’re finding your way but you are still a long way from done.”

           “Who are you?” Sigyn turned in circles, “Where are you?”

           “Come precious girl, you know who I am. And you can find me too.”

           In the waking world Sigyn got up and walked toward the tesseract.

           “Sigyn?” Loki woke up just in time to see her leave the cell, her skin had returned to its natural colors. “Where are you going?” When she didn’t respond he followed her. Sigyn walked to tube containing the tesseract and opened it, once Loki saw what she was doing he ran up to her and grabbed her shoulders.

           “Sigyn, n…,” he was cut off as his eyes rolled to the back of his head and they fell to the floor.

           “Hello Loki,” said the voice. He could see Sigyn but nothing else.

           “Who? Sigyn, who is that?”

           “I’m not sure, she just told me to come find her. So I did.” A glow came from behind him.

           “Hello, my name is Tessa. I’m glad you’ve come here.”

           “Not that we had a choice.” Loki stated.

           “I suppose that’s true, but I needed to speak to you. There are things you need to learn.”

           In the waking world Asha, her kids, Fury and the Avengers stood around the unconscious bodies of Loki and Sigyn.

           “Don’t touch them. Don’t light the incense. Let them be, she’ll give them back to us where they’re ready.”

           “She?” Fury raised an eyebrow at Asha.

           “She. The tesseract.”

           Tessa showed Loki and Sigyn how to control the new abilities they had acquired from the gems.  

           “It’s time for you to go, be a light in your world.” Tessa kissed Sigyn on her forehead and sent them back. Sigyn woke up.

           “War comes,” was all she said.  Sigyn and Loki were taken to the infirmary, after several tests it was concluded that they were dehydrated and needed sleep. After the IVs were run they were left alone. After a day they were awake and Sigyn’s appetite had more than returned, Loki was his usual snarky self.

***********************

           “It’s time Thanos.”  The young woman was standing at the side of his throne, looking into the void.

           “Which realm do you want as your next sacrifice?”

           “Terra.”

           “And so it will be.”

 _________________________________________________________

TITLE: Banished for Love  
CHAPTER NUMBER/ONE SHOT: 47  
AUTHOR: storylover92  
WHICH TOM/CHARACTER: Loki  
GENRE: Drama/adventure  
CHAPTER SUMMARY:

RATING: M

Warnings/notes:

********************************

           Sigyn wasn’t wrong, it took three days but there was a distinct change in atmospheric anomalies according to Dr. Foster’s equipment.

           “Where will he land?” The Nova Prime stood behind Jane in hopes she had an answer. Fury and Coulson stood by with baited breath.

           “West coast of the United States. Too far south to be in Southern Canada, and too far north to be Mexico.”

           “Thank you Dr. Foster, the helicarrier will be there within two hours.” An announcement went through the intercom, and the waiting began.

“I’ll send some of the Nova Corp to begin containment until we get there.” The Nova Prime left the room, noticeably tenser than she had been a few minutes before.

“I’ll send some quinjets with you to assist.” The Avengers, the Guardians, Asha, and her children got into their respective ships and quinjets and flew out. Fury had ordered that Sigyn and Loki stay behind.

“Why have us stay? Last I knew you weren’t fond of us.” Loki followed Fury down the hall and onto the bridge, much to the shock of the agents that were steering it and working on various computers.

“If you and your wife are our winning card then having you two be the first injured doesn’t work for me. Personally I had reservations about sending your mother out, I wanted her going with you two but she insisted.”

*****************

           “This is where Dr. Foster said the interference came from.” Natasha started circling the San Francisco skyline. They set down in the Presidio of San Fran where the crater was, cautiously the back of the jet was opened and they began leaving, preparing to be shot at by Chitauri or whatever Thanos brought with him. Thor and Asha were the first on the ground followed by the Captain, Hawkeye, Natasha, Falcon, and ant-man, Bruce was the last one out of the jet. Asha’s children and the Gaurdians came out of the next ship to set down.

“We’re still close to civilian buildings, let’s contain this.” Steve pointed to the apartment buildings and shops nearby. That was when all hell broke loose. The chitauri opened fire, the Avengers returned in kind. Unfortunately, what Steve had dreaded was exactly what happened the Chitauri kept pushing further back until they were among the buildings. Fury was right, the helicarrier arrived an hour and a half into the battle. Thanos had finally made his appearance, he was sauntering down the street when Sigyn, Loki, a handful of SHEILD agents and Nova Corps members landed at the back of the battle. Sigyn was back in the armor that Loki had given her just over 300 years ago and in it, she took her stance in the middle of the road and roared.

“THANOS!!!!!” Even Loki was taken aback by the strength in her voice. “Call off your army and go back to the black hole you call home!”

“Not today princess, I won’t surrender based on a request from you,” Thanos gave a throaty chuckle.

“I wasn’t asking for your surrender, I was demanding it.” Sigyn’s words elicited a louder laugh from Thanos. “Alright.” Sigyn held up her hands and a bright ring swept through the battle, slicing the chitauri through their waists, yet leaving everyone else untouched. This got Thanos’ attention and he signaled for the next wave of chitauri to engage. This time lead by Mistress Death herself. Sigyn ran through the carnage towards Thanos, Loki followed.

 _‘I have a plan,’_  she thought. ‘I have no idea what it is yet but I have a plan.’ Loki could no longer follow her, his height made it easy for him to get caught in the fray. Sigyn finally stood in front of Thanos.

“So what’s your plan now little mouse?”

“This.” Suddenly the concrete cracked around them and the ground dropped down so Thanos’ head was level with the top, she put a shield above them. No one could fall in and no one on either side could get in. He smiled thinking that her plan was more to his advantage than hers, and she wasn’t so sure he was wrong. He lunged at her and she dodged his attack with ease. She shot at him with the galaxy discs Tessa had taught her to control. She used every trick she had learned and Thanos’ took them in stride. Until, finally, he caught up to her and grabbed her by the throat. Somewhere in the distance she heard Loki pounding on the shield, unable to take it down, and screaming. His worst nightmares coming to pass. He didn’t realize that Death was walking up to him. Asha saw the Mistress strolling toward her son. She began to yell for her son to turn around. He could feel her walking and turned. Both of them favored daggers, she managed to cut his cheek before he put his dagger into her diaphragm. Thanos continued to choke Sigyn.

“You can’t hurt me, I have seen fire and blades and blood. You cannot scare me. Not with your worst infernos,” her voice was weak, her eyes stung. It was time for her hail Marry plan, with one hand she created a black hole, and then with the other she stabbed his hand causing him to let go. The shield faltered and Loki jumped down beside Sigyn. Thanos was pulled toward the black hole, before he could be pulled in Drax jumped on him, tore his back plate off and pulled out his heart. She shut down the black hole. There was a bright flash of light with a shockwave that sent them flying. Asha walked over to Drax and Thanos, with a smooth swipe of her scythe she severed Thanos’ head.

“You always take the head, hearts can grow back. Heads can’t.” She said quietly.

           After the shockwave Sigyn remembered hitting a broken piece of concrete that was standing upright. She and Loki landed with their bodies in opposite directions, their heads beside each other. His eyes were closed, his face and armor was covered in dust. She noticed how serene his face looked, how beautiful his high cheek bones and strong profile were. She reached out and held his hand, intertwining her fingers with his.

           “We almost made it.” Her voice was a hoarse whisper. She was vaguely aware of someone’s voice yelling as her eyes closed.    

_______________________________________________________

TITLE: Banished for Love  
CHAPTER NUMBER/ONE SHOT: 48  
AUTHOR: storylover92  
WHICH TOM/CHARACTER: Loki  
GENRE: Drama/adventure  
CHAPTER SUMMARY:

RATING: M

Warnings/notes:

********************************

           Sigyn and Loki opened their eyes and stood on a dark path in a dark tunnel.

           “Where are we?” Loki turned trying to get his bearings. Sigyn looked up and down the path and could see small points of light at each end.

“Which way is home?” A familiar light and voice appeared to them.

           “Hello,” Tessa’s voice was warm and welcoming. “To answer your question Loki, this is the cross roads, you may pass to the next realm or return to the one you know.”

           “What waits in the next?” Sigyn’s voice was small, much quieter than she thought it would be.

           “I cannot say, it is slightly different for everyone.” Loki then moved behind Sigyn his arm around her waist.

           “I will not go where she cannot follow.”

           “Nor I.” Sigyn said.

           “Then you will return to your realm of war?”

           “Yes,” both of their voices rang out in unison.

           “Very well.” Tessa began to fade away.

           Sigyn woke up in the infirmary, an oxygen mask covering her face. Loki woke up with the same equipment covering him. Except, there were cords connected to her stomach, something that Loki did not have.

           “Well, hello Sleeping Beauty.” Natasha said calmly looking at the monitor that had to do with your stomach. “Guess now we know why you were so hungry when you woke up. Congratulations, it’s an…it.” Sigyn looked at the monitor and then back over at Loki. He was slowly waking up, he wasn’t handling the transitions as well as her. But they were alive, and as Natasha left the room the gravity of what she said finally began to hit Sigyn.

           ‘How am I going to tell him? What am I thinking? He’ll be elated, we already would have had kids had I not been banished. Where will we live? Asgard won’t want us, not after everything. Earth isn’t likely to be welcoming either. Would Xandar? Alfheim? Jotunhiem is out of the question. And so is Vanaheim.’ A nurse came up to her and took off the face mask and replaced it with a less bulky nose tube. Some of the wires could be removed and she was allowed to sit upright. Loki wouldn’t show the same amount of progress until the next day. It took a week but finally they were allowed to get up and walk and Sigyn’s voice had returned.

           “Can I wear regular clothes yet?” Loki had grown tired of the hospital gown, for obvious and….revealing reasons.

“I don’t think that will be a problem,” the doctor said while looking at Loki’s chart. “I don’t think armor would be a good idea, but pants and a shirt shouldn’t be a problem. And the same goes for you Sigyn, I would also add that you are no longer allowed anything constricting on your abdomen.”

“Thank you Doctor.”

Loki gave her an odd look, then glanced between her and the monitors. It didn’t take long for him to put together why two heart monitors were needed.

“You’re…preg…I’m going to be a…..how long, I mean how far…?” Loki continued to stammer as Sigyn let a small smile play on her lips.

“I always love when your silver tongue falters.”

“We’re going to be parents.”

“Well a coherent sentence at last. And yes, yes we are.”

“Why aren’t you as shocked as me?”

“Natasha confirmed it last week, and I couldn’t really talk very well so I’ve had a chance to process it. Also, I had my suspicions before the battle.” Sigyn paused.

“Where are we going to live?”

“Haven’t gotten that far. Thoughts?”

“Not at the moment.”  Just then Volstagg burst in before a nurse or even Sif could stop him. He gave Loki a hardy pat on the shoulder nearly knocking him forward, pulled Sigyn into a hearty hug.

“I just heard the news! It’ll be good to hear the pitter patter of little feet in the royal halls again.” He saw the expressions on their faces, “Worried about the lil’ darling? You’ll be fine parents, nothing to worry about!”

“We can’t go back to Asgard Volstagg,” Loki stated. “I’ve never been welcome there and I won’t expose my offspring to Odin’s hypocrisy anymore.”

“For a time I lived in Xandar, I’ll ask for the Nova Prime’s blessing to return,” Sigyn left the room.

______________________________________________________

TITLE: Banished for Love  
CHAPTER NUMBER/ONE SHOT: Epilogue   
AUTHOR: storylover92  
WHICH TOM/CHARACTER: Loki  
GENRE: Drama/adventure  
CHAPTER SUMMARY:

RATING: M

Warnings/notes: Yes, it’s sappy, after all, it’s me.

           Sigyn and Loki had been granted refuge and citizenship from the Nova Prime. They eventually found a home on one of Xandar’s moons, with plenty of space for them and their growing family. Loki couldn’t help but chuckle to himself as Sigyn began to waddle. But he’d never let her know that, he preferred his bed over the couch.

           Asha arrived when Sigyn was nearly due, she had decided to return to Asgard when she had been promised a position as the palace weapons expert. She and Odin still took regular jabs at each other, but that had been the case for centuries. Finally Sigyn began to feel contractions and soon after their son was born. Loki was dismayed to see that his son had his blue skin, yet it was warm to the touch. Sigyn couldn’t care less, she was too busy counting her baby’s toes and fingers. After Narvi’s first feeding Asha was all too eager to hold and burp her grandson. Asha stayed a few days at Sigyn’s request so she could get as many tips as she could from her mother-in-law. It didn’t hurt that Asha was more than happy to help around the house too. After a week Asha went back to Asgard, leaving Loki and Sigyn to settle into their new routine.

           One day they saw the bifrost touchdown. Thor, Jane, and Volstagg knocked on the door and happily burst in the second Loki opened the door. They had brought gifts for the new baby and food for the exhausted parents. Jane, was extremely curious about why Narvi’s skin was blue. Thor explained it to her off to the side. Volstagg couldn’t put him down.

           “You’re a cute little Jotun aren’t you?” Narvi giggled and played with Volstagg’s beard.

           “Of course he’s cute, he takes after me.” Sigyn had woken up from a much needed nap. Finally Thor got to hold him.

           “Hello little Narvi,” Thor pulled out a gold necklace. “This is a gift from your Grandmother Frigga, she can’t be here but I know she’d want you have it.” Narvi’s little blue fingers reached for the gold disc and promptly shoved it into his smiling mouth. The five of them walked around the grassland of Loki and Sigyn’s home. Jane completely in awe that she was on an alien moon. And that there was an interspecies alien family that she couldn’t help but notice act very ‘human’. As the sun was setting their guest said their goodbyes.

           “I’m glad your’re finally happy little brother.” Thor turned and began walking toward the bifrost site.

           Loki returned to the living room and caught Sigyn as she was leaving the baby’s room. He grabbed her around her waist and pulled her into his lap and kissed her deeply. Soon Sigyn was under him on their couch. 

 

 

           

           

           


End file.
